The Family Matters
by Fairylust
Summary: A Death Note AU and it's got usual stuff in it...including violence and language and mentions of rape and other stuff. Anyways, L is trying to find a babysitter for his three children, Near, Mello, & Matt, and Light is looking for a job.
1. Chapter One

L walked up to the front porch of his relatively, massive house, the terrified screams from inside of the building already caused a looming headache to form. Something the panda-eyed man was glad for was the fact that they didn't have any neighbors, that they lived in the small, isolated but very spacious countryside a couple miles off from a beach and a large town or else they would have had the cops called on them numerous times by now. Taking a deep breath L turned the brass doorknob.

The sight of chaos greeted him.

He saw his three children, Mello, Matt and Near, running around the living room. Near was small for a boy at the age of seven, Mello was defiantly meaner than most at age nine, and Matt was the same age as Mello and was usually his partner in crime.

Matt was usually playing a game or cleaning…trying to be the neutral, loving, yet responsible kind of kid, while Near and Mello proved to be opposites. While Near was mentally stable, calm, quiet, sweet, and on some occasions like Mello, some of the time, Mello was almost always a loud, crazed, devious, rambunctious mischievous evil genius whom never acted like Near, which made it much, much harder for L to keep his children under control.

L closed the door behind him wearily as he looked at the scene before him with slightly widened eyes. The living room was a mess and the babysitters, Wedy and Aiber were lying on the floor tied up and gagged. Wedy still conscious screamed into her gag and Aiber seemed to have just gained consciousness, looked around warily.

Matt was yelling huddled in a corner of the room. Meanwhile, Mello chased Near around in circles swinging a baseball bat at him and shouting curses. Near sobbed and panted loudly whilst shielding his head with his arms begging for Mello to stop chasing him.

"L! L!" Matt shouted from his corner. "You gotta stop him! He's totally homicidal!"

"You can't escape you damn ugly albino!" Mello shouted missing Near's ribcage by a couple of inches. "Damn! Hold still you little freak!"

"Help! Daddy!" Near squealed as he practically leapt into L's arms. "Mello's going to kill me! He's trying to kill me! Save me! Save me, Daddy!"

Mello saw L and dropped the heavy bat. All grew quiet until only the only sounds were Near crying and Wedy making muffled sounds through her gag. Mello gave L a nervous smile as his eyes searched the room desperately for an escape route, but L had him by his wrist before he could make any moves. Setting Near on the floor L signaled for Matt to take him upstairs. Matt complied and took Near by his small, milky white hand. He led the tiny albino upstairs without any difficulty.

"We are having a talk later, Mello, but for now I want the three of you to go to bed." L said firmly. "Now, I expect you to behave for the next twenty four hours or there'll be trouble between us, understand Mello?"

Mello nodded vigorously.

He was glad when L released hi, but his father saw the worry he held in his blue eyes. Mello ran for the stairs L watched giving him an uncertain look. Mello disappeared within moments of reaching the top step.

Now, all L had to do was clean up their mess. L looked to Wedy and Aiber. He untied them and got told that he was a horrible parent for several seconds, yelled at for five minutes, insulted for a full twenty minutes, swore at for about half an hour and finally slapped a couple of times by Wedy and punched in the gut by Aiber. And L took it all without a single word, but when the two started to speak badly of the children, well they crossed the line.

L kicked Aiber, good and hard in the jaw and threatened Wedy, should she say another word. The two left, never to return as previous babysitters before them had.

L straightened up the living room and only stopped when he heard the familiar sound of the stairs creaking beneath the weight of six small feet. He turned to the stairs and saw all three of his boys near the top, obviously trying to remain unnoticed.

"Boys," L said with a sigh "come down here, we need to talk."

Mello crept down the stairs warily, probably expecting to get punished as always. Matt led Near down the stairs, holding the seven year old's hand, while Near held a large, fuzzy teddy bear under his other arm. Once they joined Mello at the bottom of the stairs they each gave L their cutest, most apologetic faces, but L wasn't phased in the least. He'd become immune to the familiar look after seeing it over a hundred times.

"Don't bother with those faces." He scowled rubbing his temples. "I cannot believe you have done it again. And after you promised you would behave!"

"We're sorry!" Mello and Matt sang cutely.

"You two promised you'd be nice and behave for once." L said shaking his head. "And what excuse do you have for trying to kill Near?" he demanded looking to Mello.

"He started it!" Mello declared.

"Explain." L said as he looked from Mello to Near, then back again.

"We were playing and I said that I wanted to play with some building blocks, but that stupid sheep wouldn't let me! So, I tried to play with some toy soldiers or rubber animals, but that stupid sheep wouldn't let me play with those either! So Matt and me decided to play outside, but the stupid babysitters wouldn't let us! So we decided to play Prisoner but neither of the babysitters wanted to play right and…"

"And? And what? Near?"

"I can't say…" Near whispered avoiding L's eyes. "Mello said he'd kill me in my sleep if I tell. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Matt?"

"Near said Mello was gonna get into trouble," Matt said speaking really fast, and excitedly not bothering to pause or take in breathes "but Mello said he wouldn't and Near said he would and I said that he couldn't if the babysitters were threatened, but Near said they would tell, but Mello said that if Near didn't tell then nobody would find out about it, but Near said that he wouldn't lie to you and Mello said he would and I was like, whatever! Then the next thing I know Mello is humming the theme song to London Bridge and Near is asking questions and I'm answering him and Mello's threatening him to lie to you about everything, but Near said he wasn't a good liar so Mello said that if Near couldn't lie right, then maybe he could die right so Mello grabbed the baseball bat from an upstairs closet and started to chase Near around the house for about three to four hours then you came home and was like WTF? And here we all are!"

"Umm, yes, thank you for that information, Matt." L said as his left eyebrow twitched. "Mello do you have anything to add at your defense around this point?"

"Yes." He said politely before turning to Near. "Nia…"

"Yes, Merro?" the smaller boy asked half expecting an apology like Matt and L were. It'd been years since either child had called each other by their nicknames and when they had they weren't in conflict or ready to tear each other's throat out. They had been best friends when they last referred to each other as 'Merro' and 'Nia'.

"You are a stupid, crippled sheep!" he spat at the younger boy, before kicking him in his shin. Near let out a shrill, howl of pain before he dropped his teddy bear and grabbed onto L's pants leg. He burst into tears. Mello smiled proudly, while Matt face palmed. Scowling L picked Near up and let the small boy bury his face in the crook of his neck.

"Mello I've finally decided a punishment that fits both Matt and you. You both will be required to clean up the rest of the house and I've decided to cut the amount of chocolate you'll receive daily as Matt's video game time shall be limited."

"What?" both nine year olds shouted in unison.

"What about that pussy?" Mello (meaning Near, no duh!) snapped.

"Seeing as he kept his promise and behaved he will be rewarded by not being punished." L said heading for the stairs. "Now, I expect you two to have this house cleaned by ten."

"What?" Mello whined.

"But that's like in two hours! It'll take a lot longer to clean everything, like three hours longer!" Matt complained.

"You're just not punishing him, because he's your favorite!" Mello said pouting.

"That's not true; I love you each the same amount as I do the other." L said looking at the blonde over his shoulder. Without another word L stalked up the stairs and walked down the long upstairs halls until he came to a pure white door that was across the hall from a black door that was next to a black and white striped door.

Entering Near's room L sat the boy on his bed and moved to a toy chest that was on the other side of the bed in a corner. It was painted an orangey red color with the bold words in yellow, **Near's Toys** written in the center of the front. L dug in the box until he found Near's three favorite toys, which were his: robot, stuffed pink rabbit and stuffed panda bear, which had large black button eyes that reminded L of his own panda-eyes.

"Near, are you afraid of monsters?" L asked as Near crawled under his covers.

The small child gave him a knowing look, but didn't answer straight away, his gaze was more or less curious as to why L would ask him such a question, but the small boy was silent as he thought of a satisfactory answer for his father. A look of puzzlement crossed his face as he spoke.

"What kind?" he asked with blank eyes.

"Well…any kind…any kind of monster."

"No."

"Oh, you aren't?"

"No."

"Not even the kind that harm small children, the kind that…kill small children?" L asked with great difficulty. "You know how they kill children your age?"

Near shook his head, eyes filled by a curious light.

"How can and how do they kill small children?" asked he.

"Well, there are different methods." L said putting a thumb to his lower lip. "Some slash the child's chest open, others suffocate them or behead them…at your tender age it'd be easy for your skull to be cracked open or broken. Some monsters, they will beat you to death. Many monsters tend to lie to you in order to kill."

"How?" Near asked hugging himself.

"They'll promise you'll be safe and that you'll return home unharmed if you do as they say, but in reality it's a trick to keep you silent or to make you do what they want you to. Do you remember when Mello and Matt were reading the newspaper and found that article about that small girl who was almost killed? She'd been abducted by a strange man she didn't know, he'd promised that he'd help her find her parents if she done as he said. That girl was lucky her father saw them leaving the store in time to call the police and she was very lucky that she was saved before her kidnapper could murder her."

L didn't want to frighten innocent, little Near, but he'd asked and told Matt and Mello the same bits and pieces of information, so why not do the same with Near? It'd be wrong of him to exclude Near because of his tender age. Almost like it was wrong for him to use Matt and Mello for physical labor that he didn't want to do, but they clearly brought that upon themselves when they trashed the house.

The fact was, simply that, his youngest son had to know of these things or else he'd be ignorant of them and be at a moderate to high risk of falling victim to a child predator or kidnapper. L didn't want that, he didn't like the thought of his son being tormented or killed, so it was better if he asked and told Near about the really-for-real monsters…not the ones under his bed or in his closet, but the monsters that walked around town everyday wearing a crude mask of a human being when, in fact, they had lost their humanity long ago.

The monsters, whom took advantage of those around them regardless of the consequences, the monsters who lied, cheated and spat in the face of the weak and killed a child's innocence for their own selfish desires or pleasures. It was those evil, cruel, despicable monsters, in which L had to talk with his children about.

Those monsters who had long ago taken advantage of him and hurt him…that monster who posed as his mother and raped him despite his cries of protest and anguish. L had to make sure his children didn't go through the same suffering he had once been through.

"Daddy," Near whispered, sounding totally apathetic "will you tell me why they do it?"

"Ah, as for that question I do not fully comprehend it, Near. Why anyone could harm an innocent child for no reason is beyond even my understanding.

"Perhaps, they more or less, feel that small children are the easiest targets. Perhaps, they kill children because the child can't resist them and submits quicker than adults or teens, or maybe because they have a type of mental disorder that makes them think wrongly, and they convince themselves that small children deserve to die for being weak…or for some other reason, that most detectives cannot comprehend."

"A mental disorder? Do you mean like your brother, Beyond?"

"Yes, I suppose you could use him as an example," L chuckled softly "but he wouldn't dream of…well…he couldn't…um…Near, he wouldn't harm you, knowing that I'd harm _him_ for doing so, he cares about you three boys...to a certain degree." L said thoughtfully.

L quickly turned his attention back to the subject that they had previously been on. "Remember, when I took you to town once and there were people everywhere?"

The small, albino nodded frowning.

"Near, I want you to know that if I ever take you to town, that half the people around you aren't bad, but they can't be trusted as 'completely innocent civilians' either. I do not know many people in town; therefore, I cannot trust many of them around any of you. However, if I know them, like I know Taro Kagami, and his family, then I'd trust them to be around you. Understand, my little lamb?"

"Yes, Daddy, you know Taro is a nice friend." Near giggled cheerfully. "He was very kind and cares about Merro, Matt and me. I wish I could see him, again."

L scowled hearing this, what was that feeling he felt? Jealousy? Anger? Hatred? Fear? Whatever, that feeling was it made him dislike the thought of Taro being around his precious, little Near. He could vaguely remember what happened the last time he'd allowed the teen around his sweet child. Shuddering he shook the thought of calling Beyond, and asking him to murder Taro in his sleep away.

"You know why he can't see you, Near," L said caressing Near's cheek affectionately "although I've invited him to our next family reunion, and to your next birthday. He said that he'd be more than glad to come over at either of those times, but we shouldn't wander off topic like this."

L sighed. "I want you to promise me that you will not wander off."

"Why? Merro and Matty wander off."

"Yes, well, they can take care of themselves better than you can. You must understand, Near that you aren't strong enough to fight or fast enough to run. You may be clever enough to hide but hiding won't save you. It never saves you. If anything it makes the monster want to catch you even more than when they started after you."

"Daddy, did a monster hurt you?" Near asked innocently.

"Yes." L replied, sadly.

"Who was the monster?"

"My mother. She attacked me and raped me, Near. I swear that I'll never harm you as she did me. But I want you to understand the dangers monsters impose."

"I understand, Daddy and the monsters sound scary." Near said with a weak voice. "They don't scare me, though, Daddy, I'm not afraid of them."

"Those don't frighten you?" L questioned doubtfully.

"No." Near finally replied, after a deep thought. "I am not frightened by those monsters, as I have said before, Daddy, they don't frighten me."

"Why is that?" L asked softly stroking Near's soft, white curls.

"Because, I trust that Daddy and Matty will protect me from the monsters, like they protect me from Mello." Near said hugging his stuffed panda lovingly.

"And I promise that I _shall_ protect you from those monsters." L smiled pausing in his stroking of Near's white curls. "If they bother you, you just tell me and I'll be sure to make them regret it, I promise Near."

"I love you, Daddy." He looked at him with sleepy half lidded eyes.

"Yes…I know you do." L said as the albino wrapped his thin, little arms around his father's waist.

_But can I ever love you the way you love me?_He asked himself looking at the innocent child, who he knew had an abnormal crush on him, despite the fact he was playing the father role, and Near the son, along with Mello and Matt, but he seemed to think of L more of a boyfriend than a father, which was understandable, considering that some small children have ridiculous crushes on adult figures. L remembered that at Mello's age he, had a small crush on his own father, Watari. He eventually got over it, though.

_No. I cannot ever love you as you love me._ He answered himself without much thought. _Never. I could never have such feelings for you. You're my child and I'm your father. It's just that simple and it's the reason why my feelings could never cross the line of being parental love. I wish not to hurt you, but I shall never share your feelings._

"Daddy, can I be your special person?" the small boy asked, breaking into L's thoughts.

L gave the child a soft smile and ruffled his curls.

"Can I, please, be your special person, Daddy?" the small boy asked again.

"No." L chuckled. "You're too young, and you will have to wait for your own special person, Near. I know you will find her…or him, someday."

"But…you're my special person...aren't you, Daddy?"

"No, I am not. I'm your father." L said firmly, scowling. "I cannot be anymore than that, or else I'd be considered a pedophile, which I am not and do not want to be. Besides that Near, I am an adult and you a small child. It would be wrong if we were anything, but a parent and offspring, understand?"

"Yes, I understand, but…Daddy…I love you." Near said kissing L's cheek tenderly.

"Good night, Near." L said ruffling his son's hair.

"Good night, Daddy." Near said as L left out of the room.

Okay, so maybe Near _wasn't_ mentally stable, but…neither was Mello or Matt, if anything all three children were a bit crazed…no thanks to their uncle Beyond…Mello flew in and out of his rages and Matt was a very hyperactive gamer that on more than one occasion smelled of matches…curse that arsonist wannabe.

L lay in his bed as he wondered why his children acted so odd. Could it be that he _was _a bad parent? No. He loved and disciplined his children. If a parent can manage that, then they're good a parental figure, in L's opinion, anyway.

Perhaps…with Mello it was all of those chocolate covered lemons his mother ate before he was born…yes maybe that is the cause for his behavior. And Matt's mother smoked… and drank some alcoholic drinks before he was born, hmm, I wonder how that affected his psyche? And then, Near's mother liked eating sweets and seafood, that might have resulted in Near's oddities.

His mind went blank for a nanosecond.

L frowned. What am I thinking? They're just children, boys, to be exact. Children are sometimes wild and active especially if they are boys. Whatever they're mothers done before they were born has nothing to do with the children themselves…I hope. No, it's pure superstition. L scowled as he scolded himself. They're good boys…usually.

L drifted off into a light sleep, as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said sleepily. "You may enter if you wish, but please, make it brief."

The door opened and the next thing he knew Matt was at his right side and Mello on his left and Near lay on top of his chest all three boys asleep, while he drifted in and out of consciousness. He mentally face palmed. He'd been trying to get the boys to sleep in their own rooms, but when they became frightened or had nightmares…he was lenient. He soon drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

The next morning L awoke and saw that the boys had switched places over night. Matt was on his chest and Mello lay on his right side leaving Near on his left side with his small arms wrapped around L's neck. It was mornings such as these L wished he didn't have to work.

He loved his boys more than anyone he'd ever met (except for his father Watari and his adopted younger brothers Alternative and Beyond) in his entire life. The main point was that L loved his family, and he wished that he could stay with them, but knew that he had to work or he'd get behind on bills and lose the house, then he'd lose his children and there was no way in hell that he would let that happen.

He carefully got up and stalked quietly from his room. L went to a room down the hall, which was called the library, but was simply a room filled with books, which were scattered about messily and had two computers on a table in a large corner of the room.

L checked posts for any new babysitters who haven't heard, seen or been around his brood. A rookie one might say. Luckily he found one, but it was only one. He sighed and knew that if he were to keep his job he'd have to keep this babysitter longer than one day, longer than two days, heck three days would be a miracle! L quickly sent an email to the young man applying for the job. He switched the word coloring as he sent the email and was surprised when he got an immediate reply and a conversation sparked.

**Conversation: **

**Meet me in Terrible Tavern at two in the afternoon tomorrow afternoon. I trust you will do a good job caring for my kids…but I will like to have a face-to-face meeting. Please, prepare yourself in every way possible if you are willing to accept the job. You may wish to speak with some past babysitters and I hope for your sake that you are a very (if at all) patient man.**

**Haha! I'm fairly patient. And I accept the meeting & job, but why Terrible Tavern and why must I be prepared for your children? Are they spoiled horrible little brats that** **whine every two seconds?**

**No. I assure you they…aren't brats or spoiled…and they are not horrible. And, well, you may not have heard of us, but we're the Lawliet's residence outside of town and a few miles from the beach. My children need someone to watch them while I'm at work and we've already been through a total of sixty two babysitters.**

**Wow, rough year? School must've been hard on 'em. Ya know losing babysitters left and right. **

**(LOL!) & (Smirk) Actually, it's been two months. & what do you mean year? It's February. And my children are home schooled, thank you very much, & I wish to meet you at Terrible Tavern, because I wish to be in a nice quiet place while we talk. It's never really full. Never. Besides I've memories of that place and like to visit every now and again. **

**Oh, well, may I have the name of who I shall be employing?**

**My name?**

**Yes pwease!**

**L. Lawliet**

**What are the kids' names? **

**Matt Jeevas, Mello Keehl and Near River...**

**Why're their last names all different if they're your children? **

**(frown) …. :(**

**Mr. Lawliet?**

**I'll answer any other questions you may have at Terrible Tavern…I just don't feel comfortable speaking of my children over the computer…I'd like to exchange further information at our meeting. Please, be prepared and ready if you truly accept this job…really, really, really, really prepared! **

With that emailed L switched the computer off and proceeded to lock all the windows and doors to the house. He locked away any tools Mello could use to torment Near and hid the knives and forks in a cabinet that was way too high for Mello to reach. He set out plastic knives and forks hoping they wouldn't be used for torture purposes.

He made breakfast for the children, which was some chocolate chip pancakes for Mello (he lied about what he'd said the night before to teach Mello a lesson), Matt got regular pancakes with cinnamon on top and L made blueberry pancakes for Near, but didn't add any syrup. He knew that the albino disliked sweets. Afterwards he left the house heading for work, but since he had no car he had to walk.


	2. Light Yagami: Babysitter

Rereading the email he was sent, young twenty-year-old (homosexual) Light J. Yagami felt curious as to why the emails he had been sent were so suspicious…he wondered and pondered about the emails, but decided he needed the extra job, since his landlady, Chico raised his rent to nine hundred dollars a month.

She was certainly trying to get rich…or make him finally like, like her…Light knew that Chico had a crush on him, but he didn't feel the same. He was attracted to guys not girls, but she didn't seem to care, which made him like her a lot less than he already did.

As he finished rereading the first email he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was his roommate Ide reading the emails. Ide was apart of the local law enforcement like Light was. He frowned when he came to the fifth email sent from the man known as Lawliet.

"That's suspicious." Ide commented. "Three kids with different last names and then a man with a last name totally different from theirs…. and they don't even have real names what kind of name is Near? Mello? Now Matt I can understand…but the other two are just unbelievable to be honest."

"Well, if he's a single parent, then he could name them whatever he wants…or maybe those are just nicknames. Ide, you crazy, devil of a fox, what are you thinking?"

"Kidnapping."

"What? No way!"

"Jeevas. Keehl. River." Ide said numbly. "And Lawliet…none of their last names are the same…I just can't see any logical explanation, Light, none at all, other than kidnapping."

"Ide your insane!" Light sneered.

"Lawliet." Ide mused. "Now, just where have I heard that name before? I could swear I heard it before, but where?"

"Look Ide, if he was a kidnapper then why would he want a babysitter?"

"I don't know. Maybe to make sure the kids don't attempt an escape."

"Ide…you're totally paranoid."

"Oh, yeah? Then how come he lives out in the country away from any living human being? Why doesn't he send the kids to school? Why haven't ya heard of him, up until now? He could've posted an ad in the newspaper asking for a sitter."

"Ide, I have no idea why he doesn't do any of that, but I think I'll take the job, I do need the extra bucks, after all. And if those kids turn out to be kidnapped, then I'll alert you and you can call the Calvary for backup. Okay?"

"Yeah, but why do you think the babysitters keep quitting? Huh? If you ask me we should get to the bottom of this quick!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, you know that I'm not one to spy, but to be a single parent this guy must be ugly! Bet his kids are ugly, too. That could explain a few things. Anyway, I've got notes to take on them so I'll see you later."

Ide waved bye to Light as he got up from his chair and packed a small bag. He put in his lunch, which was two ham and cheese sandwiches and an orange. He also packed a notepad and pen to take the notes with and he also added a pocketknife to peel with. Light left right away. He already knew two men next door and down the hall, who had once babysitted for a Mr. Lawliet. The next-door neighbor, Demegawa was also gay and had a crush on Light, but Light never (because the man was twenty three years older than himself, unattractive and he was a major pervert) returned the feelings.

The other man who was across the hall, Mogi, he was straight and he seemed silent almost always, but he was very honest and talked about almost anything that was on his mind. He was good looking enough, for Light's tastes, anyway.

Light headed for Mogi's first.

"Light? What's going on?" Mogi asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, no. Nothing is wrong. I just want some info on some kids that I'll be babysitting. That's all I want." Light said smiling warmly.

"Oh, well, come in then." Mogi said allowing Light to enter his apartment and sit himself in a comfy chair. "If you're talking about those three children at the Lawliet residence, then I'll give you a lot of good tips."

"You will? Really? What kind of tips?"

"Well, first off, Mello loves chocolate and hates vegetables and fruits, his brother Matt likes to eat spicy food, but he also has a taste for sweet foods and, the youngest child, Near hates sweets and prefers to eat a balanced diet. If you can remember their eating patterns then you should survive longer than I did."

"Okay, I've got that all wrote down…now, can you tell me about games they like to play?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but Near likes playing with toys and Matt loves video games, Mello seemed to love sports and constantly asked to go outside and play."

"Okay. They each have different games they like to play, then…"

"Yes. Oh, and keep your eyes on Mello, because he's the most dangerous one of the three. He's like an evil genius. Well, I suppose all three of them are considered geniuses for their ages, but my point is that he's a troublemaker. Oh, and if Matt asks you a strange question, then keep your eyes peeled for trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah. Mello bashed me over the head with a skateboard. Luckily, Matt called an ambulance and Lawliet apologized for the incident, but Mello was happy to be rid of me. That little blonde hates babysitters. I don't know why, but he just does."

"Okay, well, thanks for all of that." Light said, leaving. Next stop Demegawa's apartment. Knocking once Light felt his stomach tighten with queasiness.

Another knock and he heard movement.

The door opened.

"Light what are you doing here?" Demegawa asked sounding stunned.

"Um, I'm here to discuss the children at the Lawliet residence with you. I'm gonna be babysitting them and I want to know what they're like and need some knowledge and warning about them."

Demegawa scowled. "You mean you're their new chew toy?"

"I guess so." Light nodded. Once seated they begun speaking on the matter. Demegawa tried to avoid the subject at first but failed.

"Light, those children are demons. Especially, the one called Mello. He's haunted my nightmares with that evil little, redheaded pet imp of his, Matt I believe his name was. And that small, albino is a complete brat!"

"And what of their father?"

"Hmm, the man was attractive enough, but he appeared to be the type who'd abuse his own child. I tried to hook up with him at first but those kids always got in the way." He snarled. "Those three boys are evil or possessed! Either way I hate their guts and the feeling is mutual with them! Little freaks…"

"What did those kids do?"

"They seemed sweet at first, but the moment I turned my back they went to work. The redhead got me all relaxed like, then the one that appeared the most harmless brought me a glass of water, which I drank all of. The blonde, who is the ringleader drugged my drink and tied me up while I was unconscious then they played a game with me."

"A game?"

"Twenty, Twenty questions I believed they called it. For every answer I got wrong I was forced to down lemon juice mixed with cinnamon, milk, egg yolk, salt, raw meat and rotten vegetables. It was disgusting!"

"Hmm, are you exaggerating…a bit?" Light asked skeptically.

Demegawa shook his head sternly. "No, love I'm not, those children is the devil's spawn! They aren't normal or decent! It'd be inhumane to put them in a cell with a murderer and I'm not talking about for the children! They'd be the death of anyone who is told to watch them! They only seem to listen to that Lawliet fellow."

"Interesting…" Light mused. "Do you know anyone who has watched them longer than a day? Anyone whose watched them for a week, maybe?"

"Ha! No such luck!" Demegawa laughed. "The longest anyone has been with them is three days! And that was a one-time deal! They chased that sitter away, too, apparently!"

"What was the babysitter's name?"

"I believe the sitter was a young boy, um, oh yes! A teenager who goes by the name Taro Kagami…he goes to the local high school and I believe he is currently fourteen years old and in the sophomore class. I heard he skipped a grade or two. A very smart kid, but not smart enough to keep his position as a babysitter for those evil beasts!"

"Hey, I know where that kid lives, well, thanks Demegawa, I guess I owe you one." Light said as he waved and left. Two hours later he was across town knocking on the front door of a small, yet beautiful house.

A young girl opened the door. She looked to be about eight with pretty, curly sandy colored hair that seemed to match her large, sparkling blue eyes and creamy white skin that glowed in the sunlight. She was dressed in a black dress with matching black shoes and white gloves; her hair was put up in a single ponytail tied up by a scarlet, red ribbon.

"Who're you?" she demanded appearing disappointed. "I thought you were Merro!"

"No, I'm Light Yagami and whose Merro?" he asked confused.

"He's my boyfriend!" she snapped.

"Boyfriend how can a little kid have a-"

"Merro is more handsomer than you!" She snapped, interrupting him.

She stuck her tongue out at Light, before the phone rang and she ran off to get it. An older boy came to the door. He had sleek, jet black hair that matched his dark eyes and his tanned skin. He wore a boring gray t-shirt with jeans and beat up, old black and white sneakers. He appeared to be around sixteen years old.

"Sorry, man, but she likes to act grown up." The boy sighed, scratching the back of his head lazily. "Did Ichigo cause you any trouble, man?"

"No, but she's defiantly a brat." Light chuckled.

"I totally agree, dude!" the boy in the doorway laughed. "Name's Jugo Kagami, pleasure, to make your acquaintance…um...Mr.…?"

"Yagami. Light Yagami. I'm here to speak with Taro Kagami if he's available."

"Taro?" the teen spoke with concern and confusion. "Do ya mean my little bro? That Taro?" He paused to see Light nod. "Yeah, he's here and doin nothing. What happened? What'd he do this time? Is he in trouble, man? Why do ya need to see him?"

"Oh, well," Light said with a weak smile. "I heard that he once babysat for an L. Lawliet and was wanting to speak with him about the job, I'll be his replacement in the job."

"Oh, well-"

"Hey! Jugo! Where's Ichi?"

Light turned and saw a nine-year-old boy standing a foot or so behind him. The boy wore only black with no shoes and he had blonde hair with cold blue eyes that seemed to freeze anything that got caught within their gaze.

"Oh, hi, Merro." Jugo greeted the kid with a crooked smile. "Ichigo your boyfriend is here!" he yelled and within seconds the girl was outside hanging onto the boy's arm gushing about how handsome he was and how cool he was and about how she bought him a present. The blonde seemed to like her well enough. He invited her to his house, but she declined much to his annoyance.

After a while they left and Light was allowed into the house to speak with Taro, who was eating some raisin cookies with a glass of milk in the kitchen. Taro Kagami turned out to be a thin, fourteen year old boy who had light brown hair and dark eyes with pale skin. He appeared to be intelligent, but not very strong or very controlling. Light introduced himself and cut straight to the point, not wanting to waist anymore time.

"What are some tips you could give me when I start babysitting those kids?"

"Oh, well, nothing much, just be yourself," Said Taro drinking some of his milk "I loved babysitting those kids." He said with a glum smile. "They were great to be around and really fun to play with, they liked me more than any other babysitter they ever had…Lawliet was impressed, anyway."

"He was?"

"Yeah. He said that if I wanted I could find playmates for them and set up play dates with Ichigo, and them. It's basically what I do, now. But it's just because I don't baby-sit them anymore." He said the last sentence with a pained sadness in his voice.

"Hey, Taro…um…do they still like you?" Light asked curiously.

"No. Those kids…they _love_ me over all their other babysitters!" Taro laughed softly. "I'm their favorite! And I hope you win them over like I did cause they're really great kids. No matter what anyone else says they're really great to be around."

"If you're their favorite and if you were such a great sitter than why aren't you still babysitting them? I mean it doesn't make sense. If you were the babysitter who stayed the longest and liked them so much, why quit?"

"I didn't have a choice." Taro said with sad, half lidded dark brown eyes. "I was fired."

"What? Fired?"

"Yeah, Lawliet fired me."

"Why?"

"Well, there was a small, albino kid…and he…well he liked me." Taro said blushing.

"What's so bad about that?" Light asked raising an eyebrow. "Was Lawliet jealous?"

"No, he apparently got the impression that I forced his child into…kissing me. I suppose it was because after the kiss broke his kid, Nia, as his brother, Matt called him, started crying and saying that he was a bad person and that it was all his fault that I was gonna get into trouble and that he wanted to get kisses like that more often."

"He begged for forgiveness. I forgave him, over a million times, before he accepted the fact that we were friends. Lawliet won't let me see him, if we're alone together. I guess he is worried I might kiss his kid again."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Oh, well, he asked me to." Taro confessed, face flushing even more. "He fell down and broke his lip and he wanted me to kiss it and make it feel better, but ya know, how it went. Lawliet walked in at the wrong moment and…well…I'm fired the next minute."

"Oh, yes, I can understand that." Light said nodding. "Did you try to explain the situation to him, maybe if you explained he'd have-?"

"Yes, but still, I was fired. I learned from his younger brother, Alternative, that he was raped as a kid. I asked how old he was and Alternative said that he was five when it happened the first time. It happened a second time when he turned eight and a third when he turned twelve. It happened two more times after he became fourteen and the last time it happened was when he turned seventeen."

"Really? Well, who had done it to him?"

"His rapists…were his own mom and her boyfriends, which she had behind her husband's back…they promised that they were just loving him, but he knew better. When they stripped him and forced him to have sex with them, all he could do was cry and beg them to stop and endure the pain. His mother always kissed him many times before she decided to rape him, besides, I can honestly understand, why he was the way he was when he saw me kissing on his child."

"Oh, you do?" Light asked amazed. "Were you also-"

"Yeah, I was also raped, once, by a taxi driver. It was terrifying and it's something I don't want anyone to ever go through. Nobody deserves to go through, such a horrible ordeal…it just hurts, too much…too much…Light. Besides, I've developed a fear of taxies, now." Taro laughed nervously trying to sound calm, but couldn't hide his fear and nervousness. "I think that when Lawliet saw me and Nia lip locked he became afraid that I was merely preparing to rape his child, behind his back."

"Okay, that makes sense, but still, how can you feel, okay, about getting fired?"

"He worried and was afraid that I'd rape his kid if we got too involved with each other. He seemed frightened when he saw me kissing on his child and when the kid started to cry, well, that made things worse, but Lawliet trusts me enough to let me be around his other two sons. Besides, he allows me to see his youngest son, as long as he's in the room or as long as other family members are near by. So, I'm okay with it."

"Hmm, well, is Mr. Lawliet…good looking…or attractive?"

"I can't say he's attractive." Taro grinned. "Mostly because I'm as straight as a knife."

"Well, is he…um…you know…gay?" Light sputtered.

"Huh? Gay? No, Lawliet isn't gay, but he's bisexual. He's had a select few boyfriends and a very, very few girlfriends, but always ended up dumping them, saying that they didn't have the right chemistry. Usually, it's because he thinks they may hurt his children. He really loves those kids, you know?"

"No, I don't know. I've never had children or been married, but I've got a lot of people _interested in me_. The only problem is that I'm _not_ _interested in_ _them_…or ready to marry them on the spot. By the way, was Mr. Lawliet ever married?"

"Yes, he was married at two points in time, his first marriage was to a sexy, redhead, but as soon as his child was born they got a divorce, but that was just because she hated kids, and detested the one he already had. After her he married an albino. She was really beautiful."

"Were they ever divorced?"

"No. I think that he really loved her, because they had a baby together. She was a surrogate mother for both his brothers, but she died delivering Alternative's baby, and so Lawliet didn't attempt to meet another woman. I suppose you could say he was, way too heartbroken. Any women he did meet, though, were dumped two or so days after they met. I think that he's becoming lonely, but that's just my opinion, of course."

"Wait if he was married twice, then how come he has three kids? Are two siblings from the same mother?"

"No. His first child born was from a dim-witted high school friend of his. She agreed to carry his first baby for him, but he had to owe her a favor, which he did, and that favor was to never make her pregnant again. Maybe you know her…um…her name is Misa Amane and I think she's about your age or maybe a year younger."

"Misa? Yeah, I know her. She's one of the people who won't stop begging me for a date no matter how many times I say 'no'. Anyways, why didn't she tell anyone?"

"Well, she has three reasons. One: She hates Lawliet. Two: She thinks he's a complete moron and a pervert. And finally reason three: She doesn't like children, very much." Light, then stood and he stretched himself. "Well, thanks for the info. I think I'll be able to get through a day of babysitting them."

Light made his way home, eating his lunch on the way. It was almost sundown by the time he got home and found Ide researching on the name Lawliet. He discovered his file on the police files. He found out exactly what Taro had told Light, but he also found out that he was related to a crazed, killer known by the name Beyond Birthday and he was released from the asylum he was in two years after Lawliet's second child, had been born. Light was becoming very interested in this L. Lawliet and felt like he was gonna have a fun time babysitting his kids.

He found out that Lawliet had lived in Winchester, England as a kid with his family, Los Angles when his younger brother went to a mental institution, New York, New York City when his first child was born, Salem, Michigan when his second child was born, and Juno, Alaska when his third child was born. He moved from Alaska to Germany and stayed there for a couple of months, but eventually moved again and ended up in Japan for two years, but moved to Paris, France and stayed there for Christmas and New Years Eve, but moved back to Los Angles, before finally moving to the small house away from town in the country side.

He'd been arrested at one time as a suspect in the murders of two people known as Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomsash, but he was cleared once his brother Beyond was found to be the killer.

Another time he was arrested for suspected child abuse, child endangerment, and the raping of minors, but there was a humungous lack of evidence, so he was cleared on false charges. Two women and a man who claimed to have witnessed him harming the children, but the children, themselves said that they were lying, yet the court didn't go on the word of toddlers, so they asked neighbors who claimed that he could have, seeing as the children were constantly cut or bruised. After that, Lawliet was monitored for a full six months, before the charges were completely dropped.

While in Paris, France he was arrested for the carrying of alcohol around minors, but the charges were dropped almost as quickly as they were brought up.

Light wondered if Lawliet was an alcoholic?

It'd make enough sense.

Light lay in his room grinning. He was defiantly interested in this, Lawliet and his family. It certainly was strange. He'd never been attracted to anyone so strongly, even if it was only curiosity and a mysterious air that floated around the man, attracting him.


	3. Pain

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope ya like dis update to Faimley Matters...**

**Yeah, I've been having computer trouble...sooooo...hope ya likie, cause I wrote this with a hope to entertain anyone whose been reading.**

**Pwease, R&R!**

**Luv, Fairylust**

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen playing on his portable DS Matt heard a loud crash from upstairs. Giving a sigh he jumped up and walked up the stairs warily. It couldn't have been Mello. He'd left for his play date with Ichigo Kagami. And Near was the quietest kid Matt had ever met. Always in his room playing with his toys, reading a book of some sort, looking through the family scrapbook or writing about something in his little, white journal.

The redhead heard another crash as something broke. He entered L's room and saw Near sitting on the bed, his normally white skin and clothing was stained by a crimson red. Matt's eyes widened. Near sat breathing unevenly and trying not to cry.

"Near what happened?" Matt asked with a tone of concern.

"I-I don't know…" the albino whimpered. "I-I fell a-asleep in my room and woke up like this. I think…I think…Mello has hurt me…hurt me again."

"Man, we've got to stop that bleeding." Matt said as the white sheets drastically turned red. "Stay still, I'll go get some alcohol, gauze and bandages from the bathroom."

Near done as told wincing in pain as Matt returned and stopped the bleeding. Afterwards they stripped the bed and washed the sheets. Near went to his room to sleep, but Matt stayed with him for two or so hours, before leaving out locking the door behind him. There was no way he was gonna let Near hurt himself again.

He was able to finish cleaning up Near's mess in enough time to finish his game. Mello came through the front door exactly one hour ahead of L and was covered in kiss imprints. Matt _had_ to burst out laughing.

"What the hell is makin you laugh like a damn hyena?" the temperamental blonde snapped. "Nothing is funny!"

"Your freakin face is covered in lipstick!" Matt laughed. "You've got a kissy-face!"

"Shut up fag-face!" Mello countered.

"Explain it you loony!" Matt spat.

"Ichigo gave some kisses." Mello said sticking his tongue out at Matt.

"You're a loser!"

"Guess I am." Matt shrugged knowing that if he got into a fight with Mello he'd lose.

"What've you and the puffball been doin?" Mello asked as he rubbed at his face. "You've played your game and he's been….doing what?"

Matt scowled. "He did it again, Mello. He went to sleep and woke up hurt again. We can't keep it a secret. We've gotta tell dad. If we don't Near could get seriously hurt…or worse, killed! We've really gotta tell."

Mello gave him an amused smirk. "Nah, let's keep it our little secret. Maybe he'll jump out a window or drown himself, while a babysitter is here. We'll eliminate two birds with one stone. Afterwards it'll just be us and dad and nobody else."

"That's cold." Matt sighed shaking his head.

"Whatever." Mello mumbled rolling his eyes "He'll grow out of it," he reassured the redhead "you know, like when you grew out of pissing your pants when you got embarrassed, scared, sad or angry."

"Shut up!" Matt snapped blushing.

Mello giggled evilly.

"Don't joke, besides you know I never done anything _this_ extreme." Matt scoffed. Mello shrugged, took the key from Matt and heading up stairs. He went straight to Near's room and unlocked the door. The first thing he saw was the albino playing with his dice. He was arranging them in some sort of pattern on the floor by his bed. He didn't move a muscle as Mello entered the room.

As he placed the last of the dice on the floor he stood and turned to face Mello. He grinned and twirled some of his hair with his bandaged hand wincing slight from the pain. He moved slowly, yet warily towards his half brother. Once he was within inches of him, Near wrapped his arms around Mello's slender torso, hugging him affectionately.

"What the fu-"

"Mello shouldn't say that word…remember…Daddy said you'd get into trouble if you said that word."

"Why'd you call him that?" Mello snarled. "His name is L, you know, why don't cha call him L or dad or father or pa or poppy or pops or _anything but_ daddy. It makes you sound like a wimp."

"Daddy and everybody else says that it sounds cute." The albino blushed.

"No, it doesn't." Mello protested angrily. "You should stop, it makes you sound stupid."

Near pulled away with a hurt look. "Really?"

Mello smirked crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Yes. Nia, you sound super, mega retarded when you say 'Daddy' almost as stupid as when you call Matt 'Matty' or me 'Merro' what are you a big freakin idiot? You should act as smarts as you are, but seeing as you're a retard you're acting pretty well like you should."

"I'm not stupid." Near muttered. "My IQ is very high for a kid my age, or at least that was what Matty said. He tested me on one of his video games and said I ranked higher than what you and him did. He said that I'm super, super smart!"

"Oh, yeah?" Mello said with a twitching eye.

"Yep." Near confirmed smiling as sweet as he possibly could for his Merro. "He said that you were half a point below me."

"Well, I-"

"I love Merro." Near said kissing Mello on his lips.

All time seemed to freeze. Mello stood wide eyed and blushing not expecting the albino to make such a move and Near stood with half lidded eyes and a pink dusting his cheeks. Matt appeared in the doorway behind them and gaped at the scene. He dropped his DS and stood with his mouth agape and body tensed.

All was deathly silent.

Finally Mello regained his senses and shoved Near to the floor. Spitting and sputtering he turned a cold glare to Near who stared up at him blushing. Mello raised a fist and Near squealed rolling away and jumped onto his white, socked feet.

He ran past Matt who still hadn't recovered his senses. A quick kick to his groin, from Mello, brought him back to Earth in a flash. He lay on the floor as Mello chased after Near. "I'll teach you to kiss me you stupid faggot!" he shouted as Near ducked into the kitchen. He was quick to hide inside of a cabinet hoping to escape Mello's wrath.

Mello entered the seemingly empty kitchen and looked beneath the table. He scanned the kitchen for anyplace that the small boy could hide and begun to search every inch of the kitchen. He at last began to look through all of the cabinets. Near stared at Mello fearfully once he was discovered. He cried out in pain as Mello grabbed a handful of snowy white hair forcing him from the cabinet.

"Stop it!" Near whimpered. "Brother let me go!"

"Don't call me that! We're not brothers! The only way in hell we're related is because L had us with different women. We're related strictly through _his_ DNA, got that? There is no other fucking way we're related! So, as far as I'm concerned you're just a weird, dumb, albino kid, got that snowflake?"

Near nodded vigorously.

"Good, milky, now go see if Matt's okay." The blonde ordered.

He glared as he shoved the albino to the expensive, hardwood floor. Near scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, upstairs. He saw Matt was still on the floor moaning in pain and curled up in pain. Near stood over him nervously, wondering about what to do. "Matty, do you need help?" he asked biting his lower lip. The redhead forced his green eyes to open and spoke in a shaky, sarcastic voice.

"N-no I-I am fi-fine down h-here, ju-just leave me here with the dust bun-bunnies."

"What should I do? Did Mello break your...um…well…you know?"

"I-I does-don't kn-know." Matt said through clenched teeth, his green eyes watering. "Jus-just get me s-some d-damn ice…or someth-thing like tha-that…I-I-I am in s-some re-real p-pain, h-here!"

"Okay." Near said turning to leave. "I'll be back."

The small boy walked back down stairs and headed into the kitchen where Mello was eating on a bar of chocolate, vanilla swirl fudge he'd pulled from the fridge. He scowled seeing Near enter the room. The blonde jumped from his seat as he swallowed the last bit of the fudge he'd held. He gave Near a puzzled look as he jumped up and down attempting to reach the handle of the fridge's freezer. Mello sighed shaking his head.

"Why don't you use a chair, retard?"

"I was worried that Mello would've hurt me if I took a chair." The albino admitted pulling a chair over to the fridge. He was just an inch away from reaching his objective. He turned to Mello with a blank face.

"Will you open the freezer for me?" he asked. Rolling his eyes Mello let Near jump to the floor before he climbed onto the chair and opened the freezer for the younger boy. "What does Matt need?" Mello asked with an annoyed scowl.

He eyed Near who looked up at him with those irresistible, dark eyes of his that seemed to drive adults crazy with the saying things such as: "He's so precious!" and "Aww look at those cute, dark eyes!" or "Oh, he's super cute!" and "Aww, doesn't he have the most adorable eyes?" and "He's so handsome, he must be the sweetest little boy ever!" and "Ooh, how, very pretty he is, he's the most adorable albino I've ever seen!" or "Hey, have you ever known any child as beautiful and sweet as him?" not to mention, "Isn't he just the cutest child you've ever seen!"

It was disgusting, in Mello's eyes, not to mention a load of lies.

Near wasn't precious, beautiful, pretty, cute or adorable he was a disgusting, white albino rat.

"An ice pack." Near replied.

"Yeah, I probably cracked his nuts." Mello muttered tossing an icepack at the small boy.

"Thank you, Mello." He said running from the room and slowing his pace up the stairs.

He saw that Matt wasn't where he'd been lying when Near was last there.

The albino held the icepack, tightly in his small hands as he walked cautiously to Matt's room. He peeked into the doorway and saw the redhead was lying on his bed. He was completely undressed, except for the light blue boxers he wore. Turning his head to the side Matt saw the younger boy peeking into his room. He gave a pained moan as he motioned for Near to enter. Near handed Matt the icepack and left out of the room as Matt put the icepack between his legs to relieve his pain.

For the rest of the night everything was silent, much to L's relief, but he was a bit pissed when he found out that Mello had hurt Matt and hurt Near's feelings, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was no doctor and he was no therapist, he was a detective genius. And if Mello hurt his half-siblings then all L could do was punish the blonde and comfort the other two with some good news or distract them with something interesting. Not much, but it was better than nothing.


	4. Meeting

**I made this short cause I had to go to the store for some food, but the next chapter is longer...promise.**

**XD**

**Pwease, R&R!**

* * *

It was the next afternoon when the meeting at Terrible Tavern took place and Light was more or less stunned to find out that his employer was so strange looking…yet extremely attractive.

The raven eyed him suspiciously for a second but forgot about looks and was quick to start with his questioning, as was Light quick to question the raven. Both answered rather…honestly…with a few lies coating some of the truths that neither wanted to admit to, but both could tell that not everything which was spoken was the truth.

But both males tried to stay honest.

"How old are you?" Light asked.

"Twenty-five." L replied. "And you?"

"Nineteen…maybe twenty…" Light answered self-consciously.

L rolled his half lidded, dark eyes. "Are you vain…or just self-conscious?"

Light admitted, "A bit of both." The brunette gave a half smile as he asked a question that had been on his mind for a while. "Are you an alcoholic?"

"No."

"Do you have alcohol in your house?"

"No." L answered, even though he knew it was a lie. "As I said before I do not drink."

That was the truth, but he knew that Mello and Matt had a few drinks every now and again, but he never found their stash, so what could he do? Not much, except to pry and search around for the alcohol, which always remained hidden, if he didn't know better he'd swear that the two were getting help from Near, but he always dismissed that thought. What motive would the small albino have to help the two older boys.

"You ever kidnapped anyone?" Light asked quizzically.

"Have _you_?" L countered defensively.

"No." both replied in perfect unison. With a deep sigh Light thought about a question that would be really important to know, but his mind had gone blank. He heard L yawn, apparently growing bored…either that or he was just plain tired. Whichever it was Light felt that if he didn't ask a question soon, he'd lose the chance at getting the job. Suddenly, he thought of the stories, he'd been told and wondered if they were true, well, the most useful source was sitting in front of him, might as well ask.

"Um…hey…I was told some stories and was wandering…if any were false."

"That depends…" L said with an evil smirk "are the stories…are they about my boys…or about me?"

"Okay, well, the stories were a bit of both…to be honest." Light said watching as L's evil smirk remained on his face. "Would you answer honestly on that matter?"

L nodded curtly.

"Kay, well I was told that you were…raped several times as a minor…that's why you don't feel comfortable with certain contact…being made with your children, right?"

"Depends…" the raven muttered lowering his gaze.

"On what?" Light demanded. "What does it depend on?"

"It depends on which boy is being made contact with…I know that the two oldest can take care of themselves…but…"

"The youngest is the weakest?" Light inquired. "He isn't strong like the other two so he needs protecting more than the first two?"

"I suppose you could put it that way…yes."

"Ya know you seem like a nice guy, and a smart parent, but why do I hear so many stories about your three kids being evil, little demons? I mean, if they're such nice kids, then how come they're known to most as holy terrors?"

"Matt and Mello are more than likely the two who the stories revolve around, Near may follow or may refuse, but he normally tries to just stay locked up in his room. So you shouldn't feel like he hates you if he refuses to leave his room to speak with you."

"Okay." Light nodded.

"And you shouldn't have to worry about Matt, he's…temporarily injured…Mello will be the only one you'll have to struggle with…and I'll warn you straight away that he is…very emotional…and a bully when it comes to Near, so I'd like for you to keep a close eye on him. He'll more than likely be with Matt, but just in case I want you to monitor him carefully, he's a nice-ish, rascal, madman, serial killer mix at times."

"Umm, how is he…injured?"

"I refuse to answer that…it's too painful for me to say." L winced at the thought of explaining. It was partially true, since he felt sick to his stomach to think about the whole explanation he was given when he got home and found that it was unusually quiet and found out that Mello had bruised Matt…in a certain area…due to kicking to get him out of the blonde's way…and…anyway, L didn't feel comfortable thinking of it…at all.

"Well, I think this is concluded…." L said quickly jumping to his feet. "You can start working tomorrow morning, I'll email you a specific time and wish you good luck on keeping them under control and preventing Mello from killing anybody."

With that said he walked off and left Light sitting bewildered, and slightly worried that L had made things seem better than what they were...which would mean it'd be really, really hard to watch Mello. He sighed, before getting up to go home. He was certain that he'd be able to handle just one child.

Oh, if he only knew the particular child, in which he was being entrusted to care for.


	5. First Day On The Job

It was the next morning when the babysitting started and as Light entered the house he was surprised that things were actually quiet and not a noisy hellhole that was going to suck him straight to hell…and that was the only nice way Light could think of it. Any other way seemed too gentle or harsh. Whatever. He became curious as to why all was so quiet and found himself climbing the stairs. He walked down the hall, and saw a door that was ajar. He entered that room first and saw a small white fluff ball huddled in one corner of the room playing with some cards, making a small card tower, he'd already finished one that was at least three feet high beside his bed. Light was impressed and couldn't hide it, nobody had ever made any paper material as big as that one card tower, in Light's whole life. Light immediately recognized the boy as being the youngest, and if he remembered correctly the youngest boy's name was Near.

"Um…hey…that's an impressive card tower you've made." He said stepping into the room. "Do you enjoy building these often?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well how many have you ever made?" he asked trying to start a conversation with the child.

"A lot."

"How many would a lot be? Seven, ten, eleven?"

"Sixty two."

"Wow, that's-"

"Don't knock it over!" a voice shouted from the hall causing Light to jump and knock the card tower over. "Oh, shit!" the same voice shouted before footsteps going down the hall signaled that the person had ran off.

Light looked to Near whose face had turned a reddish pink color. He was certain that the boy was angry and backed out of the room, slowly. The small boy stood and shuffled over to his fallen card tower, beginning reconstruction. He seemed to have an aura of pure hate around him the whole time. Light closed the door behind him.

"Hey!" the same voice, which had caused Light to jump and knock the card tower over, called from the staircase. Turning Light saw the same blonde boy who'd been with Ichigo Kagami on their play date.

"Catch me if you can babysitter!" he shouted, sticking his tongue out afterwards. He leapt towards the stairs and stood dangerously close to the edge of the first step. "I'm gonna jump!" he declared.

"No, wait stop!" Light yelled running to stop him.

Too late…the blonde fell backwards over the top step and landed at the bottom step with a dull thud. Light looked at his limp body in horror. His heart leapt into his throat as Mello sat up, point a finger at his face that was frozen in horror and broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. "You look so scared!" he laughed standing up and laughing so hard he cried. "You're such a loser! Ya should've known I'd done that a million times before! I _never _get hurt!" Mello laughed holding his sides. Light shook off his frightened look and turned angry.

"That's not funny!" he snapped climbing down the stairs. "What if you were hurt? You'd have had to go to the hospital or…or…you could've been-"

"What?" Mello growled angrily. "Killed? Nope, I aren't so easy to kill!"

"Fine, if you believe that, then I won't try to change that, but, please, don't attempt that stunt again. I wouldn't feel happy if I were to explain why you were in the hospital…or local graveyard…to your father on my first day on the job."

"His name is L, you stupid bastard." Mello spat hatefully.

"And you shouldn't use that language!" Light said looking at the blonde with a bitter dislike. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight!" The small boy hissed. "I'll be nine this December, though!"

"That's ten months away." Light stated.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Fuckin yeah, and I aren't gonna stop because of some damn new babysitter!"

"Who taught you to use such words?"

"Mail's mom, my mom was too stupid and vain."

"And what happened to them? Your mom, Mail's mom?"

"They both ran off and left us…" Mello replied looking down at the ground "Mail believes his mom will come back for him someday, but…but…I'm not sure about that anymore. She's been gone for too long a time. I think she abandoned him like my mom abandoned me…"

"What about Near?"

"That stupid sheep?" Mello snorted. "He's lucky."

"Oh? How is he lucky?"

"His mom died, she didn't have a choice when she left him, but…she would've left him…eventually…they always leave us with Lawliet. _Always_. They have a baby with L, and then they decide they can't love us and leave us with Lawliet. _Always_."

"He's the only one you can truly depend on, huh?"

"Yeah, but why do you care?"

"Is that why you pushed your previous sitters away, because you didn't want to start liking them, and then have them leave? Is that why you scared them all off?"

"Hell no!" Mello spat. "We just hated them, like we hate _you_!"

"Well, I'm going to be taking care of you three while your dad's at work, okay, and nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will make me quit, so easily. I want to know about you guys, maybe we can get along better if we know more about each other. What do you think?"

"I think you're a damn pedophile!"

That was all it took to start an argument. Light claimed he wasn't but Mello claimed he was and before either of them knew it two hours passed and the argument ended when Mello flipped Light the bird and ran off upstairs, giggling. Light sighed wearily as he followed him, but froze on the second top step, when he heard a shrill squeak of pain. He stood still while more squeaks of pain echoed in the silence. He made his way to Near's room and saw that the card towers had been knocked over and the small boy had vanished. Whispered voices from behind another door down the hall made Light worry. He pressed his ear against the door, to listen in on what was being said.

"Shut up, Nia!" Mello's voice whispered. "Do you wanna get caught?"

"No…no I don't want to get caught, Merro." Near whispered back.

"Than shut up!"

"I can't…it hurts…it hurts, Merro…it hurts…"

"Well, it's your own fault, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Like a band aid." Near whispered sounding frightened. "Rip it off like a band aid."

"Okay, the, like a band aid." Mello whispered back to him. "Ready?"

"Re-re-ready." The tiny albino's voice replied meekly. A shrill wail of pain made Light jump and worry that Mello had hurt the albino made him open the door, which wasn't even locked. His eyes widened as he stared at the two boys. One held bloody bandages and gauze in his hands and the other stood behind him with blood dripping from his shaking hand. Mello growled angrily as Near started to tremble.

"Get out!" he snapped at Light. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Wha-what's going on?" Light asked looking at the small albino's hand.

"Merro…" the younger boy whispered.

"Get out you stupid prick!" the angry blonde snapped at the shocked Light. "You're just making him nervous, now scram or I'll kick your ass!"

Light stood his ground firmly, scowling. "What happened?" The younger boy tried to hide behind his older half-brother who was becoming more and more pissed by the second. Light, however, ignored him to focus on Near's injury.

"Go fuck yourself Yagami, I'm taking care of Nia, not you!"

"I just want to help, Mello, before it gets infected or something." Light said crouching down so he was face to face with the small children. "Please, let me take a look at it."

"No!" Mello hissed. "I'm taking care of Nia not you!"

"Fine, but I'll watch you, just to make sure you don't do anything to make that wound worse or get it infected…or something like that. Will that be okay?"

The blonde gave a bitter nod that was clearly reluctant. Afterwards Mello begun to work on Near's hand. Light was surprised by the tenderness and care Mello used when he applied the proper medicines and whispered soft words of comfort and encouragement to the younger boy whenever he whimpered or tried to pull away because of the pain. Mello bandaged it carefully and inspected his work at least a million times, before he was satisfied. He whispered reassurance to Near as he suggested that the small boy put an icepack on the injured hand and take some pain medicine every six to eight hours. Light was truly impressed at how the blonde could be so affectionate and caring. Satisfied Mello didn't hurt Near or do anything wrong Light left.

"M-M-Mel-lo…" Near whimpered as the blonde started to follow Light out of the room.

"What?" the blonde demanded, turning around, he sounded harsh.

"W-will you k-kiss me?" the small albino asked shaking from excitement. "M-Matt says that M-Mello's k-kisses m-m-make hurt spots b-better."

"Sorry, twerp, but I only kissed Matt's bumps, cuts and bruises better when he was a kid. He grew out of it, and besides I don't like you! You're a stupid, naïve little sheep!"

"P-please…p-please M-Matt says I'm not supposed to hurt…he says I'm supposed to f-feel good and h-happy. M-Matt never lies…never…ever." Mello rolled his eyes. "Whatever, well, I'm not kissing your hand and that's that!" Near nodded vigorously showing that he understood. Mello gave a crooked smile.

"Come help me torture the new babysitter, Near." He said evilly. "I promise it'll be fun."

Near thought it over for a couple of minutes before he smirked and nodded. "Okay, I'll help Mello torture our new babysitter, only if he promises to kiss my hand, first."

"What?" Mello exclaimed in outrage. "No deal lab rat!"

"Fine…then can Mello share his and Matt's drinks? You always seem happy after a lot of drinking, I'd like to be that happy."

Mello blushed, but nodded. "Okay, deal."

The blonde spat into the palm of his hand, and Near done the same, before they shook hands (it was a boy thing) making the agreement final. The small albino followed the blonde, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Mello, whom he admired more than any other kid he'd ever met, stopped at the stairs and looked to Near with a mischievous smirk.

"Okay, Near, we'll set the trap up in the kitchen, be sure that you bring all the items I tell you to, okay?" he whispered. "You'll be able to find them in your and my room."

"Okay," Near said not caring if Mello was treating him like an idiot. "I'll do whatever you say, Merro. I promise."

The albino smiled innocently at Mello, who felt he could take advantage of the smaller boy's obedient nature later, after tormenting Light. As he was told what items to get for their trap Near was seriously hoping to make Mello like him better by being his accomplice in the twisted plot he was thinking of against their new babysitter. The albino hoped that, maybe, if he were lucky, Mello would reward him for his obedience and show some sign of affection, instead of hate, as he usually did. That'd be like Mello receiving chocolate on Matt's birthday and Matt getting tons of video games, meaning it'd equal a lot of happy, fuzzy, warm feelings, which Near disliked, but enjoyed inside of his body.


	6. Just Paintballs?

Arriving home L was terrified by a silence, which surrounded the house and everything around it. Biting his lower lip he opened the door and was stunned upon seeing Light sitting calmly in a chair with paint splattered on his cheek and clothing. L saw a few bruises on him as well. Yet he didn't see his children anywhere. Curiosity gnawed at him as he closed the front behind him silently.

"Where are the boys?" he asked softly scanning the room both warily and daunted.

Light stood, stretched and yawned with his eyes half lidded. He acted as if nothing bad had happened contradicting his appearance. "They're upstairs in bed." He said with a charming smile. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. I mean paintballs aren't so bad."

"Just paintballs?"

"Well they did attempt dumping some sort of purple goop on me, but they got into a fight and heaved it on each other. I couldn't get them to take a bath so…sorry…but they're sticky and probably will attract ants or some kind of bugs like that."

"Oh, that's all right." L said trying not to show his astonishment. "I mean something worse could've happened. You'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Light nodded. "I'll be glad to come back tomorrow, they're a little too energetic and a little too smart, but they're terrific kids, well, I haven't seen Matt, but Mello and Near are both very creative and as I said before too energetic, but that's okay."

"Speaking of Mello and Near, did Mello harm him?"

"No, actually, he was very kind to Near."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Light replied remembering how protective and caring the blonde had been.

"_Get out!" he snapped at Light. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

"_Wha-what's going on?" Light asked looking at the small albino's hand._

"_Merro…" the younger boy whispered._

"_Get out you stupid prick!" the angry blonde snapped at the shocked Light. "You're just making him nervous, now scram or I'll kick your ass!"_

_Light stood his ground firmly, scowling. "What happened?" The younger boy tried to hide behind his older half-brother who was becoming more and more pissed by the second. Light, however, ignored him to focus on Near's injury. _

"_Go fuck yourself Yagami, I'm taking care of Nia, not you!"_

"_I just want to help, Mello, before it gets infected or something." Light said crouching down so he was face to face with the small children. "Please, let me take a look at it."_

"_No!" Mello hissed. "I'm taking care of Nia not you!"_

He was pulled back into reality as L asked him to explain. He seemed puzzled and concerned like he didn't know that Near's hand had been hurt. As soon as he was done explaining, Light left.

L sighed relieved but he was also bewildered by Light's relaxed manner.

But it was mostly from relief.

His relief, however, didn't last as he started to climb the stairs and headed for Near's room. He opened the door and saw the small albino asleep on the floor while Mello occupied his bed.

Near hugged his favorite toy robot as he slept peacefully. L saw that Light hadn't lied about the purple goop. It was in their hair and it covered parts of their skin standing out in generously small patches. L bent down to examine Near's hand. And he saw that it was bandaged and he scolded himself for not noticing sooner. He lifted Near gently and laid him next to Mello.

He noticed a strange odor surrounding them other than the sickly sweet purple goop, but he quickly recognized it as the stale aroma of alcohol. He let out a sigh of frustration. The raven was certain that the blonde was to blame for that, as well as the purple goop. He was eighty nine percent certain that Near only followed along with Mello's scheme, seeing as he was so caring and was deferential to Mello.

* * *

_Sorry, hope this was good enough for now, I think I did pretty good, anyways my computer has been screwed up so sorry about no updates! Doing it now cause I have no idea when it'll screw up again!_


	7. Codenames, Bombs and Devious Plots

**Yayz! Beyond will be in this chapter! Any guesses on what'll happen later?**

**No? **

**Okay.**

**Anywayz, plz review and read or read and review to be more frank. And pwease enjoy this chappie! :^D Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or its cool merchandise or its awesome characters or even the wicked shinigami who make the anime and manga sooooooo interesting! Point is I don't own Death Note, kay? Hope, and I mean I really hope, we understand each other.**

* * *

"Okay so my first plan didn't work, right?" Mello spoke sternly.

He looked to Near and a finally recovered Matt with cold blue eyes a week after Light became their sitter. Both the redhead and albino nodded looking at the chalkboard, which Mello stood in front of in the attic. Matt and Near sat on boxes of junk, which they assumed weren't important. Mello drew on the board making an ugly monster thingy, which represented Light, and then there was a bar of chocolate, what looked like a box with a G in the center of it and a fluffy sheep. Those pictures represented them.

"So code name: Game Box do you have any ideas?"

"Zip."

"Okay, that fucks up a lot of our day. How about you codename: Fluffy-chan Sheep?"

"Yes, I was sure Matt or Mello wouldn't have an idea, so I thought something up."

"Wow, that's great!" Matt said giving Mello a smile. "Our day is unfucked!"

"Not yet!" The blonde protested. "Tell us your idea Fluffy-chan Sheep." He said looking to Near with narrowed eyes. "And it better be good, no retarded stuff, but some good stuff that would get rid of Yagami quicker than poison kills a roach. Got that?"

Near nodded, looking to Mello adoringly. "I understand codename: Chocolate-sama."

"Since when do we use honorifics?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow and giving a crooked smile as he looked at Mello. "Hmm, Chocolate-sama?"

"Shut up Matt, err, I mean Game Box!" Mello snapped.

Matt shut up rolling his eyes.

Near jumped to his feet. He ran off to one of the attic's cluttered corners and dug around for something. When he didn't find it he was told to keep looking and since it was Mello who gave the order Near was willing to obey his 'Chocolate-sama' hoping to please him in some way by finding what he was searching for amongst the clutter and antiques. After a while Matt and Mello left the attic for ice cream, leaving Near to dig up whatever he wanted. They returned an hour or two later after eating their treat then playing some of Matt's games. They were really surprised at the scene they saw upon entering the attic.

Near lay sprawled on the floor covered in a thick layer of dust with his eyes closed and hair a dirty grayish brown color. "Think he died?" Mello asked nudging the albino with his foot. Near opened his eyes and sat up looking up at the older boys blankly.

"I found it." He said wearily. "I found all that we need for my plan."

"That's good Fluffy-chan Sheep." Mello said patting the albino's head.

"What was it you found, for your plan, exactly?" Matt asked suspiciously.

Near pointed to a moldy cardboard box that was a couple inches from him. "It's just some gunpowder, rusty cans, broken timer, old newspapers, white yarn and lots of old pepper spray?" Mello said frowning as he looked into Near's box.

Near beamed.

Matt face palmed.

Mello pursed his lips.

He turned to Near or Fluffy-chan Sheep as is codename was. Mello or Chocolate-sama didn't understand what Near was thinking of doing with the materials. What went through that strange mind of his? Mello and Matt didn't know nor did they even _try_ to.

"What the fuck are you thinking of using this crap for?" Mello demanded.

"I'll tell you once I make a quick phone call." Near promised as he headed for the stairs. He snuck past Yagami easily; the sitter was in the kitchen speaking with someone on a cell phone. Allowing Near to grab the wireless phone in the living room with no trouble at all. He dialed in a number and waited for three seconds before a familiar voice picked up the phone on the other side. "Hello?"

"Hi, Uncle A can I speak with Beyond?"

"Why? Are you in trouble?"

"No."

"Is L dead?"

"No."

"Do you have a death situation?"

"No."

"Do you need him to kill someone?"

"No."

"Do you need money?"

"No."

"Have you ran away and need advice on where to live life as a hermit?"

"No."

"Are you building a nuclear bomb?"

"Not exactly…it is a bomb…just not that deadly."

"Is that a joke?"

"No."

"Did Matt and Mello put you up to this?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I'll put him on, in a minute." A said. Near heard him yell and then heard someone yell back, he heard something break and something explode then he heard more yelling, and finally Beyond spoke to him sounding excited.

"You really want me to speak with you about building a weapon?"

"Yes."

"Who you going to blow up?"

"Nobody, its not that kind of bomb."

"Oh, you mean a prank bomb to get rid of your sitter, don't you?"

"Yes, I imagine that's the purpose this bomb serves."

"Kay, well first you need materials, do you got those?"

"Yes."

"Do you have tools?"

"Not many."

"Well, how about we make us a deal?" Beyond started to sound dark and mysterious. "You do something humiliating and I'll send you some tools that you don't got provided that you return them. Does that sound reasonable?"

"What do you mean by humiliating?"

"Oh, you know just do something that will mortify and/or make you uncomfortable in every possible way. I don't care how you do it but Mello and Matt have to be eye-witnesses to your humiliation. Is that a deal?"

"You were paid off weren't you?"

"Hey, when Blondie hands me the jam and whispers a request I can't say no. You understand, don't you? It'd be like you being given a new toy robot and told to hit Mello in the eye. You'd want to refuse but you don't, because you want to keep what they give you. You know you would hit him if a toy was involved."

"Yes. It's a deal."

"Good. Those tools will be there in the next hour, better hurry the humiliation train up."

"What if I say that I can give you ten jars of jam if you give me the tools for free?"

"Damn! Ten jars? That's enough to last me tomorrow and today!" he said with false excitement. "Gee, what will I do now since I already have like over a hundred jars of jam?" he said sarcastically. "How about you give me thirty-four bucks and it's a deal?"

"Deal." Near said quietly.

"Deal, bye!" B said sounding more than excited. "See you in the next hour!"

Near hung the phone up and shuffled back to the attic. He relayed the deal, which he made with Beyond to Matt and Mello or as they told him to call them Game Box and Chocolate-sama. Near didn't get why they even needed codenames in the first place. Light already knew who they were. It was so pointless to have codenames that you don't need. But it was sort of fun to call each other different names. They discussed their plan and talked about the deal some, before their meeting was dismissed.

"Chocolate-sama, I have a question." Near said as Mello started to leave the attic. "I think that you should answer it before the meeting can be officially dismissed."

"Fine, Fluffy-fucking-chan Sheep what is your question?"

"How will we do our activities if-"

"If Light's in the way." Matt said cutting Near off.

Mello gave it some thought and smiled evilly. "Fluff-chan Sheep I think your cuteness will actually come in handy, right about now."

"But Chocolate-sama said that I wasn't cute."

"I lied!" Mello spat. "You're damn adorable!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah!" Matt said joining Mello. "Why else would adults' hearts melt when they look at you? You're as cute as a little girl."

Near blushed a pale pink. A rosy pink shown on the young boy's face making Mello smirk his evil smirk knowing that his plan to get Light out of the way couldn't fail if he kept his underling (Near) believing he was cute and kept his second in command (Matt) from stealing his spotlight. He believed that that would be easy to do.

"To the kitchen, Matt you can get the sleeping pills!" he exclaimed.

Running from the attic, Near followed him timidly to the kitchen as he was told to and Matt went to L's bathroom for the medicine. They all met in the kitchen, which Light had left since his call and was sitting in the living room reading a book and listening to the boys' conversation as they spoke in low voices in the kitchen. He knew they were up to something. He just knew it! They were doing something bad and the more he thought about it the more nervous he became. Finally he got up and went in to see that they were sitting at the table with four chocolate milkshakes.

"Hey, Light," Matt said smiling a friendly smile "how are ya?"

"Great." Light said uneasily, he could see something was wrong and wanted to know what. "What's with the milkshakes?"

"Oh, ya know," Mello, said casually "we thought that we'd behave ourselves and make you a treat. You were right we should get to know each other and be good pals. What do you say? We made you a milkshake too. Try it it's really, really good."

Light knew something was wrong. The scene was too welcoming. Too kindhearted, and the words were too nice coming from a kid like Mello. And Matt seemed too friendly as well. Near was blank so Light couldn't read him as bad news. But it was still strange they would be so nice to him. They after all, did say that they _hated_ him. Taking a deep breath he sat down and looked at the milkshake Mello pushed to him.

He didn't like the looks of this one bit.

"Okay, but first you drink yours." He said uncertain that he wanted to chance his milkshake being poisoned or doped.

"Okay, Near drink yours." Mello said as he sipped on his milkshake and Matt slurped his. Near shook his head stubbornly. Mello gave him a death glare and Near shook his head again. "Nia, please drink your milkshake." Mello said through clenched teeth. Light watched as Near once again refused to drink any of his shake.

"I don't like chocolate." He pouted.

Light felt at ease hearing that. And he had to admit that the kid looked cute when he pouted. Feeling at ease Light downed some of the shake, and then stood shakily as he realized that he felt funny. He looked at Mello, Matt and Near who watched as he stumbled backwards. Light leaned against a wall as he realized that he was getting very sleepy, really fast. He looked to the three boys. Matt and Mello no longer smiled their friendly smiles, but smirked sinisterly. Near watched still appearing blank. "What did you spike-spike my shake with?" he gasped fearing that he'd been poisoned.

"Don't be frightened it was just some sleep pills." Mello said jumping from his seat accompanied by Matt and Near. "Fluffy-chan Sheep dispose of evidence, Game Box commandeer our cocksucking babysitter's wallet." He said sounding more like the Mello had grown to know over the course of time he'd been sitting them. Before either Near or Matt could move Light fell facedown on the floor partially conscious.

Near grabbed the milkshakes and dumped them down the drain washing the cups and placing them in a cupboard where they belonged. Matt pulled Light's wallet out and looked at the sitter's driver's license. "He's twenty, can you believe that?" Matt scoffed. "This guy must be a real pedophile if he wants to be a babysitter."

Mello gave Matt a serious glare. "No talk about you know what around you know who, or else you know who will tell or ask L and we'll be some deep shit for talking about you know what around you know who. You want that Gay Game Box?"

"No and don't call me gay!" Matt hissed.

"I'll call you gay if I want to!"

"I was just saying that this guy would have to be totally sexually bent to want to look after kids all day! That makes him a real perverted fag and you know it so don't snap at me! You agree with me that Yagami is a total perv."

"Yeah, but-"

"Who're you to be so pissed? So what? I said pedophile around…you know who…L never said that we couldn't. But this guy is twenty? Come on! I could have any girl I want at the age of twenty!"

"You wish!" Mello snickered.

"Shut up!" Matt chuckled. "I totally could!"

"Matty?" Near spoke before Mello could say anything.

"Yeah Near?" Matt said looking to the younger boy, who gave him a curious look. "What is that?" Mello whispered to Matt and the redhead whispered back. They did that for like ten to twenty minutes. Near gave the two older boys a confused stare. What were they saying? Tilting his head to the side like a cat would he continued looking at Matt curiously. "What's a pedophile, Matty?"

Both of the older boys turned to him with wide eyes.

Near looked at them innocently.

Matt blushed.

Mello face palmed.

"Mel-"

"Oh, no, you said it, so you can explain it to him!" Mello spat jerking the wallet from Matt. "You can explain that to Fluffy-fucking-chan Sheep while I inform B we've got his money. And if you explain it then why don't you go into detail? Yeah, we can get our asses chewed out by L for telling the twerp about sex, too!"

The blonde jogged to the living room leaving Matt and Near with the unconscious Light.

Matt opened his mouth to start explaining then stopped. He looked at how pretty Near was, despite Mello's objections that he wasn't cute, Matt couldn't deny the reality that Near was in fact adorable. He was sort of chubby a boy because of baby fat, but when Matt thought about it, Near would look sweet even without the baby fat. Matt looked at Near's large, innocent dark eyes and felt guilt well up inside him. The redhead wished he had never said pedophile, because now he had to explain what it was to a kid who was quiet, adorable, innocent and curious all at once. The gamer didn't want to imagine Near ever learning about people who did what those pervs did and that was why he blushed.

"Well…you know…they…um…have you heard about child molesters…?"

Near shook his head.

_Damn L why do you always have to censor stuff for little kids?_ Matt asked himself. Matt briefly considered begging Mello to tell Near, but knew the blonde would just scare Near and L would find out and be pissed. The gamer swallowed feeling sweat bead along his forehead. "How about I explain it to you when you're older? You're not old enough to know, yet. How about I tell you when you turn eight? You should be old enough then, that was when Mello told me."

Near nodded.

Matt wiped his forehead feeling like he had just avoided a bullet. He took Near's hand and led the younger boy to the living room where Mello was still speaking about

"Screw you!" Mello shouted into the phone.

"What happened?"

"B's being all bitchy and teasing me."

"Oh."

"How'd you explain pedophilia to the runt, Game Box?"

"I didn't…I thought I'd wait…you know until he was older."

"How much older."

"Matty said I had to be eight." Near said smiling sweetly.

It sickened Mello who ignored the albino.

"Game Box, you're such a chicken!" he said with a sneer. "I could tell Near about it with no problems at all! I told you, remember? You heard a guy on a movie say it and I told you and you were totally okay. Why're you chickening out with Near?"

"He's only seven years old!"

"Big whoop!"

"I hear something." Near said quietly.

They all became quiet. An engine roared like a lion somewhere in the distance, causing the three young boys to run outside and gape at the huge monster truck heading towards their home. "What the bloody hell?" Mello gasped as it stopped a couple yards away from their home. Matt stared wide-eyed and Near could only look on in an empty silence.

"Game Box, Fluffy-chan Sheep, come on we're doing this, together."

"Because you're scared?"

"No, so if I get killed I'll at least take Near and you with me."

"Oh, you're very kind." Matt said sarcastically feeling nervous.

He felt Near's small hand slip into his own after a few spare moments. He didn't like Near's cold skin against his warm skin. It made him feel unpleasant, but ignored it as he pulled his hand away from the younger boy who twirled his hair instead. Matt followed Mello. Near followed Matt; they appeared to be marching in a straight line, eldest to youngest. B honked the monster truck's horn and made the three boys fall backward.

The red-eyed raven laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Ooh! Monster truck!**

**What'll happen next?**

**Plz, keep reading and I promise I'll try to update soon!**


	8. TSB

Getting the tools was easy enough, except the deal changed at the last minute and the three boys owed B a jar of jam. Luckily they had several jars stored away just in case he made a surprise visit. He promised to be back for the tools, before L could get back home, because he already guessed that the boys weren't allowed to do what they were doing, and knew what it was like to get in trouble with Lawliet.

The consequences always sucked no matter what.

Beyond Birthday honestly didn't care if they were to get into trouble though. As long, as they didn't get hurt and then pin it on him. Matt promised they wouldn't after Mello gave B all the cash in Light's wallet saving only two ten dollar bills Matt and him could share. All in all, Beyond got paid more than what was dealt, but nobody complained when he said that if there were objections speak up. Nobody did, which was how Mello and Matt got locked into a brief conversation with B about what they had done to Light. B was tickled and impressed by the story and left with a huge, psychotic smirk on his face. The point mainly was that the three boys got the tools and B got extra cash and jam.

Several minutes after their uncle left Mello and Matt hauled all the tools to Near's room along with what materials the small boy had chosen for their bomb. Near thanked the two older boys then ushered them out of his room and locked the door so he could work. For over an hour they left him alone, until curiosity gnawed at them too much.

The sounds of a drill buzzing, hammer pounding, wrench creaking as it was turned in a 90 degree semicircle, some sort of flamethrower made a _whoosh_ sound each time it was used and the sound of a screwdriver was escaping from the room. The sounds could've been heard from all over the house. Matt said that the noise would wake Light up. At one point the older boys went to the kitchen to look and see if the redhead was right. It didn't and the sitter slept on. Mello nudged Light's cheek with his foot, but got no reaction.

"Maybe we killed him?" Matt said staring blankly at Light.

"Nah, the little-kid-fucking pussy is still breathing." Mello pointed out. "I think we just knocked him out way too good or maybe he's never had to take sleeping pills as strong as L's. Who knows?"

"Yeah, Light's a total dork… and a freak."

"Ayup."

"You wanna go listen in on Fluffy-chan Sheep?"

"Why not? I'm a hell a lot more bored now than I was ten seconds ago. You return Light his stupid wallet and meet me at the stairs. Oh, and could you kick him for me? Real good and hard in his face, you know, I'd do it myself but…."

"Sure thing, boss!" Matt said with a big, goofy grin plastered on his face. "Sure thing, sure thing, Mr. Boss man! I'll do whatever you say just please don't hit me!"

Mello looked at him quizzically.

Matt shrugged. The blonde left. Matt wondered if he ever heard of attempted-comedy-that-usually-starts-to-suck-after-two-seconds. He didn't bother asking and simply done as told. He put Light's wallet back in the sitter's back pocket and kicked hard in his face. Light moaned in pain, but didn't wake up. His face distorted into an expression of agony. The gamer then jogged off to the stairs where he joined Mello.

They spoke briefly…very briefly… and then they headed upstairs. Matt and Mello stood in front of Near's bedroom door listening as the small boy worked. A sick gushing sound made them look at each other inquisitively. The two heard the sharp, metallic clang of metal hitting metal and winced. After deciding they weren't going to learn anything entertaining or even slightly amusing by standing and listening. They headed downstairs.

"What do ya think the twerp will do once he's done?"

"I don't know." Matt shrugged. "I just wanna know what that gushing was about."

"Who knows?"

"We'll know once we set the bomb off."

"Do you think we'd have to keep a huge distance away?"

"Why do you care?"

"I wanna see it go off man!" Matt exclaimed. "I don't wanna be like over twenty million yards away when it goes off!"

"You're such an arsonist!" Mello chuckled.

Matt looked at him blankly unable to think of a comeback.

"Anyways, if Near knows his damn math and fucking science like he should then he shouldn't screw up. So, we should be able to watch when Yagami gets creamed or whatever Near is putting in the TSB as he wants to call it."

"When will he be finished?" Matt whined. "I wanna bomb Light, now!"

"Yeah, your right, but _when _do ya really think we should use the damn thing?"

"How about-"

A low, deep moan from the kitchen cut Matt off and suddenly they remembered Light.

"Let's have fun with him." Mello smirked evilly. "That sorry son of a bitch will regret the day that he decided to baby-sit us and not quit! Follow me!" he exclaimed running back up the stairs. Matt followed the blonde who led him to his room where they started to look around for a particular thing. Matt found it buried in Mello's closet. They both giggled as they prepared to torment Light even more.

The babysitter sat up and rubbed his head. He winced as his hand touched his left eye, which was slightly swollen and bruised. Pain shot through his skull as he pressed his index finger against it. He sighed as he remembered what the three boys had done. He remembered Mello saying something about his… wallet? He felt for it in his back pocket and felt it. He brought it out and looked in it to see all his money was gone, except for a rusty penny and two quarters, but all his dollar bills were gone.

He wasn't angry. He wasn't furious. The young man wasn't even _pissed_ about it. He was simply annoyed. Light stood up and searched the room for the children, but saw he was alone. The brunette suddenly noticed the sounds of the tools and followed the noise they made. Heading up the stairs he expected to see the three small boys dismantling the house, but instead saw Matt and Mello who had a basket, which contained several bloated red and green waterballoons greeted him. His brown eyes grew slightly wide and he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Take this you pedophile!" Mello yelled as he threw a balloon and hit his target. Light's entire torso was soaked and he smelt something…strange… in the liquid.

Matt threw a balloon and hit his legs causing him to lose balance and fall backwards. Hitting his head several time before landing flat on his back at bottom of the last step. He expected mercy, but was instead pelted by the balloons. He screeched as the water, which was in the balloons got in his eyes. He instantly recognized the smell as a mixture of water and mouthwash. The mouthwash hurt horribly! He rubbed his eyes that burned severely with soreness and irritation.

"Oh, no!" Matt shouted in mock surprise. "Chocolate-sama! Chocolate-sama!"

"What's wrong Game Box is the sitter still alive?"

"Yes!" Matt cried in mock fright. "Yes, Chocolate-sama! The beast is still _breathing_!"

Mello smirked down at Light who didn't even see the boy through his burning eyes, but didn't fail to notice that Matt had said 'breathing' as if it were a total federal crime.

"Drop the reinforcement Chocolate-sama!" Matt called from the top step.

"Rodger that, Game Box!" Mello said from somewhere beside him, Light guessed. "Game Box what is the target's current position?"

"Helpless, in pain, unwilling to stop rubbing his eyes, a total fag-whore and at our mercy, Chocolate-sama! Copy, green-say, video games are awesome, chocolate pie, over? Copy that? Copy that, ten four? Ten four Chocolate-sama, out?"

"Rodger that!" Mello said.

He got on the middle step on the stairs. And then he leapt off and done a body slam on Light's torso. The young blonde's elbow directly hit the center of Light's chest, winding him. After catching his breath Light felt as though a rib had been shattered or ripped from his side. Maybe one had. These kids _were_ after all treating him like a punching bag. At first the brunette was not only sure, but also _certain_ that Mello had broken something, but knew that it was just the shock, frustration and pain he felt mixed together.

Mello's small, delicate, yet well-built and energetic nine-year-old body wasn't capable of breaking a bone in Light's sturdy, physically powerful twenty year old body, which had wave after wave after wave of pain coursing through it. The young man almost failed to notice the sounds of the tools at work had stopped. Near, covered by dust, some sort of green, orange, pink and blue substance, oil, sweat and grease had shuffled from his room to see what was going on. He gave Mello and Light a questioning look before turning to Matt twirling a strand of his filthy white hair with one of his pale, oily fingers.

"TSB is ready." He said smiling a mischievous type of smile. "Game Box, Chocolate-sama may I drop the final assault weapon?"

"Permission granted Fluffy-chan Sheep." Matt said trying his best not to giggle from the pure excitement he was feeling.

"Permission granted," Mello said standing over Light looking at both Matt and Near with a malicious spark in his eyes "go get the TSB and let's blow this motherfucking pedophile to kingdom come! He's crippled, now, and it'd be foolish to have sacrificed so many waterballoons, mouthwash, milkshakes, and sleeping pills and let's not forget about the candy for this cause! Let's win this fucking war! Are you with me, my intelligent, proud, confident, thoughtful, game-loving soldier and Near?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Matt yelled.

Near simply nodded. "Yes."

Both Matt and Near saluted him, beaming at their leader, before running to get the TSB as Near had named it. Light tried to sit up, but Mello was behind him and pulled on his chestnut brown hair forcing Light to go backwards. The blonde quickly disappeared once Matt and Near appeared at the top steps. Matt held rope in one hand and duck tape with glue and feathers in the other. Near carried the TSB alone. It was half the size of Near and appeared very strange, but Mello saw why Near called it TSB.

It had a shiny chrome interior, but the top part was made up of the old pepper spray cans and had three fuses, made from the yarn were sticking from the top, the fuses' tips were a small piece of old news paper with the yarn tied around it. And a huge yellow, winking smiley face was in the center of the front of the TSB.

Mello was definitely pleased by Near's work. "Great work Fluffy-chan Sheep." Mello said. "Sit it down on the second to last step and Matt and me will handle things from here." Near nodded and done as told, then retreated to the top of the stairs, watching Mello and Matt as they worked to tie Light up and gag him.

Near had seen them do it before, and not just with Aiber and Wedy, but countless babysitters. After Light was firmly tied up and gagged the TSB was placed beside his head. Matt ran to the kitchen and grabbed a match from the matchbox he'd hidden behind the cereals in a cabinet. Mello, Matt and Near each lit a fuse, then stood at the top of the steps watching them burn down.

"Hey, Near?"

"Yes, Chocolate-sama?"

"What does TSB stand for?"

"The Smiley Bomb." Near beamed.

Suddenly, there was a big, wet splat sound as the fuses disappeared. Matt and Mello winced and slightly jumped expecting an explosion, but nothing happened. They gave it a blank look. Matt continued to stare at The Smiley Bomb confused when Mello glared at Near. The small boy didn't like the look of cold scorn and heated anger that the blonde shown whilst glaring at him. It made Near uncomfortable, but Mello felt like Near had _lied_ to him that it was a great idea. Nothing happened. _It's a dud._ He thought bitterly. He turned to Near angrily, still glaring at the boy who had built TSB.

"What the hell Near?" he growled.

"Patience Mello it-"

"No!" he interjected angrily. "The bomb was supposed to blow up! You made a dud! You stupid little-" The only thing that stopped Mello from continuing was Matt. "Melly, do you hear that?" Matt asked shaking Mello's shoulder. The blonde glared at him, but became quiet and he heard… ticking? Yes, the bomb was ticking. Both Mello and Matt gave Near a questioning look.

"I built TSB with a special system that operates on a timer. The only purpose the fuses served was to set the timer off. It should take only a few more minutes before the bomb goes off. I think that we should wait for a-"

A high-pitched ring downed out Near's final two words and all three boys looked to the TBS. It shook, almost trembled from what appeared to be rage. It was strange when the ring stopped and the trembling TSB stopped moving, and then just burst. Multicolored paints splattered Light's face and hair and upper torso. The floor around him was also stained by the colors. Silly string had been mixed with it as well as some of what appeared to be motor oil. Matt and Mello cried out in triumph, whilst Near stared down at Light, before turning on his heel and heading for his room to clean up.

"We won!" Matt chanted. "We won! We won! We won! We _won_!"

"Yeah!" Mello agreed wholeheartedly. "Come on let's go play some games in your room, I'm pretty sure that Light will be okay if we leave him alone, ya know until L gets home from work. At like nine tonight."

"Yeah, let's go!"

And with that the two boys disappeared. Light felt totally stupid and really hurt. How could he let three little boys do that to him? How could he be so weak? How could he fall for their milkshake trick? He was smarter than that! How could he just lie there and not try to free himself? How? That was what he wanted to know. How? And then there was the why. Why did they have to be so cruel to him when he didn't do anything to them? Why did they have to do that to all their babysitters? Why did they have to be angels to L and just leave him like-

L.

Light could just picture it. L walking in from work and finding him like that and asking what happened. Light would've sooner died from torture under the three boys rather than die from embarrassment of being found like that by an adult.

Humiliation and pain really sucked. Especially when they are mixed together. Light felt both humiliated and a lot of pain, but he also felt shame. It seemed that he was doomed to that fate of even more humiliation and a lot more shame, probably he'd suffer more emotional abuse as well, but he didn't want to be found tied up and gagged and defeated. Not when his captors were three small boys not even at the age of ten yet! That would kill him! The embarrassment surely would be unbearable it'd just make him die!

He had begun to think of what would happen to him if he were to free himself. Would the boys kill him? No, because he couldn't free himself. They'd tied him up too tightly. He silently cursed their knowledge and skills at holding people captive and degrading them.

And then without any warning, Light heard someone moving down the stairs.

He whimpered.

_Please, if it's Matt let him have something reassuring to say!_ Light thought allowing another whimper escape his lips.

_And if it be Mello…please…just let the little monster kill me!_

The boy moved calmly, almost silently down the stairs. Light noted that whichever boy it was, Matt or Mello, they weren't hurried or very worried about moving towards the helpless babysitter. Light heard them step on the last step and whimpered feeling himself start to tremble. Was he really that afraid of a child? It made him feel even more pathetic than what he already felt. He closed his eyes tightly from the powerful feelings he felt.

He heard someone move to where they stood in front of him.

Light saw…

…white-socked feet?

But that meant…

Could it be?

Could it really, honestly, truly be…? He looked up and saw the small boy's pale face. His eyes widened in surprise. He truly didn't suspect to see this boy. He hadn't expected to see the pale child. Not in a million years. Why would he? Well, he _was_ more concentrated on Matt and Mello. He'd not thought to worry about the smallest boy coming to do more harm to him. It had been said that the quiet ones were the worst ones, the most _dangerous_ ones. He noticed that the boy held a pocketknife in his left hand the sight made him uneasy. He silently wondered if he was about to get murdered or simply tortured. In all honesty he'd truly prefer the latter.

_Please, Near, have mercy and make it quick._ Light thought in dread.

He closed his eyes as Near raised the knife.


	9. Thank You

Near brought the knife up until it was in front of his face.

He brought the blade out of the knife and hoped that it wasn't too blunt. It wouldn't do any or much good if it were blunt. He then knelt to Light's side and cut the rope Matt and Mello had tied him up with once Light realized that was what the boy had done he gasped and opened his eyes. He was utterly speechless. The sitter was so shocked he didn't move or speak or seem to breathe. Near walked off to the kitchen and got a phonebook and a chair and stood on it to reach the freezer.

He got out an icepack and jumped down to the floor.

He shuffled back to Light who sat on the sofa holding his black eye. Every muscle in his body ached dully. And his pride was seriously wounded, shredded to pieces like when cat claws tear fabric to bits. The sitter wondered why Near had done what he done and quickly deducted that Mello had given the small boy orders to do something that would humiliate him further even though his dignity was already gone. Light took a deep breath. Exhaling inaudibly he failed to notice Near. He moaned in bitter annoyance and pain when he noticed Near stood in front of him holding an icepack out in both his small, pale hands for him to take. He gave the boy a scowl and smacked the pack out of his hands. It hit the floor with a soft _plop_. Near looked at it blankly for several minutes.

They then started to think to themselves:

_He is scared I'm going to hurt him._

_He's plotting something I just know it._

_He needs to just relax, but then again-_

_-he expects me to get a grip on myself and then he'll-_

_-make him feel safer around me so I can-_

_-keep this job and my mind!_

Near sighed. He picked the pack up and offered it to Light again. "This will help." He said sounding totally apathetic. Light glared at him. It was a weak, bitter, annoyed glare that made Near realize just how much he and the other two had upset him. It didn't bother Near, but it did make him feel sick to his stomach.

"Whatever your selling kid I'm not buying."

"I do not wish to trick you." Near said. "I merely wish to right a wrong."

"So…you're sorry?"

"I said nothing about being apologetic. I am not sorry for what I done to you as I did what I done on orders. Orders, which I happily obeyed. I am not sorry for TSB bombing you. But I do feel icky in the pit of my stomach."

"Then you _regret_ what you done?"

"No." Near said with a shake of his head. "I do not regret anything, because if I did then that would mean I regretted obeying Merro, therefore I regret Merro himself and if I regret Merro then I don't think of him as my equal, which he is. And when I think about it that way, then I am showing hate for him. I love Merro. I don't want to have any contempt him. Do you know what I mean?"

"Sort of." Light lied. "Yeah, I sort of know what you mean."

"Anyway the main reason I am doing this is to thank you."

"For what?"

Near smiled happily at Light. He appeared like a ball of fluff that had been found under the fridge after twenty years. Covered by filth Near appeared rather ugly, but Light was able to admit that his smug smile was moderately adorable.

"You got Merro and Matty and me to play together instead of fighting today. It was lots of fun. I want to thank you for that. Normally Merro would torture me or try to kill me, but you've got him to play with me. Thanks."

"Your welcome, Near. I can understand why you're not unhappy about what you did. You really like Mello don't you?"

Near nodded smiling cutely, his eyes sparkling with fondness for the blonde, even though he wasn't present. "Very much." Near said. "I love Merro as if he were daddy."

Light gave the small boy a nervous smile as Near climbed onto the sofa beside him. Near pulled at his hair until Light turned his head to look at him and tell him to stop. Their lips smashed together in a kiss. Light let out a surprised yelp and jumped back away from the albino. Near gave him an inquisitive look. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you kissed me!"

"Yes."

"L wouldn't approve!" Light said staring at the seven year old with wide eyes. "L wouldn't approve at all, Near!"

"Call me Nia."

"No!" Light exclaimed standing. "L probably wouldn't like it if I do that either!"

"I don't care." Near said stubbornly.

_You should! Do you want me to get fired? Wait…stupid question… but how can you not care, you little fluff ball!_ Light thought with an angry shudder.

"Daddy can't tell me who I can like or who I can _kiss_."

"You like me?" Light was shocked. He thought Near hated his guts like Matt and Mello did. Near seemed to think about it for a minute, before shaking his head. "Well, not really, I guess I just tolerate you." He admitted looking at Light with large dark eyes. _L's eyes._ That was Light's thought. And if L could look as cute as Near did with those large dark eyes then it wasn't a surprise that Near was his offspring.

"Look, Near, I'm just your sitter nothing more or less than that okay? I don't want any kisses or hugs or anything like that! Got that? No affection unless it's in the form of nice words and caring comments. I just want to keep you guys safe until L gets home. That's what my entire job, occupation at this house entitles me to do! Okay?"

Near nodded. "I'm getting a bath now."

"Yeah." Light agreed apathetically. "Go do that."

Near got on the first step before turning and looking at Light. "Tell daddy that I'll be in the tub when he gets home, kay? Matt and Mello shouldn't leave their room for the rest of the afternoon. L would like to know that. And you should tell him all we've done."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I will accept the punishment daddy gives me."

"Why?"

"I will also take blame for what Matt and Mello did."

"_Why_?"

Near didn't answer Light's question immediately. His dark blank orbs looked Light up and down for several minutes, and then he looked at his dirty-socked-feet still deep in thought about how he should answer. He thought the brunette's question over at least a million times, before replying with a smug smirk and widened eyes that sparkled cheerfully.

"That's what brothers are for." He said.

He headed up the stairs hurriedly after saying that, probably embarrassed. Disappearing from Light's view Near made no sounds as he walked down the hall. Light smiled softly. _Near isn't a bad kid_, he decided silently. He was sorta nice when he thought about it. Yeah he was nice in a weird, messed up way. And Light had to admit that the small boy was EPICALLY adorable. Without any moans or groans or whimpers of pain, he plopped down on the sofa and fell asleep after a couple minutes of fighting back his weariness. He had nightmares of being tormented until L got home. The elder man woke him and then proceeded to question him about his condition.

Light answered truthfully and could sense L's growing displeasure with each answer.

* * *

**If you read you MUST REVIEW!**

**Pwease Review!**


	10. Bath Fight!

Near sat in the steamy hot, bubbly water watching his rubber ducks as they bobbed and floated in the water. The five yellow and orange toys slowly drifted towards him. He heard yelling downstairs. It had started as soon as he had gotten into the bubble bath water. His eyes were half open as he heard more yelling downstairs.

Near could barely recognize Mello's enraged voice. He knew that it was partially his fault, yet he didn't feel guilty or bad about helping Light. He didn't feel good about it though, he felt hollow. He felt empty on the inside and had no clue as to why.

A door slammed down the hall.

Matt's room.

Near winced slightly.

One of his rubber ducks hit into the side of his head. He pushed it away gently making the water ripple. The duck hit into another duck and sent it into Near's head again. He gave the duck a vacant stare. _Why are they so insistent on hitting me?_ Near wondered. He pushed that duck under the water, but it came back up the surface.

Suddenly Near realized that all was silent.

It made him feel uncomfortable. Sudden silences were never a good sign. The doorknob turned. He ducked his head down into the water. His hair helped hide him amongst the bubbles. Mello stepped in quietly and locked the door behind him. He glared at the tub of white bubbles and noticed Near's ducks floating around seemingly alone.

_You're trying to hide in the bubbles aren't you, you little bastard?_ Mello thought angrily.

He moved over to the tub and looked hard at the pure white bubbles. He was able to find Near's hair amongst the bubbles after a few seconds of looking really hard. Mello grabbed the pure white hair and yanked. Near's face broke the water's surface and he gave a small yelp of pain. He looked at Mello and blushed. "Wh-why is Me-Mello here?" Near asked looking at the elder boy with wide eyes.

"You're a stupid sheep!" Mello spat scornfully.

"Mel-"

"Shut up!" Mello interjected spitefully. "I hate you! You're such a stupid moron! I hate you so much!"

"Don't say that Merro!" Near said wincing as Mello's grip tightened. "I-I-"

"You stabbed Matt and me in the back!" Mello hissed not letting Near finish. "And guess what?"

"W-what?"

"We're pissed about it that's what!" the blonde replied tugging Near's hair slightly. "And since you're to blame for this whole damn thing I'm here to teach you a lesson!" Mello pulled on Near's hair harder making Near whimper. He pulled Near's head forward making him hit his head into the tub's side. Near's only protest came out as, "Merro!" or "Please!" Angry and merciless Mello continued to hit the younger boy's head into the side of the tub.

It came as a shock when Near dug his nails into Mello's arm hard enough to draw blood. Mello released him, but landed a hard punch to Near's face. Near grabbed his wrist and bit him. It was a mistake. Near knew it was a huge mistake to bite the blonde, but he was getting hurt and for once didn't want to take the abuse Mello offered without a fight.

Mello tried to turn and run, but by now some bath water had sloshed out of the tub and the blonde slipped. Falling backwards Mello landed in the tub with Near. The younger boy squealed as Mello started to hit and kick him. Near hit and kicked Mello back, but the elder did much more damage than Near did to him. Water sloshed out of the tub, but surprisingly the ducks stayed in the tub as if to give Near support.

The ducks, however, weren't really supporting the pale boy when Mello grabbed them and tossed them at Near; the toys gave a faint squeak with each hit they made. Clenching his teeth Mello grabbed Near's throat and started to squeeze holding him under what little water was left in the tub. Near struggled until Mello let him go and then he kicked the elder boy in his stomach. Mello fell backwards in the tub as Near scrambled out. He landed on the cold white tiled floor of the bathroom with a wet, soft _plop_.

Mello leapt from the tub, soaked and landed on top of the small child.

The young boy let out a shrill squeal of surprise.

He didn't think Mello would be so heavy but he was and he easily pinned Near down. The young chocoholic yelled in both rage and surprise as Near began to struggle trying to get out from beneath him. A deep, bright red blush ran across Near's usually pale white face. He didn't want Mello to see him naked but then again he didn't want the older boy beating him.

He grabbed Mello's soaked black shirt trying to shove him off, but he was too weak. Instead he ended up ripping it off. It was tossed to the floor with a wet _plop _sounding just like when Near's body had hit the floor. Mello barely noticed his shirt was missing. He continued hitting on Near who only gave whimpers of pain when he did so.

He could tell that the boy was on the verge of passing out but didn't care or notice when Near's nose started gushing blood or when his bottom lip busted open. He didn't notice when Near's finger nail broke and blood oozed out. The went for Near who had slapped Mello, but didn't notice he had busted the elder boy's top lip. Blood oozed from Mello's top lip and his cheek bruised slightly. Blood still came freely from where Near had bitten him. Mello felt firm hands grab his waist and pull him off the younger boy who had gone unconscious during the beating but he looked like he was about to die from all the abuse.

Mello went limp several seconds after being pulled off Near. He knew it was by either Light of L. He didn't care which he just regretted what he'd done. He didn't want to hurt Near so badly, but in some small way he didn't care about what happened.

He just wanted to go to bed and forget about what he did. He was lectured and locked in his room where he laid on his bed and stared at the door bitterly.

**

* * *

**

Sorry I don't got more written, but this will have to do until the Next Chappie!


	11. I Like You

It was ten late that night.

L sat on the couch in the living room with Light. Both were exhausted from their long, tiresome day. L mostly exhausted from work and only had the energy because of all of the sugar and caffeine he'd consumed. Light was exhausted from babysitting the three (little horrors) boys. He couldn't help but wondered which job was harder. Being a detective, solving crimes and risking your life for justice… or babysitting Mello, Matt and Near? The brunette honestly had no clue.

What had happened only several minutes before seemed so surreal and unreal at the same time. He'd pulled Mello off Near and honestly had expected to get _mauled _by the blonde, but Mello seemed to just go limp. After L had dressed Near and took him to his room he lectured Mello angrily. But the blonde seemed so out of it. His eyes were sorta cloudy and had a faraway look in them that suggested he wasn't paying attention, but were thinking about something of great or little importance. He didn't seem to be in his right mind even after Light took him to his room and waved a hand in front of his face.

He seemed bitter, but other than that nothing else changed; limp body when he was lifted up and laid down on his bed. Cloudy blue eyes that seemed to have a faraway look in them, yet held a small amount of spite and regret inside of them. And Light couldn't shake the feeling that it was his entire fault. His entire fault that Mello had hurt Near and his entire fault that Mello seemed hurt himself.

He couldn't shake the guilt and wondered if L blamed him as much as he blamed himself.

He had no idea.

"I'm sorry…." Light said suddenly feeling not just guilty, but ashamed for some unknown reason even he, himself was unaware of. "What happened…L I didn't mean to… it was all my fault L, it really was. I probably shouldn't have-"

"Shut up."

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"Shut up." L repeated giving him a stern look. "It wasn't your fault that Near kissed you or that Mello beat him into unconsciousness or that I will have to explain to Matt why he will have to keep Mello and Near separated. That last one is definitely going to be the hardest. I just know it will be, since Matt zones out when I speak to him about serious stuff such as this."

"Well, if Near hadn't helped me then-"

"Mello would have found another reason to hurt him." L said knowingly. "This isn't a first time for him. He's always been a bit of a bully. First with Matt, but then he moved on to Near. I'm just surprised Near fought back this time."

"But-"

"I said shut up Light."

"But-"

"It wasn't your fault that Mello decided to pound Near. Just like it wasn't your fault when they decided to bomb you, or drug you with medication I may need tonight, but won't have, or tie you up and gag you. They've done things such as that before, but it'd seem they hate you the most. I have no clue as to why…anyway it wasn't your fault case closed, so shut up and stop blaming yourself."

"But-"

"Look if you're worried about the whole thing you'll have tomorrow to apologize to them yourself. Understand? If you feel bad about it stop crying to me and apologize to them. That's the best thing I can suggest."

"You're not… firing me?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You've hardly done anything I'd consider wrong other than falling for their cuteness." L said shaking his head as if in disbelief. "When will people learn that just because a small creature has big eyes and a cute appearance doesn't mean said creature is entirely harmless?" he asked Light who was still looking confused as to why he still had his job.

"But Near…and…and Taro…and…" Light's voice trailed off and he regretted mentioning Kagami's name, because of the look that crossed L's face. It seemed to be rage and disgust mixed together.

"He was a threat." L said turning away from Light and looking to the floor. "I don't care what anyone says but he was a threat. You, Light, are no threat. I can see that just by looking at you. Near probably just kissed you to thank you as he said. I hardly believe he'd kiss you so you'd lose your job. He kisses people at different times for different reasons whether on the lips or not is his decision. Perhaps, he was jealous."

"Huh? Who Mello?"

L nodded. "Perhaps he was jealous that Near helped you after helping him, therefore branding little Near as a traitor in his mind. He might have been jealous but I highly doubt that that is the case. More than likely he was simply angry and lost his temper."

A brief silence ensued and then Light asked unexpectedly, "So he never fought back?"

"Hmm?" L didn't know what the brunette was talking about as he had gotten onto another subject. "Who? Near?"

Light nodded. "You said he hadn't fought back against Mello before."

"No." L said biting on his thumb. "This was a first-time thing for him and I am certain that by hurting Mello he has hurt himself in some small way, just as I am sure that Mello has harmed himself greatly by harming Near. They complete each other whether they know it or not. Matt could simply be their guardian if I were to die, but that's only after he turns sixteen and after Watari or Beyond decides to throw them out of the house. I don't really trust A. He's too emo-ish in my opinion."

Silence.

And then….

"I think you're a pedophile." L said looking at Light with a smirk.

The brunette's eyes narrowed to slits and he scowled. "What is it with you and your kids wanting me to be a pedophile? I am not a damn pedophile! You said just a few seconds ago that I wasn't! Maybe, just maybe _you're_ the one who's a pedophile! You look more like one then what I do! And how the hell does those kids know what a pedophile is anyway?"

"I certainly am not." L said sternly. "And as for that previous question Near doesn't know what a pedophile is as far as I know, Matt learned from Mello and I'll just assume that Mello learned because he once read the dictionary. Kids. They're a mystery."

"If you're not a pedophile then neither am I." Light said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How can you survive these three?"

"They love me and I love them, besides we've had plenty of time to bond."

Light rolled his eyes. _Of course they love you,_ Light thought sullenly,_ you're their father. Without you in the equation they wouldn't exist, the least they could do to thank you for helping them exist is love you. Me…I'm just some guy who has to watch them while you are at work all day. I believe I suffer more._

"Perhaps, just perhaps if you get Matt to like you Mello would warm up to you." L said fiddling with his hair. He briefly reminded Light of Near when he toyed with his hair, but L stopped abruptly. "I can assure you that if Matt starts to like you, then Mello would eventually start to like you."

"But why would Matt want to like me?"

"L, M, M, and N that's why."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Light yawned.

"I am their elder and therefore know they're weaknesses."

"My God!" Light gasped as if L had just told him the secret to immortality. "You would really tell me they're weaknesses?" L nodded. "For a price." He smirked. Light loved how the elder man smirked, he didn't know why, but he just did. He thought L looked sorta cute when he smirked like he did. "What's the price?" Light asked warily.

"You have to promise that you'll keep your promise."

"What promise?"

"Do you like me?"

"Um…well…what do you mean?"

"Do. You. Like. Me."

"Yes, as a friend."

"Then give me a buck for coffee."

"But-"

"Tomorrow, Light, give me a buck for coffee tomorrow." L scowled. Light gave him a look that said 'what were you thinking' then nodded. "Oh, okay, then sure." Light muttered giving L a good-looking half smile. L bit on his thumbnail before sighing and giving Light a blank gaze. "They are each others own weaknesses."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that if one of them falls another will fall, the another will fall after that one and they'll lose together. Because Mello hurt Near he also hurt himself. Tomorrow Matt will more than likely be shaken as well as Near. Get me?"

"Yeah." Light said before coming to a stand. "I should probably get home now."

L nodded standing as well. _But what are you really thinking?_

Light looked at him with a forced smile. _Damn why can't I stay just a second longer just to talk with you a little more. Dammit L! Why do you have to be so interesting?_

Light started towards the door, but as he passed L he tripped on something and fell onto the elder. They landed in a rather awkward, embarrassing position. Light was on top of L and appeared to have his hands on either side of his head, whilst straddling his waist. L let a pale pink blush cross his features whilst Light's face turned a bright crimson red. They seemed to freeze like that for several or more minutes, before struggling back to their feet.

Light stared at L and L stared back. The elder male appearing much, much calmer than what the younger did, but then again he was almost always calm so he had a reason, but Light was used to showing how he felt and couldn't stop blushing. He looked to L who remained silent, yet blushed a subtle pink color. And that smirk Light loved seeing so much slowly spread across his face.

"That…that wasn't intentional…so don't…get any…get any ideas." Light said.

"…."

"Oh…um…we should…you know…forget…."

"…."

"Yeah…awkward…."

"Do you wish to leave?" L asked as Light turned his gaze away from him.

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know, do _you _want to leave?"

"_I _don't know, do _you _want _me _to leave or do you want me to _stay_?"

"What do you think would be best?"

"I have no clue." Light admitted laughing nervously. "That was just an accident though. So you can't get any stupid ideas! I tripped I-"

"You like me."

Light's blush deepened.

"You're no pedophile because you prefer to have crushes on elder men, right?"

"Shut up! I'm not a pedophile because…because…I don't have those type of relations with children!"

"What relations do you have with them then?"

Light's eyes widened and his blush went scarlet red. "I'm either their friend or-"

"So you admit you'd be their _special_ friend?"

Light turned away from L his face was still scarlet. "You're such a pervert, L. And you might as well admit that you are." L shrugged going blank. Neither spoke or looked at each other for the longest of times and before either of them knew it, it was midnight. Light faked a yawn and saw this as a chance to escape his awkward situation. "It's late, L we should get some sleep." He said heading for the front door. L watched him wit his large dark gray eyes that seemed similar to Near's except that they were darker.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." The raven agreed. "I just hope that you'll have a good day tomorrow and that you won't die while you're on the job tomorrow. It'd be regrettable if you were to die while watching my children and you'd make me feel bad. You'd make me feel…sort of guilty. And I hope that…you…."

"I what?" Light said giving the elder a suspicious look. "What were you about to say?"

"Never mind." L said scratching the back of his head as if in embarrassment. "It wasn't important, good night, Light."

"No, if you have something to say to me say it to my face." He said taking on a very determined tone of voice and folding his arms in front of his chest. Light seemed like the stubborn sort to L and appeared rather reluctant to leave unless the elder told him what he meant to tell him before he backed down. Looking to the ground L mumbled something that Light couldn't understand. "What'd you say?" L mumbled what he said again but it was still said in too low of a voice for Light to hear.

"What was that?" Light asked appearing confused.

"I said that I…"

"Yes?"

"…hope that I…"

"Yeah?"

"…get to…"

"Yes?" Light prodded. L mumbled the rest of what he had to say making Light hang his head as if in defeat. "What the bloody hell are you saying?" he whined becoming impatient. L gave him a blank stare. "You sounded like Mello just then." L pointed out. He took a mental note that Mello's bad language was already rubbing off some on Light.

"Don't change the subject, now tell me what you said!" Light begged.

"…."

"Please, if not for me say it for yourself," Light said exasperatedly. "There is no reason for you to be afraid of saying something to me in your own house!"

"I said that I hope I get to speak with you again sometime, because I like you."

Light went totally blank. "What?"

"I said that I hope I get to speak with you again sometime, because I like you." L repeated seeming to be embarrassed. "You're a nice friend." He added as Light took in what he was just told. The pale pink had reappeared on L's pale face and he thought for a second that he'd broken the brunette, but was relived when Light mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Light?" L asked curiously. "I said that I like you too." He muttered loud enough for the elder to hear. "As a friend I mean." He quickly added.

L nodded understandingly.

And Light made a quick exit.

After that L went to his room and discovered a sleeping Mello in his bed. The blonde had picked his lock and had witnessed Light's accidental fall onto L. Afterwards he had ran to L's room unnoticed with an even more intense hatred for Light burning inside of him. His pale face was tearstained and his dreams seemed to have been only nightmares as he trembled and slapped at some imaginary fiend. L wiped his tears away and stroked his beautiful blonde hair out of his face. He then went to his bathroom and took a quick shower, then took one of his pills to help him sleep.

He wrapped one arm around the boy once he was in his bed beside the younger male and Mello grabbed his waist in his sleep. Mello smelled strongly of chocolate, which only made L even more tired than what he already was.

L fell asleep with Mello clinging to him, yet all he could dream about was Light.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Mello, Matt and maybe Near kill Light? Will Light fall into another twisted trap? Will he finally quit? Yes? No? Who knows? Will Light play with boys...that's more than likely, but still who knows? Pwease Read and Review this and the next chappie.**

**~Luv Fairylust~**


	12. Revenge Is Bitter

The next morning Mello woke up earlier than L and snuck silently from the room. He wasn't surprised when he went to Matt's room and found the redhead was awake. He played some Mario Cart game that he always won. As soon as he saw Mello he switched off his game and they headed down the hall. Matt easily picked the lock to Near's room and Mello slipped in while Matt stood guard outside. Near was lying beneath his bed and had pillows under the covers of his bed.

Mello felt an instant pang of guilt when he saw the albino's bruised face and (previously) bloodied face. Purple, green and blue spots seemed to decorate his blank skin. Where Mello had slammed his head into the side of the tub was swollen, but bandaged. Bandages seemed to be wrapped around every part of his body, covering scratches, major bruises and where Mello's teeth managed to slightly puncture the skin. Near was asleep he realized at once as he peered beneath the bed. The small boy appeared like a broken angel, but Mello would never admit that to anyone outside his mind.

He was gonna yell at first, but decided it'd be better if he didn't.

Didn't need to wake L.

"Nia, Nia, hey, Nia wake up."

"Hmm…um…Mello?" he yawned rubbing sleep from his eyes. _Oh, no, it's Mello not Merro. _Mello thought knowing it meant Near was still cross with him. "Why are you here? Did Mello decide to hurt me some more?" he sniffled appearing both bitter and frightened. His grey eyes were hidden behind his white bangs. Mello hated it when Near made his heart twitch with both sympathy and guilt. He truly did. He wanted to insult the younger boy, but simply shook his head instead.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry and that I know you're sorry too. So can we call this a temporary truce between us? No more fighting. We need to use teamwork if we're gonna get rid of Light Yagami. What do you say, Nia?"

Near looked to the elder boy through half-lidded eyes that were tearing up. "Forget it, Mello, I'm not mixing myself up with you and Matt and Light. When daddy leaves for work I'll lock myself in my room and play with my toys. I'll keep out of your way, so you and Light could have your war, but I won't assist either Mello or Matt, but I won't help Light either nor will I fight with him as you probably plan to do. I am neutral."

"But Near-"

"I said no." Near muttered curling up into a ball with his back facing Mello. "Please just go away I want to go back to sleep before it's time to get up."

The elder boy stood up and stared at the bed as if he were talking to it instead of Near. "Fine be that way!" Mello snapped stomping from to the doorway. His hands balled into fists at his side the 9 year old stuck his tongue out childishly in Near's direction, not that he'd be able to see, but it was a pride thing and Mello had a lot of pride. He was hesitant to continue leaving the moment he took a step outside where Matt stood waiting.

"Well?"

"He says he's neutral." Mello said bitterly. "It's just you and me."

"Oh, I guess it's not too big of a surprise." Matt said looking to the ground. "I mean you did try to bash his skull in, strangle him, throw his toys at him and beat him to death. He's probably just being a big baby and holding a tiny grudge. He'll get over it, you know, eventually, maybe sometime later. You know he will."

"Yeah, I guess but he said that he's just gonna play with his toys."

"So?"

"It sounded like…like…he was lying at that part."

"You're totally paranoid!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Say I am I am again and I'll smash your fucking computer!"

"…."

"That's what I thought." The blonde smirked as he headed down the hall for his room. Matt faked a cough. "Are too." Mello glared at him but didn't seem to catch anything else. They headed for the blonde's room, where Mello was supposed to spend the next twenty-four hours in solitary confinement for the previous day's antics…and pounding Near to a pulp. He laid on his bed with Matt and after discussing plans for the next day fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Near crawled out from under his bed.

He smirked as he snuck across his room, hesitated, and then took a few timid steps out of his room, holding his favorite toy robot firmly against his chest and in his free hand a small box. He listened in on Matt and Mello, but only heard their soft, even breathing. He tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Peeking into the kitchen as if to make sure it was empty he saw his target from where he stood.

Using a chair and a large phone book to stand on he climbed to the cabinet where Mello and Matt kept their cereals. Pulling down Mello's box he opened it and sat it on the floor. Sitting his robot and the box in front of him Near got to work. He pulled chocolate laxatives from the box and broke them into tiny bits and pieces before tossing them into the cereal, which had chocolate bits in it. _Mello won't know the difference. _Near thought slyly as he put the cereal back. He cleaned up evidence he was there afterwards. Grasping his robot to his chest again he felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. It was not in Near's nature to take revenge, but then again there was an old saying: an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and pain for pain. He knew it wouldn't help, but it made him feel better.

He shuffled back up the stairs with his box and robot held, as they had been when he had gone the opposite way. He slipped into Matt's room and started hacking on his computer/ He'd seen Matt hack before, but it was to get into the green screen on weather channel. He changed the background picture into a picture of a giant panda. It was funny, but L knew it was him all the same and he was punished. No computer privileges for an entire year really tortured poor Matt, but he had his video games.

"Let's see how much fun you have tomorrow, Matty." Near muttered scornfully.

He turned the computer off and then shuffled to L's room. He loved his daddy very much, but L needed to be punished too. He was in just as much trouble as Matt and Mello were. If he hadn't yelled at Mello and been so cross, then maybe the blonde wouldn't have wanted to hurt Near so badly, maybe Mello wouldn't have wanted to hate Near so much more. Pulling scissors from his box he shuffled over to L's closet.

When he finished he hid all evidence and placed the empty box beneath L's bed and crawled into the bed smiling satisfied. The next morning he was awoke by a loud cry of surprise. He sat up and looked around the room, but saw he was alone. He stepped out into the hall and saw L had noticed his jeans were cut up at the knees and had tiny holes around the thighs and that his long sleeves had been changed into a sleeveless shirt, showing off his thing, yet muscular arms. "Mello!" he shouted sounding royally pissed.

Near grinned evilly as his plan begun to work.

He knew that Matt and the blonde had to be up at the time and he headed for Matt's room. The redhead was just getting on his computer when spam popped up on his desktop. Spam, spam, spam, spam galore popped up on his desktop followed by at least a hundred virus warnings and like a few spyware warnings. Matt sounding ticked as he tried to exit out of it all. Then there was a loud, almost mute _POP!_ and the computer crashed followed by the screen, which blew sparks for a split second and died.

"No! My baby!" He sounded so immature. "Mello!" he screamed sounding even more pissed than what L had. Near stepped into the room with wide eyes as he scanned the dead computer. "What happened?" he asked with false surprise. Matt turned and glared at him before kicking a wall and hurrying from the room.

Near held his robot in front of his face smiling. "Revenge is sweet."

The robot stared at him with its lifeless, toy eyes. He hugged it against his chest and shuffled to the bathroom door. He was about to enter when Mello shoved him out of the way and slammed it closed. Near grinned once more. _Yes, revenge is definitely sweet._ He thought twirling a strand of white hair. He headed downstairs. L spoke on the phone and Matt sat in the kitchen sulking. Near headed for the kitchen and saw a bowl that was almost empty, but had Mello's chocolate breakfast cereal in it. Near giggled to himself as he thought Mello would be in the bathroom for a long time. Matt gave him a brief glare.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I have decided I'll rename Matty and he shall be called Red."

Matt grinned, but didn't see the humor. _Ah, well, Near's a creepy little thing. _He thought smiling to himself. Near grabbed a carrot from the fridge and started to nibble on it. Mello came into the kitchen at that point, which was a mistake.

"You creep!" Matt shouted. "You jerky creep!"

"What'd I do?" Mello demanded holding his stomach.

"You gave my computer a lethal virus!" Matt shouted.

"No I didn't!"

"You did too give it a virus!" Matt spat accusingly. "You said you'd break it last night! And today it's broken it's no coincidence Mello! If anything it only proves your guilt!" Matt added sharply, "You're the only person who knew its password."

Near nibbled his carrot more anxiously feeling like he was watching some kind of daytime drama show. His robot was held beneath his arm and carrot was quickly disappearing, then totally gone. But he didn't care he was enjoying every second of this. After five seconds L came in and turned his blank glare to Mello who insisted he didn't break Matt's computer. "Then I suppose you're the one who cut my clothes up." He said sounding blank, yet accusing.

Mello glared at him.

"I didn't fucking breaking anything!" he yelled stomping a foot.

"Then who did?" Matt demanded.

"Yes, please, enlighten us Mello." L said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Mello looked around the room and seemed to just notice Near was standing there. It felt like he was looking at an evil aura, but he knew he was looking at the guilty party. He just knew it! Who else would want to get him into so much trouble? Nobody else was this pissed at him to want to get him into so much trouble with Matt and L. Nobody else was even around! He knew deep in his gut and heart that Near was framing him.

"It was Near!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger to Near. "He set me up!"

L and Matt gave the white clad little boy a glance, before turning to Mello. L appeared blank, yet ashamed and he shook his head. Matt face palmed, sighing unenthusiastically. Mello looked to them to believe him, but they didn't seem to believe him at all. Sweat dripped down Mello's forehead. And Near watched twirling a lock of his hair.

"Mello, of all people why would Near do any of this?" L asked. "He is more forgiving than you are and-"

"I'm almost certain we'll find proof if we search his room." Mello said glaring at Near. "We'll find scissors I bet and Matt's sissy diary that talks about his computer and his password, and I bet we may find a book on how to crash a computer."

"It's a journal!" Matt snapped.

"Fine, Mello," L said suddenly sounding interested "Matt and Near will go to Near's room and Matt will search for any evidence against him. Near will tell him places to search for whatever evidence may be hidden. But he is considered innocent until proven guilty, just as you shall be guilty until proven innocent. And if no evidence is found you will be punished. Is that understood?"

Mello nodded.

Matt grabbed Near abruptly by his wrist and took him to his room. They searched all over and Matt found a box that had the initials M.K. on it. He gave Near a curious glance. "Is this Mello's box?" he asked. Near nodded. "Mello made me promise to keep it in my closet until he wanted to retrieve it." He sounded 100% honest. Matt opened the box and found chocolate bars, a bottle of gin, a water gun, a folded piece of paper and a few pencils that hadn't been sharpened. Matt looked at the folded piece of paper and frowned.

"Matt?" Near called weakly from where he stood. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I just found proof Mello is guilty." He said as he closed the box, but gripped the paper in his hand tightly. He stood and ran past Near who followed him back to the kitchen. "I found this." Matt said showing L the piece of paper. The man read it then turned his gaze to Mello who glared at Near.

"Mello you are hereby found guilty and Near is found innocent." L announced as he turned to leave.

"What? But…but…why?"

"There is a piece of paper that shows how to crash a computer." Matt said bitterly crossing his arms. "It was in the box you gave Near to keep in his room." Matt turned his eyes to the floor then ran from the room leaving Mello speechless. Near stared blankly at Matt as he passed him heading back to his room. "I am very disappointed in you." L said as he stood in the kitchen doorway. He followed Matt up the stairs.

That sentence hurt Mello the most of all. He felt like someone had just torn his heart out, stamped on it, stabbed it and burnt it as a sick joke. Mello lost his cool then and there and leapt at Near with angry tears slipping down his face. "You stupid, ugly little fuck!" he shouted as he punched Near in his stomach.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

He kicked Near and then shoved him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mello managed to restrain himself from hurting the boy anymore and pointed to the stairs. The tears came faster and faster as he realized just what he was saying and regretted it. Near wasn't very strong, he wasn't very fast, but he was smart and knew when to run.

"Get the hell out of my sight and just go die!" Mello yelled as Near bolted up the stairs.

Near sobbed and hiccupped as he ran for his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. _An eye for an eye is that really justice?_ He thought as he buried his face in his pillow. _We both only end up blind._ His sobs came faster and faster as he thought. He knew he hated himself for hurting Mello, but he also was proud of what he did, but in the end he decided that it was wrong. _Revenge is bitter. _He told himself.

I should never hurt Mello again…. because….

He hiccupped, as his bedroom door was unlocked from the outside.

_Revenge is bitter…._

Mello stepped in.

_Yes, too bitter for my tastes, Merro._

Near looked to him still crying, still hiccupping and kept his gaze blank.


	13. A Team Again

Mello stood still for several seconds, and then made his move.

He took a few tiny steps towards Near and stopped. "Hey…um…I…damn…." Mello muttered looking at the floor. "L…L says…L says that…I've gotta…ya know just…ya know…apologize. So I'm sorry. I don't mean it, but I _do _wish you'd die."

Near felt his heart throb in agony. "Merro why do you hate me so much?"

"I hate you!" Mello spat. "You make L hate me and you make Matt hate me and you side with Light even though I'm your own brother! Well, half-brother, but you know what I mean! You stabbed me in my back and then you made L and Matt hate me and you dare ask why I hate you? How stupid are you? How could you be smarter than me? Oh, God, Near I just hate you so much! You make me so angry!"

Tears poured down Near's pale cheeks. Mello's bottom lip trembled and his blue eyes flashed for a second before blinking, then opening. He stared down at the ground as Near started to sob softly. He didn't like hearing those broken sobs. It wasn't like Near to cry. And despite his words Mello felt his heart twitch and his mind send off warning alarms. He ignored them feeling like Near deserved to cry. He was always so blank. Always a blank, emotionless, crippled sheep freak.

"I-I…didn't me-mean t-to…t-to hurt M-Mello." Near sobbed. "I'm s-s-s-s-sor-ry." Near said unable to control how his voice hitched with each sob as he tried to speak.

"I still wish you were never born, no, I wish you'd died instead of your mom, then L would be happy and I wouldn't have you to worry about." Mello muttered scornfully.

With that the blonde quickly turned on his heel; he left slamming the door behind him. Near rubbed his eyes as more tears overflowed from his dark eyes. Near wailed loudly, the pain he felt was so intense. An hour, at least, passed before he begun to calm down a little. He sobbed softly, not taking notice when his door opened then closed. The next thing he knew someone was hugging him. Holding him in a tight, yet warm embrace. When he opened his eyes he saw it was Matt. The redhead appeared blank. He ran a hand through Near's pure white curls intending to calm the younger boy.

"Sorry Mello has to be such a ass." Matt said softly. "Whatever he said, he didn't mean it, he was just pissed. You know that right?"

Near shook his head. "I-I-I…d-don't want Merro t-to…hate m-m-m-me…I-I d-don't want Merro t-t-to wish I-I were de-dead." Near hiccupped, partially sobbed, blushing he was unaccustomed to crying in front of someone who wasn't his father.

"Let me guess, Mello was right about all that stuff being your fault?"

Near nodded sadly.

"You set _him_ up for beating _you_ up last night?"

Near nodded again.

"Now you regret it, because he's royally pissed at you and ready to throttle you? Plus he said some really harsh, totally bitchy shit?"

Near nodded slowly, ashamed.

"First off, _I'm _even more pissed than he is because you crashed my computer, but seeing as Mello would've broken it sometime or another, I forgive you. Second off, you should tell L about this later. He'll definitely punish you, but he'll forgive you and still love you. And third off, maybe, yeah, maybe you should apologize to Mello as well. He won't stop hating you, but he'll like you slightly, if not a lot, more than he does now. Does that sound nice to you, Nia?"

Near gave him a small shake of his head. "I don't want Merro to _like_ me I want Merro to _love _me." He said quietly. Matt burst into a small fit of uncontrollable giggles. "Near, nothing I know of can make him love you! He loves me because you came along, so-"

"L should have another baby?"

"What?" Matt asked suddenly confused and not the least bit amused. "What the hell are you talking-"

Matt didn't finish as Near put a finger to the redhead's lips. Near ran a shaky hand through his white curls as he mulled it over to himself. Matt thought he'd gone insane! He pushed Near's hand away from his mouth as he watched the boy with a panicky half smile. He hoped Near didn't get the wrong idea about what he had said, but evidence soon shown that he _did_ get the wrong idea about what was said. "If L has another baby then Mello will hate the baby and like me; it makes sense." Near said speaking more to himself than to Matt. "Thanks Matty!" he said suddenly sounding a lot more cheerful than what he did several seconds before. Matt knew then and there Mello would kill him if Near suggested his thoughts to L who would ask Matt why Near was asking him strange things then shrug it off or (worse) to Mello who would get either embarrassed or angry, or both and would feel the need to possibly strangle Matt in his sleep.

Near gave Matt a kiss on his cheek then jumped off his bed and ran out of the room, almost tripping on his way out. Matt sat on the bed confused, and blushing a hand had unconsciously touched his cheek were Near had kissed him. Grinning nervously he stared at the door, which had previously exited from.

_Mello will kill me. _He thought with ultra nervousness that was backing up the small amount he'd already felt. He then jumped from the bed and ran after Near. But he was too late. Upon approaching Mello's room he saw that the blonde's face had turned a pink color either from embarrassment or slight annoyance either way Matt knew he'd be in trouble.

_Maybe I can sneak away-_

"Oi Matt!" Mello called before he could move a muscle. "Are you trying to get Near to convince L to have another brat?"

"…."

"Are you a fucking idiot?"

"…."

"The last thing we need is another brat around here!" he snapped at the gamer. "And I swear if you managed to get him to talk L into having anther one of-" he broke off and pointed at Near as if the boy was a host to a deadly virus. "Those. If he has another one of those I'll ax-kill you."

Matt's eyes widened as he saw that Mello was dead serious about ax-killing him, he opened his mouth to speak, but Near spoke before one word could get out. "Matty said that Merro would like me better if L had another baby." Near said smiling. "Um, Merro?"

"What?" the blonde spat turning to Near. "What do you want now?"

"Do you think he'd have a girl if he married Light?"

Mello blushed a bright red. His hand and fingers intertwined with his golden threads of hair as his eyes blazed with sudden embarrassment, anger and confusion. He didn't think Near would be one to want Light and L end up together. Mello turned to Matt who appeared just as shocked and confused, then turned to Near who'd burst into a fit of wild, yet cute impish giggles. Now, both Matt and Mello were nothing _but_ confused.

"Don't worry Merro, Matty!" he giggled. "Daddy wouldn't marry Light, he's a pedophile. Remember? You both said so! And Merro and Matty are never wrong about things like that! Besides I think daddy sort of dislikes Light."

"Yeah, damn straight!" Mello smirked keeping what he saw a secret and he glared at Matt to let the redhead know it'd remain a secret between them. "Does this mean you're back on our team?" Mello asked turning to Near with a soft smile.

"No, not unless Merro kisses me and apologizes like I apologized to him." Near said stubbornly. Mello scowled at the younger boy, before looking over to Matt as if asking for guidance. Matt shrugged giving a crooked smirk. "Pucker up?" the redhead suggested. Mello sighed and closed his eyes. Two seconds later his lips were connected to Near's and he couldn't help but think about how soft the younger boy's lips were.

He let out a groan of disgust as he pulled away from Near. The younger boy appeared ready to have a major heart attack. He giggled and trembled as a tingly feeling surged through his body, but Matt and Mello simply believed he went nuts from lip contact with a chocoholic.

"Anywayz, Near, I'm sorry I hurt you and I don't wanna fight anymore," Mello said sounding more than unconvincing, but Near didn't care if he meant it or not. He got kissed! And by Merro! It was the greatest feeling in the world to him. "Until Light's out of the house, kay?" Mello said blushing keeping his gaze locked on Matt. He was too embarrassed to look at Near.

"Got it." Matt said as if he were a soldier.

"Yes." Near giggled.

"Good." Mello said jumping to the floor. "Now, I'm gonna tell you guys what to do, you know, since I can't leave this room until L gets back home, tonight. We won't bother Light, today, we'll just hang up here while he gets worried that we slit our wrists or reading porno or tossing bags of blood at each other or pulling some other kind of crazy shit like that. And we'll let him do whatever he does when kids aren't in the room, which is probably wonder, as to why he's so stupid and is outsmarted by little kids. Today we can play by the rule of: we don't hassle him, and he doesn't hassle us if he knows what's good for him. If he harasses us we can safely say he's a total gay pedophile."

"Damn right." Matt muttered.

Near didn't speak, but stared from one boy to the other.

Downstairs, Light had just entered the house and was a bit surprised to not see a single child in sight. He knew Mello was in solitary confinement for the next few hours and that Near was going to be in his room. Matt was supposed to be allowed downstairs and he didn't seem like the type who'd be afraid of Mello after the blonde had a temper tantrum. He seemed like the kind of guy who was used to it.

_Something is definitely up._ He thought moving quietly towards the stairs. _What are you evil little devils planning for me today in your little hellholes? _He wondered picturing each of the boys planning his ultimate downfall in each of their rooms. Stepping into the hall after reaching the top step Light listened but only heard muffled laughter. He followed it to the source and was surprised to find it led to Mello's room.

Okay that was a lie he _wasn't_ at all surprised.

Mello seemed like he was the ringleader of the three. Light figured it'd be best to ignore it but… he couldn't help wondering what they were up to…curiosity got the better of him and he knocked on the door….

It swung open and gray eyes, for like two and a half seconds, greeted him. The door slammed, then locked from the other side and he was left puzzled. He attempted listening in, but could only hear low voices speaking and then there was mumbling, which he presumed was Near speaking. The small boy seemed to be the quietest of the three. He heard giggles and a strange snap then there was a very loud, very shrill squeal of terror. Light jumped back from the door and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

In the room Matt held his hands over his mouth to keep from bursting into loud laughter. Near sat on the floor appearing bored, but was smiling a joyful smile that proved he was amused. Mello held a leather belt and snapped it again. Near screamed again and Matt had to cover his face with a pillow to keep from laughing himself silly.

"Matt hold him down." Mello said in a convincing voice of evil and cruelty. Matt looked over to Near and thought he'd die from laughing so much. Near appeared as if he was enjoying himself as he acted out the line, which came to him from instinct. "No! M-Merro! P-please! N-no, don't!" Near said feigning fear very well.

_Smack!_

The belt sounded as if it had struck flesh. And Light heard another scream of pain and fear. Then he heard broken sobs. If anyone had thought it was a trick the sobs would've destroyed that thought. They were so broken and filled by so much pain that it was hard to believe that they were fake. Suddenly he heard low voices speaking.

And the sobs weren't at all fake.

Matt sobbed softly looking at Mello with teary eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, no, Matt I didn't mean to!" Mello said speaking in a low, but panic-filled voice. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized looking at the abused flesh on Matt's face. The redhead cupped his stinging, red cheek. "Is Matty hurt?" Near asked softly. He moved Matt's hand away from his face and looked at the red spot of flesh on Matt's cheek. Near kissed the spot, Mello followed him and Matt grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, guys." He muttered.

"No problem." Mello said. Another knock was heard at the door. Near shuffled over and put his ear on the door. "The pedophile is back." He said apathetically looking to the elder boys. "Pfft, figures." Matt muttered. Mello suddenly got an idea. "Open the door when I tell you to Matt." He said looking under his bed and grabbing something. Near watched from where he stood as Mello brought a slingshot into view.

"Nia you just have to stay out of the way, kay?"

Near nodded.

"Okay, Matt open the door on the count of three."

"No, four then it'd be an awesome countdown!" Matt said.

Mello sighed, but nodded.

"One." Near started as he sat in the closet.

"Two." Mello said smirking.

"Three." Matt said, grip tightening on the doorknob.

"Four!" they shouted at once.

The door flew open and Mello released his ammo, which was loaded in the slingshot at his target and heard Light give a pain filled howl as he was hit. Blood dripped down to the ground as his nose throbbed with pain. The door slammed shut again and locked. _Live and learn, Light._ He thought getting up and heading downstairs. _They're evil demons. How they're related to a sweet guy like L I'll never know._

Near stepped out of the closet giving Mello a curious stare. "What did Mello shoot at Light?"

"A walnut." He said sarcastically. "It was a small rock, Near. What else do you shoot with slingshots?"

"You might have broke his nose!" Matt said trying not to laugh. "It'd be bad if he sued us!"

"Please, he wouldn't sue us."

"Why not?" Near demanded. "He has a right, what would stop him?"

"Because…." Mello said, voice trailing off.

"That isn't an answer." Near said sternly.

"He just wouldn't okay?" Mello said bitterly.

"Yeah, nobody else has." Matt agreed.

"Well, what do we do?" Near asked. He was obviously bored, now that Light had ent downstairs. And to be frank so were Matt and Mello. "Let's call B?" Matt suggested, both Mello and Near looked at him as if he were insane, but quickly recovered and shook their heads firmly 'no'. "Or we could go to town." He said after a moment of thought. "Definitely!" Mello said excitedly.

Near twirled a strand of hair looking to the floor sadly. "I hope Matt and Mello have a good time." He said heading for the door. Mello grabbed him by his shoulder forcing him to turn around. "No, come with us Nia." He said smiling. "If you're with us as a team then you gotta come with us."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"Because of the…the…monsters." Near said looking at the floor. "The monsters would get me and hurt me or kill me." Mello turned to look at Matt who shrugged obviously bewildered as well. "We'll protect you." Matt said smiling reassuringly. "We promise we will." He added quickly. Near shook his head stubbornly. Without wasting a second he unlocked the door, then bolted for his room.

Mello sighed, then looked to Matt.

"So it's just us then?"

"It would seem so."

"Think we should play with Ichigo while we're in town?"

"Nah. We can play with a girl another time."

"Yeah. Let's make this a guy thing."

"Girls are stupid." Matt chuckled. "They're dumb like a box of snails." He said as any nine-year-old boy would.

"Says the guy who squeals like a girl and has girl hands!" Mello laughed.

Matt chased him down the hall as they prepared to sneak out.

Meanwhile, Near sat on his bed in his room. He felt both afraid and jealous. He was afraid because of what L had told him and what Matt and Mello were planning to do. He also felt jealous, because Mello and Matt were stronger and faster, which allowed them to do things that he couldn't.

It made him feel envious, but he quickly remembered why he liked being him. He was the purest of all colors: white. His hair was extremely soft and so was his skin. His pajamas were really comfortable and had a soft texture. And lots of people thought he was adorable. Besides all that he liked to think that he had a figure that a girl would die for. Wasn't that why girls always went on diets and exercised a lot to get a pleasing figure?

He recalled what L had said about monsters and about town and he frowned. It troubled him, but…. _"We'll protect you." _That was what Matt had said, no, that was what he had promised. Near bit his lower lip as he wondered if he could expect Mello and Matt to keep that promise. He jumped from his bed, deciding to risk it.

_What's life worth living without taking a few risks?_

That was his last thought before he stepped from his room.


	14. He's Just a Friend

**Yeah, I'm still working on dis! ****;^D ****Hope ya enjoy what I've wrote in dis chappie! ****Review if you have any comments, ideas, feelings, questions, disagreements, weird feelings or just wanna vent some emotion on a character or something else like that. Kay?**

**;^)**

* * *

"So far, so good." Matt whispered to the small albino who nodded in agreement. Near followed Mello and Matt as they snuck down the stairs. Both of the elder boys were very, super happy that Near decided to join them and didn't wuss out like a little pussy bitch. After sneaking to the front door Mello reached for the handle but stopped once Near let out a shrill shriek of fear and surprise. Time seemed to freeze for a mere second as the realization that they'd been caught hit Mello hard.

Then the blonde whirled around and saw Light held Near firmly under one arm.

"Run!" Near squealed. "Merro, Matty, run before he gets you!" he squealed knowing Light wasn't gonna let them get away from him so easily. Matt ran around Light and hopped onto the sofa, meanwhile Mello ducked around him and ran into the kitchen. The small albino Light held shown no resistance as he was certain it'd be in vain if he were to struggle. Light rushed towards Matt who leapt from the couch with incredible speed and timing. To Light's astonishment he had leapt towards him. The redhead hit him with the full force of his nine-year-old body. Light was temporarily knocked off balance, but quickly regained it in enough time to see the redhead run halfway up the stairs, then stop. He grunted and winced rubbing where Matt assaulted him. Keeping his hold on Near strong Light glared daggers at him. He headed up the stairs and was caught off guard when Matt darted in between his legs and headed for the kitchen.

Sighing in frustration the brunette continued up the stairs. "At least I caught one of the little demons." He muttered to himself. Near gave him a look that suggested both inquisitiveness and offense at the comment of being a 'little demon'. He liked to think of himself as an angel with clipped gray wings. That sounded much, much better than being referred to as a 'little demon'.

Light opened Near's bedroom door with his free hand and closed it that way once inside. He sat Near down on the bed and sighed with frustration. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought of how he'd catch Mello and Matt. A smirk played on his face after a minute and he got an idea. "Near," he said softly catching the small boy's attention "I wanna make a deal with you, are you listening?" he asked gently. Near nodded his large, innocently gray eyes staring at the floor. "I want to get Mello and Matt-"

"No!" Near squealed. "I won't let you trick me into hurting Merro and Matty! No! No! No! No! No!" He screamed jumping up and down on his bed. Light groaned, turning to leave. He then heard a loud thump and a soft sniffle. He turned around and saw Near had fallen from his bed and apparently hit his head as a large swollen bump appeared on his forehead. Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over. Light rushed over to him and examined the bump. He looked at the small boy who looked at him accusingly.

"Don't give me that look!" he said sternly. "This wouldn't have happened if you listened to me and hadn't been jumping on your bed, you silly boy. Don't you know what happened when the four monkeys jumped on the bed? No, wait maybe it was six? I don't know or care at this point. But anyway, they all fell off and bumped their heads and probably went to a hospital. Or maybe they died? Whatever. I can't remember, to be honest."

Near gave him an incredulous look. "Monkeys?"

Light nodded.

"Monkeys?" Near repeated still appearing incredulous.

"It's true." Light insisted. "It's a song, I think. I don't know but I remember someone singing it." He shrugged as if dismissing that conversation.

Near nodded sniffling quietly. "Is there something I could do to-" Light cut himself off knowing better than to ask that question, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth Near gave him a small smile and nodded. He stood on wobbly legs and kissed Light on his cheek then pointed to his bump expecting the same tender kiss to be returned.

The brunette knew it wasn't a good idea. Hell, he was 100% certain it was a horrible idea, but…who could resist the look Near gave him? Eyes half closed and calm, mouth turned in a small smile and a pale pink dusting his pale white cheeks. Light swallowed and felt his face heat up. "Near you know that-"

"Please?" the small boy begged. "It'd make my bump feel better."

"N-no way!" Light stammered.

"B-but I kissed you." The small boy pouted. "You gotta kiss me back or we won't be even and if we're not even then I'll tell daddy you was molesting me!" he stamped his foot once and Light knew then and there that what Near wanted he got or heads rolled. Behind that quiet little fragile mask was a child who was used to getting his way one way or another when it came to things such as kisses. Now, Light knew that the boy wasn't spoiled, oh no, far from spoiled but he was very hopeful and very eager.

And something in the darkest corner of his mind told Light to just swallow whatever nervousness and shame he felt and to pucker up for the boy. It was his fault that he was in that predicament to begin with, after all. So he might as well get himself out of the mess he'd created the moment he asked Near that damned question.

"Okay, okay," Light said feeling seat bead across his forehead. "But I was not molesting anyone. How the hell do you even conclude that I was molesting you?"

"Merro and Matty told me that's hat you do to little boys." He said sticking one of his fingers in the corner of his mouth. He removed it after a few minutes. "So I guess you was molesting me like they said when you made me hurt my head, then kiss you."

"First of all you bumped your head without my help!" Light argued sharply. "And secondly I didn't force you to do anything! You kissed me first and then threatened me! If anyone is being forced by anyone it's-" he broke himself off shaking his head knowing that arguing with this boy would be fruitless. He decided to go ahead and kiss the bump, so he could get back to Matt and Mello before they bolted out the front door and off to who-knew-where. _Well, let's get this over with._ He thought with a swallow of anxiety.

Light blushed a bright red and placed a chaste kiss on the swollen bump. He looked at Near and smiled as he saw the boy smile and then blush an even darker color of pink. _Wow, Near's got a cute smile, like L, and he's got L's eyes too and-_ His smile then turned to a frown as a familiar needy ache appeared in his groin and he suddenly felt hot. He got to his feet and left the room hurriedly. He slightly cursed himself as he felt his arousal strain against the fabric of his pants. Light groaned disgusted by himself and also surprised. He let out a cry of frustration and anger. He slammed a fist into a wall, and then bit his bottom lip shamefully as his erection throbbed with lust and a need to be emptied. _How the fuck did this happen? _He asked himself. He quickly realized that he was turned when he was looking at Near. He didn't believe it.

_I'm not turned on by a seven year old. _He thought frantically_. I'm not turned on by a seven year old. I'm not turned on by a seven year old. I'm not turned on by a seven year old. I'm not turned on by a seven year old. I'm not turned on by a seven year old. I'm not turned on by a seven year old. I am NOT turned on by a little, seven year old, boy!_

He hung his head and let out a small sound of defeat, as he knew, something had turned him on when he was looking at the boy. Was it that cute color that came to his face when he blushed? That cute smile? Those adorable, large gray eyes? It was something! But what Light wasn't sure about was if it was Near, specifically or something else….

_Maybe I am a pedophile like they say, maybe- _he quickly stopped himself from thinking such thoughts and glared at the stairs as he headed for them feeling anger. _No, Near doesn't make me wanna…do naughty things… I'm just feeling horny. That's all. Hormones and whatnot, heh. Besides I was thinking about L…. _

And that was when it clicked together for our dear friend Light and he paused in mid step._ Holy crap! L turns me on! Since when did a panda-eyed weirdo like L make me wanna jump into bed and have sex? OM fuckin G! I c-can't stay here! What'll happen if I just pop up the question: so wanna have dirty man-sex, L? Yeeeaahhh…that'd go over well! _He shook the thoughts away as he remembered he had to get the other two hoodlums under control. _Wait…oh my God I'm supposed to be watching his kids!_

He hurried down stairs and into the kitchen, which appeared deserted.

No Mello and no Matt.

He looked around some but couldn't find them. That's when he heard the indignant grunts and protests from outside. He rushed to the front door, which stood wide open, and saw a teen that could've been nineteen held the two boys under each of his arms. He was tall, pale, with green eyes, which sparkled like gems and he had short dark ginger hair. He wore skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt with sneakers. He smiled as he stood in front of Light in the doorway of the house. "Um…hi…are these escapees yours?" he asked as Mello and Matt glared at Light. The brunette nodded mutely amazed at how the two didn't struggle or curse at the man. "Okay, then." He said and released them much to Light's growing shock. He then patted them on their head and smiled at them warmly.

"Okay, you two rascals why don't you go upstairs and play with Near? He might be lonely about now." He said in a friendly tone Light was sure Mello would snap at, but the blonde only grinned and blushed nodded as if ashamed that he'd been caught kissing a girl. Mello turned on his heel and ran up stairs followed by Matt. Light gawped at the stranger who still stood in the doorway. "Who are you?" he sputtered. "H-how'd you do that? Are you an angel or something?"

"No." the teen laughed. "I'm just a nice guy, I guess."

"Oh, well why've you come here and who are you?"

"I'm A or Alternative, whichever you prefer. My real name is…well…it sucks so let's just go with A for now, kay? Oh, and um, I'm here to speak with Lawliet, but since you're here I suppose he's at work."

"Yeah." Light nodded. "Wanna come in? I'm pretty sure it's okay."

"No thanks!" the teen said backing away from the door. "I'm good. I can, ya know, come back later. Besides I've got…um…I've got…stuff to do and…yeah, stuff to do!"

Light saw through the lie easily. "Actually, it'd be better if you came in. I mean why come back when you can wait? I'm sure that that stuff can wait. Can't it?"

"I…suppose…yeah…maybe…." A muttered entering the house sullenly looking at the ground, purposely avoiding all eye contact with Light. "Just to let you know though I'm not helping you baby sit. So don't expect any help. I'm not on anybody's side, kay?"

Light nodded. "Don't expect help."

As soon as the door was closed a familiar voice filled the air. "A!" Near screeched running down the stair and jumping into A's arms. He snuggled against A purring almost like a cat when A stroked his curls. Light didn't get what the big deal was. This A guy wasn't so special or so Light thought just by looking at his exterior. A sat on the couch with Near sitting in his lap snuggling against him. Light felt a bit jealous seeing Near treat him so warmly. He felt his face go slightly red as he shook off whatever it was he felt and regained his normal composure. He grabbed Near and lifted him off A. The small boy whimpered as he was lifted away from the ginger who gave Light a questioning look.

"I think we should talk in private, don't you agree?" he said looking to A trying to ignore a sulky Near, who hung limply in his arms staring at A longingly. "I mean, we're both adults we can talk like adults right? So it'd be best if we spoke in private, right?"

The ginger gave Light a nod, much to the brunette's relief. He took Near upstairs and left him in Mello's room with the blonde and redhead, then headed back downstairs to speak with A who was sitting patiently on the couch. "You're jealous?" A questioned as Light sat beside him sulkily. "No, I'm just…never mind…why do they like you so much?"

"I dunno." A shrugged. "When we talk on the phone they sound like they're normal selves. They only act like this when I visit, which am not very often. So, I suppose they act like this cause they rarely see me." He shrugged again, almost helplessly.

"Oh." Light felt a bit better. "So, what do you wanna talk to L about?"

"Just…stuff…."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I-I can't say…especially not to…to a person like you."

"A person like me?"

"Yeah." A muttered. "When will L be back?" he asked.

Light didn't reply. "It's pretty important sh-" he stopped himself and sighed. "Stuff. Damn, I've got B in my brain!" he chuckled. He looked over at Light who was frowning and appearing as though he was ready to announce something important. "Oh." Light grunted feeling rather uncomfortable. It really contradicted his appearance. After a while A left claiming that he'd see L another time and left Light with the three devils again.

And for once since he took the job, Light was relived to be alone with the three boys. Not long after the teen left Mello and Matt gave him hell with some assistance from Near, but he didn't mind. He was actually glad they did. No, he wasn't a masochist or a crazy as far as he knew at least. He was just glad that the boys noticed he existed, unlike when A had visited. It felt awful being given the cold shoulder. And yet he couldn't help asking himself every few minutes: _When will L get home?_ Light knew he was more eager than the children, but didn't care. He liked L. Maybe, just maybe he liked L a lot.

_But for the time being,_ He told himself as the panda-eyed man walked through the front door, _we're just friends._

**

* * *

**

Sorry, if this wasn't what you'd expected.

**Pwease, don't flame me, pwease, I-I *sniffles* I really tried.**

***Smirks***

**Kay back to normal now! Or at least as normal as I can get! **

**LOL! :^P**

**R&R!**

**Don't be heartless, but feel free to say what ya feel or think! ****Oh, and hope you guys are patient cause I'm gonna take a while on the next chappie, I've got some great ideas, but perfection takes time...or some fancy saying like that.**

**I dunno! Just pwease R&R!**


	15. Short Chappie: Sick

**Just so the readers know its several days after the previous chappie. I'm just clearing the air with that, oh, and Light is still in denial about being a pedophile. How many people agree with him and how many agree with Mello?**

**That's been bugging me.**

**So pwease review! Help me clear the air with that, pwease.**

**And don't hate me for making this chappie so short!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note anime, manga, movies or merchandise, but it'd be totally awesome if I did! *Giggles***

**~Fairylust~**

Near lay in his bed wheezing when Light came to baby-sit.

Matt laid coughing, sneezing and shivering like mad.

And Mello sat on his bedroom floor snuffling.

The three boys had come down with different illnesses that seemed to appear over night. Thank God, Light would have thought if he knew they were planning a sick, gross, contemptible, most diabolical plan that they could plan. The plan was forgotten, however, seeing as the three troublemakers were ill. Near being the most serious, Matt the second most serious and Mello the least sick. Light was stuck caring for them as well as babysitting them, which he didn't have to do, but felt sympathetic towards the boys (excluding Mello who he believed deserved to be sick) and decided to care for them.

He checked on them every hour or so making sure none of them died as they kept whining that they eventually would. Light seriously doubted they would, though. It was, after all, just a common virus. Nothing at all like the flu. He sat downstairs listening to the sounds of the boys' upstairs feeling pity for them, for Matt and Near at least. While he felt sorry for them Mello snuck from his room and into Near's undetected.

The room was almost pitch black. Near groaned as the door opened letting light in. Mello watched as he hid under the covers of his bed. Mello closed the door and walked over tugging the covers down below the boy's chin. He looked awfully pale, no, he was paler than usual. Except for around his eyes, which were purple, his nose was a cherry red color and his cheeks were a hot looking red. Sweat beaded across his forehead. No way he could've been faking. He wheezed as his hazy vision adjusted to the figure above him.

"Mel…lo?" he whispered. Mello winced. His voice sounded like crackling leaves. It was dry and broken and unpleasant.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had any used tissues?"

"Why?" Near wheezed. Mello gave him a look of pure determination. "I'm sick." He stated straightforwardly. "Just like you and Matt, but I ain't gonna let some dumb virus keep me from tormenting…tormenting…Light." He sneezed between the last three words. Near coughed dryly trying his best not to vomit as he felt his stomach heave. Rubbing his face wearily he sneezed again. Near gasped in a mouthful of air, which burnt his lungs and throat. He knew Mello was sick. The blonde didn't add any swear words or insults to his sentences if that didn't prove it Near didn't know what would have.

"Will…you…help me?"

Near groaned turning over in bed. "I…wanna…sleeeeep…."

Mello sighed. "Please? I don't feel good. I wanna get this over with so I can crawl back to my bed. Okay? I'm starting to get the chills. I wanna sleep, too." He said and watched as Near reached for something in the dark, then blew his nose into a tissue. He tossed it in a random direction and after several moments of silence the blonde heard dry, breathy snores. He groped the floor until he found a used tissue and he left the albino's room. He could smell tea despite his clogged nose. He saw Light was drinking tea.

A cruel smirk played on his lips.

After his task was done he went back to his room and crawled into bed, smirking.

Later that afternoon when L arrived home, Light greeted him with a weak wave and sneezed. L wasn't very surprised and smirked with amusement. "It would seem you've contracted their virus." He said watching as Light scowled.

"No, it was just a-" Light was cut off as he sneezed again, this time much, much louder than last time. "Okay…so I'm sick…what do I do?" he asked finding himself unable to think clearly and speaking between sneezes.

"You should go home for a week or so and return when you feel better." L said knowingly with a small smile. "Perhaps then you'll be able to do things, as well as thinking, properly." Nodding Light left and couldn't help but think that it was all the boys' faults somehow. Which of course it was. Not because he'd been caring for them.

But because Mello dunked Near's snot in Light's drink and the disease worked fast.

_Well_, Light thought, _looks like I'll be out for the next week or so._


	16. Monsters in The House

**Yayz, this is finally updated.**

**Sorry it took me such a long time.**

**In reality it took me only three hours to write theios, but you guy's have been waiting for an update much, much longer than that, so I hope you'll all forgive me!**

***Nervous Laughter***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. It'd be awesome though, because I would keep all the good guys alive unless of course they happen to be Wedy and Aiber because I just didn't like their characters all that much. Sorry!**

**Anywayz, I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Commence reading**

* * *

"Okay, so Light Yagami and L, our dad, have went on a date and left us alone but have practically bolted the house shut from the outside and locked all dangerous weapons in the basement and forbid us from leaving here…so what do we do?"

"Plan Light's downfall, duh!" Mello said rolling his eyes at his friend/half-brother's questions. "It should be obvious." He muttered bitterly.

"Okay, well, Light has managed to stay here as a babysitter and L's boyfriend for like…." Matt said before he started thinking of how long Light had been there, but Mello interrupted his count.

"Much longer than he should!" the blonde spat contemptuously. "Stupid brunette. I hate his fucking guts!"

Matt rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but the blonde beat him to it. "Yeah, we're back to step one and we've…." Mello let his voice trail off as he took a small bite from his chocolate bar. "Totally lost both Near and L." Matt finished for him. Mello nodded. The little white haired fluff ball had officially quit plotting against Light, so he was an official traitor as far as Mello was concerned and Matt was indeed concerned because the blonde took his spare time to beat Near up and Near had stopped telling L and Light, which while good was very bad. The redhead sighed and shook all thoughts of the younger boy from his mind. Both Mello and Near were also officially enemies again. Matt felt a bit sorry for them. "Mello, we need to plan that-"

"Won't blow up in our faces, dammit!"

"Yeah." Matt murmured rolling his eyes. "Yeah…."

"Maybe we could kill him."

That surprised the redhead. "Really?"

"Why not?" Mello inquired shrugging carelessly. "Nothing else worked."

"But wouldn't that account as murder?" Matt asked worriedly. "I don't wanna go ta jail for murder, Melly."

"So?" the blonde pouted. "Remember what dad said? An eye for an eye? Well, stupid damn idiot Light has been gouging our eyes out so let's crush his. He deserves it for stealing L."

"Remember what else L said?" Matt inquired. "About how killing out of spite or to get something is wrong?"

"He also said it was wrong to neglect children and he's doing it!" Mello said sharply. "I mean when was the last time he's spent time alone with us? He's been spending all his time with Yagami and none with us. I hate that!"

"Me too…." Matt said in a quiet, heartbroken manner that made Mello think of an abandoned puppy that was just kicked for coming back home to its master who didn't want it anymore. "You're right about that…."

"So, you with me or not?" Mello demanded.

"Til the end." Matt promised.

"Great!"

"It'd be best if we ask B for advice, though, right?" the gamer asked still a bit nervous about murdering Light. "He's murdered before, remember?"

"Right and he's also covered up his tracks." Mello said with a devious smirk. "You make the call and go do something else…important…."

With that said the blonde exited the room and Matt felt his heart jerk with sympathy. He knew what Mello was gonna do. He was going to go and beat Near up again, but the poor little sheep probably wouldn't tell anyone again and keep hurting. Matt really felt bad for his younger half-brother. Mello tried to open Near's bedroom door, but strangely…it was locked. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

Near never locked his door.

Not ever.

He didn't even lock it when he was a tiny four year old and Mello had told him that a huge, monster was going to munch him while he slept. The small boy just kept awake all night trembling in his bed. Mello and Matt watched as he whimpered in fear from his door, which had been ajar. They made scary noises that made Near shriek like a little girl and of course they were punished later, but that's not the point. The point was that Near had never before locked his bedroom door. Not even when he knew Mello would come and beat him up. Mello bit his lower lip feeling suspicious. He wondered what to do.

Mello done the only civilized thing he could think of and knocked. He heard scrambling from the other side. There was a loud noise followed by a quiet voice that was on the other side of the door, but Mello didn't understand what it was saying. He knocked again, louder than the last time and jumped back slightly when the door creaked open.

"Y-yes?" a small voice asked.

"Near? Why is the dumb door locked?"

The door seemed to fling open and before the blonde knew it small arms were wrapped around his waist hugging him tightly. He shoved the smaller boy away shocked by the display of affection. Once off Mello the small boy looked about like a timid mouse before he scrambled back into his room and slammed his door shut. Mello heard the locked click into place and then heard something heavy being moved. "Near? Let me in!" he demanded banging on the door. "Go away!" a tiny voice screamed from the other side of the door making Mello flinch. He expected someone to come and see what was going on but then he remembered that the house was locked up tight and L and Light were on a date or whatever it was they were talking about.

He didn't care.

"Near open the door!" He shouted. Matt had peeked out from Mello's room. He ducked back in before the blonde could see him, though. Mello pounded on the door for at least an hour before he got a result and it was not a result that he expected nor liked.

There were sounds and then Near's bedroom door creaked open again. A pair of large dark colored eyes peered out blankly at Mello, who was startled by the question, which came in the form of a frightened, broken albino voice, "Are you a monster too Merro?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered to stunned to be much louder. "Do ya mean that there is a monster around here? Who is a monster around here, Near? Is it Light? Is that what you mean? Huh? Is it?"

The small boy seemed to draw back slightly as Mello asked him the questions he didn't like to hear. The smaller boy wanted to lock the blonde out so he could be safe once more, but before Near could lock him out again the elder boy shoved the door open and barreled into Near's room. The small boy slammed the door shut and locked it. Mello was surprised when Near started to push his heavy toy chest in front of the door showing great effort in doing so. Once the heavy toy chest was in place he ran over to a corner of the room and sat in the fetal position obviously terrified.

Mello scratched the back of his head in puzzlement.

He glanced around the dimly lit room. The door was blocked off and the window had the curtains drawn so not light could get in. Toys were strewn here and there and the bed was made. Drawings littered the closet where a lamp was among the papers, crayons, color pencils, paints, paintbrushes, markers and pencils. Curious Mello decided to see what Near drew. It could've been amusing, but once he looked at them he changed his mind.

He looked at some of the drawings and was horrified to see what looked like a blonde werewolf chewing Near to bits and pieces; there was lots of pink and red in that picture. Another picture shown Mello and Matt stabbing L and Light to death.

Mello cast a frightened look at Near before looking over other pictures that the small boy drew.

Another shown the grim reaper ready to murder a sleeping Near. Another shown BB strapped down and bleeding to death. Another shown Light beheaded. Another shown Matt drowning. Another shown Mello with slit wrists. Another shown their grandfather, Watari lying in a coffin. Another shown Near on fire tied to a stake Mello and Matt were in that drawing and from the looks of it they were laughing.

Another picture had their cousin Linda tied up in a spider web getting eaten by a giant spider. Her blood dripping from the silky strands of the web. He looked at the one beside that, which shown huge purple and green polka dotted monsters chewing L to bits. Another picture shown Near with his throat slashed open. Mello looked to another that didn't have red in it but it shown Matt strangling Near to death.

The blonde hated all the drawings, mostly because they were all so realistic, thus creeped him out more than they should have. Near had a talent for drawing and Mello silently cursed him for that as his eyes wondered over more grotesque pictures.

One shown their uncle A hanging from a rafter with a noose tied tightly around his throat. Another picture shown a dead blonde, who was mutilated so badly that Mello was unsure if it was supposed to be him or not and another shown Matt who was bloody and dying from being shot multiple times and another shown Matt all burnt up and choking on a cigarette and another picture shown B with his heart cut out and another shown a small white-haired child who was huddled in a corner and was all bloody appearing frightened.

He looked at one picture, which had a cat sitting on top of a bed, and a bloody, mutilated corpse was underneath the bed. Mello couldn't tell who it was suppose to be but judging from the black hair he had a good guess. He looked to one picture, which depicted BB eating a severed, bloody hand. Another picture shown Near running from what appeared to be a ghoul who held Matt's severed head.

Other pictures shown great deal of blood and gore and some shown things that Mello would have never thought a small child like Near would know about. Such as Light pinning L to a bed and kissing him, but there was a knife lodged deep into the brunette's back and a knife lodged into L's chest. Both of them were covered by blood.

_Where did he get these sick ideas?_ Mello wondered. Another picture, which horrified Mello badly, shown whom he guessed was L (because BB had red eyes and the figure in that picture had gray) stabbing Near over and over and over. A sick smile was plastered on his face. That made Mello wonder what the boy was thinking in that little, thick skull of his. He turned and looked hard at Near who was still huddled up in his corner.

"Where did you get these ideas, Near?"

"It's all true, Merro, all of it is true. Monsters. They're in our house…."

"Who are the monsters?"

"…."

"Matt and me?"

Near shook his head slightly, white curls swaying.

"BB?"

Near shook his head again, white curls swaying.

"Light?"

The boy seemed to wince, and then nod ever so slowly.

"And you said 'monsters' so that means that there is more than just one monster." Mello said more to himself then to Near. His blue eyes widened as he realized who else Near must have meant. "L?" he said so quietly that it was barely above a whisper.

Near pulled both his legs close to his chest. He nodded as he buried his face into his knees. He sobbed softly and Mello actually felt sorry for his 'enemy' at that point. Sure he was a pain, but he was also adorable, no, he was an ugly albino rat who just so happened to manage looking adorable while softly sobbing. Yeah, that was a good way to put it in Mello's language.

Mello sat beside Near and patted his head of white curls once before pulling his knees to his own chest and sighed. Near stopped his sobbing after a couple minutes, but he did something that Mello thought was much worse. He crawled over to the closet and began to draw another macabre picture. Mello stood over him watching as he drew with colored pencils and made outlines. The blonde stopped watching when Near started to use a pale blue and dark red colored pencil. Near finished rather quickly. He went back to his corner once he was finished and he seemed to eye the blonde cautiously. Mello looked at the picture the small boy had finished. His breath seemed to stay caged in his lungs once his blue orbs landed on it. His eyes went wide as he gasped softly.

He was horrified.

The picture shown him pinning Near against a wall. The pain on Near's face was evident enough. Blood gushed from Near's throat and belly, which were slashed open. The side of his face appeared to have been hacked away and Mello held a dagger tightly in his free hand, preparing to stab the younger boy again. He saw that Near had used a lot of pink on the flesh, which had fell to the ground in his picture and there was definitely tons of red. He even used some blue and purple for the intestines, which had came from his belly, which was slashed open in his grotesque picture.

"N-Near…." He said breathlessly unable to comprehend why Near would think to draw something like that. He turned to the small child who was staring at him with huge glassy eyes. Fear was written across his pale, pale features. "Y-you're a monster, too." Near whispered sounding terrified.

"What?" Mello gasped comprehending what he was just accused of. "No! No, I'm not a monster! I-"

"Merro wants me to die…."

"No, Nia!" the blonde protested. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is." He whimpered as the soft sobs returned. "Why else would Merro hurt me? Why else would Merro be here? Merro is a monster just like the others…."

"No, no, I'm not!" the blonde argued. "The only reason I hurt you is because you're a traitor and a snob and a suck up and your always the favorite! You've always been L's favorite even before you were born! Damn, you were always annoying even before you were born! You get under my skin and do crazy things like this!" he shouted pointing at the closet filled by the gruesome pictures. "You never agree on anything, you're always blank, you're a stupid crippled sheep and your ugly as hell. Plus, you've always got to be such a pain in my-"

Near burst into loud, sorrowful sobs. "I-I'm sorry…." He said curling into a small white ball. "K-kill me…Merro c-can k-kill me if he w-wants…. T-then Merro w-wouldn't be t-troubled with me-me any l-longer."

_Damn, now I feel guilty._ Mello thought as he took a small step towards the younger boy. He didn't mean to make Near cry he just wanted to make a point. He crouched down in front of the weeping little boy and sighed thinking of what he should do next. Worried that he would make things worse with words Mello did the first thing that came to mind.

Wrapping his arms around Near's small, thin frame he held his breath as the boy quieted down. His sobs died down to whimpers and then those faded into soft breaths. Mello was shocked when he saw that Near had fell asleep during their embrace.

He sighed witheringly as he drug the small boy over to his bed and struggled to lift him up onto the mattress. _Gee, for such a little puffball, he's so heavy when he's limp!_ Mello thought as he gasped for air after getting Near into bed. He covered him up, then jumped off the bed and got Near his favorite toy robot. He placed in front of the smaller boy and as if Near wasn't already a huge freak in Mello's eyes once the toy was in front of his unconscious body he reached his hands out and grabbed it; hugging it close to his chest he still slept peacefully. It was like he sensed the toy's presence and subconsciously made his body take it, but remain unconscious or something. Whatever it was that made Near do that interested the blonde.

Mello took the toy from him, after a brief struggle of course, and then he held it in front of Near's face. His tiny hand reached up, but Mello pulled the toy out of his reach. He snickered. After doing this for a while Near groaned and stirred. Mello let him have the toy, because Near was a lot less weird when he was unconscious.

As he slept Mello snuck quietly to the door. Whimpers and breathy pants made him turn around. Near thrashed about in bed breaking out in a cold sweat. His robot fell from the bed and hit the floor with a clatter. Near shivered and tears fell from his eyes. His face turned a strawberry red. Mello wondered what he was dreaming about. Near began muttering things fearfully as Mello's hand grabbed hold of the doorknob. Wanting to know what he was dreaming about the blonde released the doorknob.

Sitting atop of Near Mello listened the best he could as Near panted louder and louder, more fearfully. It was obvious that he was scared and that, perhaps, worried the blonde. "N-no…I-I…Merro…Matty…Merro…Matty…n-no…ngh…r-run…away…nah…he… never…back…r-run…help…RUN!" Near screeched sitting up and colliding foreheads with the elder boy who had been listening.

Meanwhile, Matt sat downstairs worried about Near and trying to figure out what he could snack on when the front door unlocked and then opened. He dared peek from the kitchen to see L and Light enter. They kissed and then Light left. Matt suddenly felt his appetite vanish. L entered the kitchen as though nothing were different, which sort of worried Matt that his family had lost their minds completely.

"Hello, Matt, how was your afternoon."

"Kay."

"Okay. How's Mello and Near?"

"I dunno."

"Where are they now?"

"Near's room…I guess…Near's been locked in there all day. I-I'm worried that something is wrong with the little guy. He wouldn't come out for anything. And Mello's been in there for a while and things have been pretty quiet. Maybe you should go check on them?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." L agreed.

He headed up for his younger son's room and was surprised to find the door locked. He was just as surprised as Mello had been, for Near had never before locked his bedroom door. Concern started to seep into the man's thoughts. What if something really bad had occurred? No, he swatted those thoughts away and knocked on the door.

There was the sound of something heavy moving, then the click of a lock. Mello peeked out, then slammed the door shut and relocked it. "W-who was it?" the small boy asked sitting on his bed innocently. Near was fragile, Mello knew, he wouldn't do anything, but worry L if he started to freak out by seeing him.

And who knows what Near would do if L stepped into his room?

Mello remembered a video he'd watched were a man cornered a cat and the cat attacked him. The blonde thought it was funny then, but he knew that it was a possibility for Near to attack L in fear. He was convinced that L and Light and who-knows-or-cares-who-else is out to hurt him. The pictures were proof enough that Near was scared. Mello took a deep breath as there was another knock at the door.

"Merro?"

"Um, look, Nia what if I told you that L wants to see you?"

"No!"

"Nia-"

"He'll hurt me!"

"No, he won't." Mello said trying desperately to keep his cool. "Just see him for one minute and keep your cool and I promise you can do whatever the hell you wanna do for the rest of the evening…or night…or whatever! Just behave for at least one moment."

"No!" Near wailed jumping from his bed and scrambling into his closet for safety. He was quick in organizing everything so he could fit in without ruining any of his pictures or drawing utensils. He quickly slammed the closet door shut. Mello groaned as he knew he'd have to force Near to do as he said or else they'd both get into trouble.

He opened the closet door and started to pull Near out, but the small boy held onto the doorframe refusing to leave the safety of his closet. Once Mello pried him from the doorframe they both landed in a heap on the floor. He watched as Near scrambled beneath his bed in terror not wanting to do as Mello said without a fight.

"Get out from under there!" Mello snapped.

"Never!" the small boy exclaimed. "Not ever! Unless _he _and Merro goes away!"

Mello noticed that Near used the word 'he' instead of his usual affectionate name of 'daddy' and that convinced the blonde that Near was seriously terrified of L. He wondered what made Near this way because he was not like this the day before…was he? Mello didn't notice anything different about him yesterday, so what happened to change him overnight?

Another knock at the door broke Mello from his thoughts. He opened the door and carefully stepped out. Once out Near ran and locked the door, making Mello, who stood outside in front of L, groan. "Mello what did you do to him?" the raven inquired.

"Nothing!" the blonde spat pouting. "He's gone crazy! Like Beyond, expect his crazy is worse than what B's is. And besides that he's acting weird and spineless. And he's drawing all these gross drawings and leaving them in his closet and…and…and…he's even freaking me out!"

"Oh my," L muttered biting on his thumb, "do you know why he is acting as he is?"

"Nope."

"Was he like this yesterday?"

"I-I don't think so."

"We should do something, but…."

"But?"

"I am uncertain if that will help him or not."

Mello groaned slamming a fist against Near's door.

"You should probably see what is bothering him." L said smiling slightly. "He loves you more than he does anyone else right now, I am sure."

"Fine, but I won't like what I find out." Mello pouted.

"I doubt anyone will like what you find out." L muttered stalking off to the stairs. Before he started down he looked at Mello with sad gray eyes. "Get some straight answers, Mello, I am truly concerned about Near. You know how fragile he can be."

The blonde nodded. He knocked as hard as he could on the door. Near opened it after a while and practically attacked him. He wrapped his small arms around Mello and with a blank face he kissed Mello on his cheek affectionately. "I thought the monster was gonna hurt you! I was so worried, Merro!"

"Well, I'm okay, and if you ever kiss me again I'll slap your mouth off your stupid, damn ugly as hell, albino face!" Mello snapped angrily. Near nodded understandingly. They went back into Near's room and Mello helped the small boy barricade the door. Once they were settled down in Near's corner Mello got to the point real quickly.

"Why the hell have you been acting so strange and crazy?"

"I-I don't-"

"You've been drawing those horrible pictures and acting like everyone is ready to eat you alive. You're not acting like you would normally act. What's the deal, kid?"

"Promise you won't tell daddy, Merro?" he asked childishly making Mello smirk. He liked hearing those affectionate names. It meant that Near wasn't too far gone after all. "That's the big dumb baby I know!" he chuckled. Near winced at the insult, but shown no other sign of being upset by it.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Is it really that bad?"

Near shrugged.

"Well, I guess, I won't tell him _everything_."

"Merro! I need to know you won't tell!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Mello said feeling as though he were about to be attacked. "I promise that I won't tell L anything you say to me at this point in time or future as five minutes from now will be. Kay?"

Near let out a relieved sigh. "Okay. I-I saw him and Light…."

"Yeah?"

"In his room…and…."

"Yeah?"

"Um…they were…um…doing stuff…."

"Stuff?"

"Yes."

"That's not much for me to go on, you know, Near."

"Kissing…embracing…putting bunnies to shame…." the boy muttered obviously ashamed he'd seen what he did. Mello felt anger flash through him.

He'd read some books on homosexual activity and from what he could guess…it wasn't pretty…but then again…when was sex pretty? He was just a kid and knew it was probably painful. But it wasn't why he was angered, no more or less, it was the fact that L hadn't taken precautions and the fact that he had had sex with Light, which, in Mello's opinion, just made him look desperate. "And…." Mello forced out angrily. "That's all?"

"N-no." he whimpered tearfully. "I don't know why, but I'm s-scared of him now. I-I don't want to be, b-but I am." Near paused. "A-and I'm so c-confused." He added looking at the blonde innocently making Mello realize why L had wanted to keep him oblivious to sexual topics. The poor kid just wasn't ready to know about that kind of stuff, not that he'd admit his realization aloud.

Mello sat beside him in a furious silence.

"I-I don't understand…I don't like to think about it…and…I heard some stuff…Mello and Matty was saying…."

"Huh?" he gasped as Near broke him from his infuriated thoughts. "When?"

"Last night."

"What did you hear?"

"Merro and Matty want me to die and they want to kill me and they said everyone hates me and that nobody ever really loves me and that everything is fake. I-I didn't understand one thing, so maybe, perhaps, Merro and Matty were right. Maybe they were right about everything. I am not dumb like you say, because I know that Merro and Matty were older and knew more, than me so they had to be right…."

"Aw, Near we didn't mean it, we were just high from a sugar rush and joking around all. We didn't mean anything. You didn't have to act crazy and draw those pictures."

"I had nightmares." Near explained. "I couldn't get rid of them but when I drew them they seemed to go away, like they were trapped in the paper."

"Oh."

There was silence and Mello stood ready to leave. Near grabbed onto his shirt sleeve and looked at him, begging with his eyes that Mello not tell L. The blonde smirked and shrugged him off. He bent down and kissed the boy's forehead warmly, yet making sure he looked reluctant.

"I care about you, you know, so start acting like your old annoying self or I'll be mad at you forever and evers and not ever forgive you for acting like such a pussy." He said padding to the door and leaving Near in his corner dumbfounded.

For the rest of the evening Mello kept an icy silence around L and because he knew better than to defy Mello Matt made sure to keep his silence as icy as Mello's and maybe even make sure he looked a little angry. They knew it was killing L to feel so distanced from them, but that was okay. They were past caring about how L felt. He was past caring about them so they could play the same card.

All the panda-eyed man could wonder was: _What had gone wrong?_

Was the icy, painful silence because he was with Light now or was it just because he'd left them alone for most of the day. L wasn't sure. He thought that his children were probably upset, because things had changed. Whatever the reason he didn't like it. And he just wanted it to stop. He attempted to communicate with them, but all he got were curt, frosty replies. Near wouldn't come from his room and when he did it was just to go to the bathroom or to get a book and scamper back to his room.

Mello and Matt snuck him food, L was sure. The silence continued to linger and if he didn't know any better L would have thought he was the only resident of the house. And, maybe, that hurt him a bit more than what their silence ever could.

The silence was painful as well as cold.

* * *

**Read and Review, pwease! :^D**


	17. Imagination: Kira

**Excited Hyperactive Reader (EHR): UPDATE TIME! YAYZ!**

**EHR: I-I-I must read update NOW!**

**Heh, heh.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Death Note!**

**How many people believe that this rating should be changed to a T?**

**I think it should stay M for language, but I've read other T fics that have had major language issues. So what do you think?**

**Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! And please let me know what ya all think on this story so far!**

**Thanks a lots!**

**~Luv Fairylust~**

* * *

It had been a few days, but the three boys still kept the icy, painful silence around their father. They even started to ignore Light when he was over. It was obvious taht something was about to erupt in trouble's home, but nobody was aware of that and nobody knew what to expect or what would occur. It was just obvious that the children couldn't stand the babysitter's presence much longer.

Maybe they would sneak a tack on a chair or spike his food with medication or something gross, but other than that they ignored Light completely. The babysitter tried to communicate with them, but nothing worked. They didn't want to play games. They didn't want snacks from him. They didn't even want to stay in the same room as him for long. Light wondered what had happened to cause this frosty silence, but was honestly oblivious. Light wasn't one to give up so he persisted to try and get close with the three children. So the boys kept themselves locked up in their rooms.

This made Light believe that they finally accepted the fact that he was there to stay.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Mello munched on his chocolate bar as he stared out the window. It was raining. The whole world outside was gray and depressing. Mello heard the sound of pencils falling and looked back to Near. The small white boy gathered the pencils up, before looking to the blonde. The small boy smiled a small, nervous smile.

He'd invited Mello to play with him since they had nothing better to do. Near got a board game out and set it up. Checkers. He sighed. Sitting down he started to play with the small boy, but when the game turned in Near's favor he ruined it by kicking the board aside. "Let's do something else." Mello whined. "I'm bored!"

"Hmm, well why don't we hurt Kira?"

"Kira?" Mello inquired cocking his head to the side curiously. "Who the fuck is Kira? Is he real?"

"Yes. To L and many others Light Yagami is a respectable person, but in actuality he is Kira. He is a very evil young man with a troubled past. In fact Kira is the Japanese pronunciation of 'killer'. And we must expose him as the killer he is, Merro. We're the world's best detectives."

"You're using your imagination again aren't you, you little freak of nature?"

Near nodded grinning hollowly.

"Okay, well, what about Matt? He's got to be included or else the game won't be any fun."

"Matt can be your accomplice."

"Accomplice?"

"Yes. Mello and Matt don't want to work with me, because they want to be better than me, they want to be the world's best two detectives, so they joined the Mafia and controls them to do, as they like. But Kira killed most of your Mafia members so you and Matt plot to capture Kira by using the remaining Mafia members. And I use people from the FBI, CIA, CSI and Navy. So it's a contest to see who can take Kira down first!"

Mello smirked.

He liked the sound of this new game so far. "Okay, but tell me how you know all of this stuff? Did Matt let you watch the Bio and history channel on TV again or did you just read about it? And what about L? What about Light? What makes Light a killer? Huh? What makes him a killer, Near?"

Near thought for a moment, before he spoke.

"L is under Kira's control and doesn't want to believe he is Kira. So Mello, Matt, and I became rebels to stop Kira before he takes over the entire world! L wants to stop us from hurting Kira, and since he is the world's _first_ greatest detective, both in the game and real life, Mello, Matt and I are careful when we attempt to hurt Kira or expose him for the monster he is! And in the game Merro and Matty lure the woman closest to Kira, his accomplice and worshipper, into a trap and capture her! I then contact one of the men who are working with Kira and capture him, so that way we both have hostages to threaten Kira with!"

"This is so damn, epically, freakin great!" Mello exclaimed loving this new game Near came up with. "Let's start the game! I'll go get Matt and tell him the details! But I bet that I'm gonna beat you!"

Near smiled a real smile as Mello ran from the room. The small boy then snuck downstairs. He spotted Light in the kitchen, but remembered that he had brought a bag with a laptop in it. Near was silent as he stole away the laptop and took it to his room. He got into Light's files without any difficulty, but when he tried to look at his coworkers on a small list that was labeled 'coworkers/friends list'.

Near was pleased that Light made this so easy for him. There was a snag after he clicked the file to open it. There was a password. He thought long and hard about what it could be before he finally typed in the single letter 'L'. And then he was in. He quickly prepared his plans for luring the man known as Ide into his clutches.

He grabbed the cordless phone when he snuck back downstairs to return the laptop. Once back in his room he dialed in the number that Light had kept on his laptop in a file known as 'phone numbers that I should remember'. Wow, he made things real easy for Near.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Um, is this Ide?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Nate and I need help."

"What kind of help?"

"Well, the babysitter, Light, he passed out and I don't know what to do." Near said sounding upset and confused. "I tried to call an ambulance, but they thought it was a joke and I don't know my Daddy's work phone number so I can't call him. Please, you have gotta help! I don't know what to do! I'm so scared!"

"Okay, don't worry I'll be there in an instant! Just make sure he's breathing!"

Near smirked as he hung the phone up. He then dialed another number. "Yes?" a familiar voice answered. "Mr. Mogi!" Near exclaimed in a high-pitched panicked voice. "I need help!" he said tearfully.

"Huh? Near? What's wrong?"

"Light was attacked by a strange man with red eyes!" he said in a more quiet voice that was still filled by fear. "I need help! He's already hurt Mello and Matty! I don't know Daddy's phone number so I can't call him for help. Please, please, I need help. I'm hiding in an upstairs closet, but I can hear him coming down the hall."

"W-what?" Mogi sounded worried. "Does he have a weapon?"

"Y-yes." Near sobbed really getting into the act. "He was carrying a big knife when he came in, but he could have grabbed something else."

"You said Mello and Matt were hurt. What do you mean exactly?"

"H-he threw Mello against a wall and he shoved Matty down the stairs. He d-did something to Light and I-I saw Light bleeding. He was bleeding a lot. I-I'm so scared. I tried to call the police and an ambulance, but they thought it was a joke. H-he is getting closer. I-I am s-so scared, Mr. Mogi."

"Don't worry I'll be there as quick as I can!"

Near smirked as Mogi hung up from his end. Now he just had one last phone call to make. "Yellow?" his uncle's familiar voice called from his end of the line. "Who has the nerve to call me while I'm in the middle of a jar of jam?"

"Hi. It's me, Near. I want to ask you for a favor."

"Hmm, it must be important if you're calling me."

"Yes, Light has invited two strange men to come over. Mello wants to know if you feel like playing with us today."

"It depends on what game you're playing."

"We're gonna catch Light's friends and tie them up and lock them in the attic and then we're gonna do the same to Light, except we're locking him in the basement. Do you want to play? I would call Daddy, but I don't know his phone number. Besides, you're more fun to play with!"

B seemed to think on it while consuming some jam. "Okay. I'll be there in a second." He hung up and then the boy hung up. Near smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled when he took the phone back to its cradle.

Meanwhile, Mello and Matt had grabbed Light's laptop and were sending emails to a young lady known as, Misa Amane. Somehow the name was familiar but didn't make much of an impact or ring any bells for either of the children. It was surprisingly easy to make Misa believe that Light wanted to see her. It was so easy that it only took ten minutes.

And much to Mello's ever growing delight BB appeared before Misa arrived and gave him the whole run-down on what Near had told him. It was fortunate that he was willing to help everyone. They attacked Light, who was shocked to see Beyond, all at once outnumbering him and thus defeating him. Mello knocked the brunette out cold with a skateboard he had left lying around his bedroom. Once Light was tied up down in the basement, unconscious, they began to capture the hostages.

As soon as the victims all arrived, they came one by one of course. B and Mello double-teamed each of them hitting them over the head. Mello was armed with a baseball bat and Beyond had a length of pipe he'd found down in the basement. Mello struck the blonde woman particularly hard. Not that he really cared.

As soon as everyone was where he or she were supposed to be Near stepped down into the basement while the other three waited in the kitchen. The pale boy was a bit glad to see Light was awake, but was displeased to see a huge lump on the side of his head. He knew that they'd get into trouble for that later.

"Near what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Confess."

"What?"

"You are Kira and have murdered innocent people."

"You…you…you can't be serious!"

"I am serious. And until you confess we shall harm your accomplices."

"A-accomplices?"

"Ide. Mr. Mogi. And Misa Amane."

"Leave them alone you sadistic, little monster!" Light yelled. He'd completely lost his cool. "They don't have anything to do with this sick game your playing."

"Yes. Yes they do. Misa Amane is your partner in crime. She has covered things up for you. And she has been your scapegoat as well. Ide and Mogi are oblivious to your murderous ways, but they unwittingly aid you. So, you've one of two choices."

"What choices?"

"Confess that you're a murdering psychopath or swear that you'll leave Daddy alone."

"No! That's insane! I refuse to play this stupid game!"

"If you knew what was good for you, then you'd stay away from Daddy!"

"I thought you were scared of him?"

"That was a phase!" Near snapped feeling infuriated. "I am over it now."

"Pretty short phase." Light muttered with a look of annoyance. "Then again, you'd know about shortness, wouldn't you small-fry?"

"Confess!"

"You know what?" Light snapped. "You're just being selfish! Selfish and insensitive! He's nurtured and protected you three brats for as long as you've been breathing. He has never, not once, done anything to physically scar you or mentally harm you. He's given up just about everything, that a person needs to be emotionally healthy, for you! L forfeited friendships and relationships and gave up with trying to _keep_ relationships with other people because he cares so much about you! And for once when he's happy that he's met someone he can get close to you brats have to go and hurt his feelings and make him feel guilty about caring for another person. It isn't wrong that he wants to be with someone other than you three. He has a right! L doesn't deserve to get caught in the middle and he shouldn't have to choose between people. It isn't right and you should know that since you're all so smart!"

Near was angered by this. He knew it was partially, if not, entirely true, but he didn't want to admit it was true. L was his father and he wanted it to stay that way. He glared at Light who was glaring heatedly at him. "I am sorry you feel that way. I'll tell Merro that the torture can begin." Near said apathetically as he headed up the basement stairs.

Light exhaled angrily. That was when he remembered his cell phone. It was tucked in his back pocket. Struggling with all his might he broke the knot, which Matt had made, and took the phone out and quickly dialed L's number. "Yes?" that familiar, quiet, but velvet soft voice spoke. Light felt so relieved.

"L I am so glad you picked up!" he said forcing a smile onto his face. "I need some major help. It's really, really bad this time."

"What do you mean by that, Light?"

"Your crazy kids and brother attacked me and lured some of my friends here and have tied us up and threaten to torment us. I think that accounts for majorly bad!"

"I'll be there." L said with a sigh. "But first I'd like you to do me a favor."

"Sure but I'm not sure I can do much."

"Oh, I am sure you can do this."

"What?"

"Stay sane and alive. If anything happens I'd like for you to call an ambulance."

"Kay. Bye."

* * *

**Please R&R cause I know that people wanted this updated, so here is the update! ;^P**

**~Fairylust~**


	18. Retailiation: Light Fights Back

**This is an update. Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, anime or manga. Blah, blah, blah... Ya know the drill. R&R. Please.**

**Hope ya enjoy! **

**I worked on this for a while trying to make it good. Pwease tell me what you all think!**

**:^D**

* * *

"This isn't good!" Matt yelled running in circles around the furniture in the living room. He was stopped when BB put his foot out and tripped him. "This so isn't good!" he wailed lying on the floor. His eyes had tears building up in them. "What are we gonna do?" he cried.

_Damn, now we'll probably have to dig a shallow grave in the back yard. And he was such a good big brother. What a pity._ BB thought grimly, red eyes flashing.

"We're dead, oh, somebody quick call a hospital!" Mello yelled jumping up and down in alarm. "Hospital! Hospital! Somebody! Call!"

"We're in trouble!" BB chuckled staring down at the crumpled figure. He didn't mean to hit his big brother but when you barge into a house like that causalities can be expected. BB stared at the iron frying pan he'd slammed into L's face. Blood was spattered on it, but BB could still see his reflection. "This is a good weapon, ya know?" he said looking to the two panicking nine-year-olds.

"Is he breathing?" Near asked Beyond apathetically.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I'm not a doctor, but I know someone who is good enough to be a doctor!" he said enthusiastically.

"You should call him before Daddy stops breathing." Near said with teary eyes.

BB shrugged stalking off to get the phone. "While I make the phone call to get the doc you'd better inform Light that L isn't gonna save him. Oh, and for fun tell him we killed Aizawa. It'd really get under his skin!"

"Okay." Near said padding off to do as told. BB turned to Mello and Matt who were staring at him with widened eyes prepared to follow orders. Beyond knew he was going to have fun. "Matt, why don't you go and torture the prisoners in the attic? Mello you should stay here with me, until A arrives. He knows doctor stuff."

Matt nodded heading off to complete his task.

Mello stood where he was feeling dizzy and uneasy.

Near opened the basement door only to find that Light was no longer tied up and by the time he turned to leave to inform the others that Kira had escaped it was far too late. Light grabbed the small boy up wrapping one arm around his tiny waist and the other pressed lightly against his throat to prevent him from screaming, but not to suffocate him.

"What was with all the screaming?" Light demanded with narrowed eyes. "You're gonna talk twerp because I am sick of your games and plan on taking this house back from you. I will win this sick mind game. So, as Kira I demand that you talk."

Near squirmed some trying to escape, but to no avail. "You'll never win, Kira! Never! Daddy can't save you and neither can Aizawa who died during torture. You're helpless and so is your remaining friend and accomplice. You can't possibly beat us!"

Light cursed under his breath as he tucked Near's squirming body under one arm and grabbed the rope with his free hand. After a brief fight, which Near lost, Light tied the small boy up and gagged him with some cloth that had ripped from his left pants leg. Near struggled trying to get free, but found that he couldn't. "My knots aren't like Matt's knots." Light assured the small boy. "Mine are tight."

He left soon after saying that. He cast Near a saddened glance before he left him there in the dark. Despite all that Near and the others had done to him Light felt bad that he left Near, a small child, bound and gagged in a dark basement, but he forced himself to harden as he entered the kitchen. There had to be no compassion if he were to win this brutal imaginary game, which the children had set up.

He grabbed a carving knife, round metal pan and a garbage bag, before he set off for the living room. He peered in before he made any other moves. He saw Mello and two young men, whom he were sure were related to L. They had to be L's younger brother's A and BB. Light felt his heart clench when he saw his lover lying on the floor unconscious with blood staining his pale face.

Light took a deep breath before he charged in leaping on Beyond who was taken by absolute surprise. A watched in horror along with Mello as the two struggled violently. Light slashed at BB who hit at him with his iron frying pan, but missed. Using the iron pan he'd grabbed he slammed it down onto Beyond's skull. It made a metallic thud, but amazingly B didn't go unconscious and was very angry about getting hit. Fighting the pan from him the red-eyed L look-alike tossed it aside and aimed his weapon at Light's face. The iron pan hit light that time. His nose bled, almost immediately, his face began to bruise. He'd had enough of the deadly struggle at that point and wrapped the plastic garbage bag around B's face. The struggle got more violent, and then stopped when BB passed out from lack of oxygen.

He grabbed Mello who struggled, as Near had, but was stronger than Near so Light had more difficulty with him. Light ultimately shoved him into the broom closet, which was in the kitchen between the refrigerator and counter. Mello pounded on the door demanding to be let out, but Light ignored him as he washed his face off. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him turn around, startled by the lack of aggression.

He saw A smiling shyly. "You're with L, huh?" he asked pulling a tissue from his jeans pocket. Light nodded taking the tissue and A shrugged leaving the kitchen. Light followed. A bent down over L who groaned, but didn't wake. "Matt is in the attic. He's torturing some captives. I'll take care of L and BB you just do what ya gotta do."

"And you won't stop me?"

"I'm on L's side." A replied with a fatigued sigh, it was obvious that he was tired and that this was normal to him.

Light actually felt sorry for this guy, but at the same time, he liked him. "But since he is currently unconscious I don't suppose there really is a side for me to be on, other than yours, so go get Matt." A added as he moved over to examine BB.

Light nodded then headed upstairs. He didn't think he'd need any weapons to deal with Matt. A simple hostage would do nicely. So he stopped by Matt's room before heading to the attic. Once he entered the attic he saw Misa, Mogi, and thankfully Aizawa were all alive. Matt sat looking a sharp looking knife over. He was smiling, but the smile became a frown when he saw Light. "Matt, you are going to be a good boy, and you are going to untie them, right now." Light said in a scary, yet calm tone.

"Why should I?" he demanded with a sneer. Light held up Matt's portable game system. The redhead's mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes widened.

"My precious!" he suddenly screamed in a raspy voice. "Give me the precious!" he hissed jumping forward. Light then produced a hammer and held the game under it.

"Another step and the game is history." Light warned.

"Don't hurt it!" Matt suddenly begged. "I-I'll do anything, just please, don't hurt it!"

"Go to your room and lock the door and I'll return the game later." Light said watching as the small redhead zipped out of the room and a door slamming shut was heard not long after. Light smiled triumphantly as he untied the three hostages.

"Thanks for fighting those little monsters to rescue." Aizawa said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks." Mogi said as he stood up and stretched.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Misa cheered happily. "Light is a hero!"

"Yeah, well, you guys should probably go home now. I've got to take care of these three brats and see if L is gonna be okay."

"What happened?"

"They apparently attacked him when he came here to try and help." Light sighed heading for the attic door.

"No." Mogi said making him freeze. "I'm staying. If they're getting punished I want to make sure they get just what they deserve."

"Trust me they will." Light said glaring at the floor. "But whatever."

With that they all headed downstairs where things had calmed down, but were still a bit hectic. Mello, Near and BB were all handcuffed and sat muttering angrily to each other. It was obvious by the mutterings that they were criticizing and blaming each other. L sat, holding an icepack to his face, beside A who was whispering to him about punishments. The four people stood over them whispering quietly to each other. Finally they all grew quiet. L looked to Light with a blank expression.

"Would you be so kind as to bring Matt down here?" he asked tossing him a pair of handcuffs. "Sure." Light groaned tossing him the portable game in exchange. Once Matt was down between Mello and Near everyone, save for the four handcuffed captives moved to the kitchen.

"So, what do you each think should be done?" L asked. "Nothing I've done before has seemed to work, but that could be because I'm too soft on them, so what punishment do you think would suit them?"

"Sell them to cruel African mine owners." Aizawa said.

"Lock them in the basement for a year." Mogi recommended.

"Chain them up for a week without any sweet stuff." Light suggested.

"Hit them until they lose their brains and become veggies." Misa huffed.

"Maybe you could submit them to an institution for the criminally insane and make sure they're put in straightjackets." A said after thinking on it for a second.

"I said 'punishment' not torture!" L snapped. "Light and A's ideas are the only ones that don't seem so bad." He said shaking his head.

"Well grounding isn't working and it sure as hell doesn't get through they're thick skulls!" Aizawa snapped angrily. "You better up the punishments or something. Whatever you've tried before surely isn't working."

L sighed knowing he was right. "Very well. But I can't beat them to death an-"

"I could." Light said. It earned him a glare from the elder. "What? They torture me every day I think I could harm them without feeling guilt!"

"A you're in charge of Beyond's punishment." He looked to everyone else with a devilish smirk. "And as for the boys, well, their punishment will be more than cruel and it will definitely be unusual. Light shall assist me."

The brunette looked to L feeling nervous.

What is he planning? The brunette wondered curiously, but didn't have to wait long for him to find out.


	19. Giving up?

_Hey guys, Fairylust here_

_Geez, it's been a long while since I updated this story. You guys must think I'm lazy. Well, in actuality I'm writing ahead so I can just post the chapters one at a time until I'm finished._

_Confused? I hope not._

_Anywayz, hope you enjoy this chappie. And I hope that you guys find it interesting or whatever. I've read reviews and appreciate them. I enjoy getting encouragement, so thanks for that. And thanks for favoriting or alerting. I also appreciate that. I'm glad you all enjoy my story._

_~Luffles, Fairylust~_

* * *

"We really need to re-plan our strategy, over?"

"Yeah, well, how can we when we're in solitary confinement, over?"

"I think I got a splinter in my hand."

"We can pick locks and climb out windows, no duh, over."

"Yeah, but how can _I_ get out, over?" Matt asked. The sound of a knob turning came over the walkie-talkie along with some static. "They padlocked me in here and there aren't any windows or secret doors down here, over."

"I think I have a splinter in my hand. It really hurts."

"Near get with the program!" Mello snapped.

"Okay. There isn't a way I can get out unless one of you come and get me. I am being truthful."

"Near you dumb baby," Mello spat sounding aggravated. "You're supposed to say 'over' when you get finished speaking!"

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "Near if you don't say 'over' then we can't speak back with you!"

"Oh, okay, sorry."

"Baby." The blonde said coldly from his side of the walkie-talkie. "Big stupid, whiny, dumb bunny of a baby!"

"Don't be mean, Mel, we need his help too, you know, over." Matt said with a sigh. "You know we need his help, over."

"No, forget saying that, like everything else Near has ruined it." He said meaning to sound as cold as he possibly could. "Look, as soon as I pick the lock and get out of here I'll get you guys out and we can go from there, kay? I mean it's Light we're dealing with, after all. He isn't a real threat without L around. So are you guys clear on all that, this static is getting real annoying."

"Okay."

"Yes, Merro."

"Good. See you guys soon. Matt I'll see you sooner than we'll see Near, kay?"

"Yeah, sure, but we can't leave him locked up in the attic. That's just cruel. I mean isn't it cold up there? A little kid shouldn't be in cold places or else they'll freeze to death like a kitten freezes to death when you try to cool it off by locking it outside during winter. Oh, Mello, I miss our kitty now!"

_Geez, Matt, if I accidentally locked Near outside during winter it'd sure be a real tragedy. _The blonde thought evilly.

"Anywayz," Matt said concluding whatever rant he'd been on while Mello zoned out thinking of how Near's funeral would be the whitest funeral in the history of ever, "we can't leave Near in the attic, just like you can't leave me here in the basement."

"I know," the blonde sighed, "but I'm gonna go crazy if I have to stay locked up in the brat's room for another second."

"Yeah, I hear you the basement isn't too great a place either."

"Well at least you don't have to smell this air! It's got a strange aroma, you know, like baby powder or some weird kind of lotion. It's really freakin weird, Matt!"

"The air freshener is working, Merro!" Near exclaimed happily from his side of the walkie-talkie. "It's supposed to have a new white orchid smell."

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I don't care what you call it I hate it! And the only new baby around here is you!"

That apparently ended the discussion between them all. "Okay," Matt sighed, "so how are you, Near?"

"I am okay. And Merro?"

"Fine, but wanting to kill the stupid brunette for turning L against us, having us separated, and locked up in different rooms. It really sucks."

"Uh-huh." Matt was probably only paying half attention now. "Back to Near." He said after a minute of silence.

"I miss Merro and Matty."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, anywayz, see you around we miss you, too." He said pretending to get off his walkie-talkie, but was _really_ waiting for Near to get off so he could speak with his blonde friend/slightly older brother. "Bye, snowflake."

"Bye-bye."

"You still there Matt?" Mello asked once he was sure Near was gone. "I think Near turned his off."

It sounded like he turned off his walkie-talkie, which they knew because there always seemed to be a sudden buzz of static when one came on or off, but then again there was already static going on so it was hard to tell but when the smaller boy didn't say anything or make any noises from his end, not even breathing both Mello and Matt assumed he had gotten off.

"So, what are you thinking, Mello?"

"I'm thinking that leaving the brat in confinement would serve him right. I mean, can't he even help himself? He's really pathetic."

"He's just a kid, Mello."

"Yeah, a worthless one."

"You just think that cause he's smaller and younger than us." The redhead said with a factual tone. "It isn't his fault he can't look after himself like we can. He's just a baby, you know. It's like L says, he looks up to us and expects us to help him out, because we're his big brothers."

"I'll stick by my previous statement." Mello said stubbornly, sitting the walkie-talkie on the floor and sitting down with his arms crossed adamantly in front of his chest.

"Nah," Matt argued, "he's really smart and just as sensitive about L and this creep dating, if not _more_ sensitive. Think about it, Near is used to getting lots of attention from L, but he isn't now, so don't you think that makes him feel ignored or angry or something?"

Mello thought about this. "Yeah." He finally replied after much consideration. "I guess your right. Near must hate Light a lot more than he lets on. That or he's just one big emotional wreck on the inside. This whole ordeal must really be scaring him, seeing as L doesn't treat him so special anymore."

Secretly Near had decided to listen in. Sitting in the corner of the attic with the walkie-talkie sitting a few inches from him. He knew what said was right. He could hide it as well as anyone else, but in the end he despised Light for taking his daddy away from him. He used to be bathed in love and attention, but now he just felt hated. L had used to read to him or take him and his brothers for walks or took them swimming, but not since he began to date their babysitter. All that ceased and Near felt like it was mostly his fault.

It was like no matter what he did he was just some terrible person. It made him jealous and angry and…sad. Tears managed to work their way from his eyes as he continued listen to Mello and Matt talk about how the dating affected Near, then they suddenly switched, catching his attention and distracting him from his silent crying.

"Maybe," Matt said, "if you wouldn't blame him for Light still being here then he wouldn't be feeling bad, as you think he is."

"Oh, come on." Mello said from his side like he couldn't believe what his supposedly closest ally in the whole world had just said. "It is his fault. If he hadn't helped him and not taken side for that period of time in the past, then the stupid sitter would be gone by now and L would still care about us."

"He does."

"Sure he does." Mello said sarcastically. His tone quickly turned scornful. "Because of Near I don't think he really liked us as much, but now because of Near not helping take down Light when he could have L doesn't care about any of us at all!"

Near's lower lips trembled.

He knew Mello was right. If he had been more helpful to Mello and Matt then Light would probably have quit sooner. Now it was too late. And it was all his fault. I'm sorry. He thought pulling his free knee to his chest to rest beside the other and he let his head rest on the top of them, crying silently, knowing it was his fault.

_It's your entire fault._ A small voice said in his head. _It's your entire fault. It's your entire fault. It's your entire fault. _It was becoming a chant in his head. _It's your entire fault. It's your entire fault. _For a moment the words changed and became a longer sentence. _It's your entire fault Light is still around ruining your family's life._

The tears came faster and he curled up into a small white ball sobbing silently while Mello and Matt continued on with their conversation unaware that Near was hearing everything that they were saying.

"Plus the fact he walked in on them fucking around could add to his trauma." The blonde said grimly; still hating that L just didn't seem to notice their existence anymore. He hadn't even bothered locking the damn door. "I almost feel bad for Near. Losing his mother to death and now L to Light, not good for a kid like him."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked sounding concerned and near tears. "We all lost our moms different ways Mello. And we're all losing L, so we're all feeling the same amount of-"

"No we aren't. Near is smaller and more sensitive. He'd probably start squalling like a baby if he knew that L and Light are in love and wanna toss us to the side like we're no better than trash."

Up in the attic Near winced, sniffling.

"That's not-" Matt started only to be interrupted by Mello.

"It is and you know it." The blonde said glaring at the walkie-talkie. "L hates us. And Light hates us, too. What place do we have in their life, really?"

All was silent and Near became more intent on listening.

"I just want things back to normal, you know?" Mello said starting to show sadness in his voice. "Things were way better then and not so messed up, you know, Matt, you know?"

Matt stayed quiet on his end, though he just wanted the same thing too. Near also wanted that but also stayed silent, letting tears slide down his pale cheeks. What scared Mello and Near was when a faint pained sob came from Matt's end of the walkie-talkie. He never really was one to cry when others could hear.

Even in bad situations like this. Maybe if he just couldn't keep it inside, then he would or if he were in horrible pain, but now when they were talking and the emotional torture they were going though, Matt's crying seemed to make things worse.

"I mean, remember how things used to be? Where Near is worried about getting murdered by me and he gets a lot of attention from other people and I can visit any time I wanted. You get to play with your video games and share with me. We can wrestle and sometimes get away with beating Near up. And you and me get to have lots of fun teasing him. And we play outside and…and…" Mello, teary eyed and shaking, really didn't want to say that last part that both he and Matt knew was coming.

"And," Matt finished, "L takes care of us like we matter?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how do you think this affects Near?" Matt said quietly over his walkie-talkie. "I mean, littler kids than us feel more sadness about these things right?"

"You just sounded so babyish and uncool I won't dignify your question with a statement, Matt."

"Mello," the redhead said with a sigh, "why don't we just give up?"

"Matt…?"

"We can't give up!"

"B-but what's the point? What progress have we made other than L hating us?"

"Matt-"

"N-no." he sniffled. "Let's just face facts, Mello. We're old news. L isn't interested in us anymore. He has that stupid pedophile. He's only recently noticed us because we're in trouble and if we do anything else to Light he'll just punish us more and…and…"

When there was no insult or retort to what he was saying Matt got worried. Mello was never one to quit a fight. Never. He'd always crawled back up or finished it one way or another. "Mello?" he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just facing the facts." The blonde said, sounding hollow, breathing shakily on the his end. Tears started to fall as he knew his friend was probably right. "If we keep doing things to him L will just get rid of entirely."

"What? No way! He l-"

"Grow up!" he snapped, losing it. "When was the last time he locked us in the basement or attic? Tell me when did he do that?" he said, as he sobbed, breathing heavily. "When was the last time he told us goodnight or took care of our cuts and bruises? When was the last time he hugged or kissed us, huh? He just doesn't care anymore."

"Are you…crying?"

"No!" Mello wailed. "I'm not crying! I-I'm not a b-baby!"

"Don't cry Mello, please, don't cry. You know L loves us."

"What a sham! You aren't stupid so why not wise up? All that so-called love was just a substitute. When he got Light he didn't need us anymore. Light loves him like we never could."

"But we're family!" Matt exclaimed. "We're related by blood, surely that's deeper than-"

"What does that matter?" Mello snapped. "Family doesn't matter. Not in real life. For all we know he never really wanted us. Once our moms got sick of us they just dumped us on him and he was lonely and we were just there. That's all it was."

"But Near-"

"His mom dropped dead!" Mello sobbed. "She died not long after giving birth to him and do you think it's pure chance? No way! She probably killed herself and L lied to us. For all we know we're just a couple of kids he regrets not getting aborted from the start of it all. Really, what good have we ever done him from the start to now?"

Now Matt was full out crying. "Wha-what are we gonna do?" he asked holding back a sob. "I don't want to stay here anymore, not when L doesn't care about us anymore."

"We should just hit the road."

"What? But we wouldn't stand a chance. We're just little kids compared to everyone else!" He added quietly, listlessly, "Even if we are really smart we wouldn't stand a chance."

"I guess," Mello mumbled wiping his tears away, "then what should we do? I feel sick being here knowing…." He let his voice trail off so he wouldn't have to finish that sentence.

"Maybe," Matt said. "If we act better, then L would love us again. Maybe if we're good he'd notice and like us."

"Nah. Why would he bother? He just…hates us. He has Light now and no matter how good we act I doubt L would take any notice at all. We might as well just wait until we're old enough to leave on our own. Or just disappear all together. Either way, I don't think he will care."

Matt was sobbing on his end again.

"Don't cry." Mello said softly. "It's almost lunch time. If Light sees it'll just give him satisfaction."

In the attic Near nodded in agreement to Mello and began to wipe his tears off on his white pajama shirt sleeve.

"I'm not hungry!" Matt cried. He was falling apart. "I just feel sicky inside."

Mello whispered, "Me too."

And their conversation was suddenly over. Nobody had to say that it was the end of it. It was just the feeling. There was a thick silence for a long while. The redhead eventually calmed down and sighed. The walkie-talkies were soon drowned out by static. "See you…later…" he managed to say before the static took the conversation over entirely. Glaring at his walkie-talkie Mello swore at it after realizing the battery was low.

His communication was cut off and he was back in the silent hell that was his punishment.

* * *

_Review? Yes, no? Maybe?_

_*Shrugs*_

_*Sighs* _

_;_;_

_Poor guys. They feel neglected. Can you blame them? What will happen next? Did anything said affect Near's mental health more? Was all of this just depressing?_

_We may find out soon!_

_I just hope you all enjoyed that. I hope that I didn't waste my time writing something that you all don't enjoy, but just know this: All that happens in my story happens for a purpose. If not next chappie, then later on in other chappies._

_If you feel the need, you may flame. Just please don't get too harsh._

_~Luv, Fairylust~_


	20. For The Best

By lunchtime when Light got them he noticed something was off. For one thing they went up without a fight unlike the past few days when they struggled and swore and kicked. This time they were limp in his arms and breathing quietly, no signs of resistance whatsoever. When seated at the table the three children were stationary, paler than usual, and looking really sickly. In all honesty Light could tell they didn't want to be there, but it was like they were glued to their seats too tired to leave.

"Are you guys…alright?"

Matt slammed his head down on the table. Mello shrugged. Near stared tracing the outline of his spoon. Staring at the soup he had made Light wondered what their deal was this time. Was this another trick to get him to lower his guard? He didn't know. Not for certain. They were very unpredictable. He sat their food, which was alphabet and vegetable soup, in front of them and all they did was stare like it was the vilest thing ever to have been cooked.

"You guys hungry?" he asked. "Or…anything?"

"No." Matt responded.

"Nope." Near mumbled.

"Fuck off." Mello growled.

Frowning he moved to Near's side and pressed his hand against the child's pale forehead, finding that it was cool he then done the same to Mello and Matt, neither seeming comfortable with being touched by him. They squirmed a bit grumbling too quietly for him to understand what they were saying. "None of you _feel_ like you have a fever, but you look like your gonna puke or something."

"Or something." Matt mumbled. "I'll take or something all right."

"I wanna throw up." Near said slowly. "I just don't feel good no more."

"Just piss off Yagami, you sick sadist." Mello said numbly. "If you'd get lost we wouldn't be so sick looking at your face!"

Ignoring Mello he checked out their temperatures with thermometers that L had labeled specifically for each of them and was surprised they were normal he decided he should call and ask L his advice on their odd behavior and paler-than-usual-appearances. When L didn't answer his phone he sighed and looked to see that all three boys had their faces on their arms facing down on the table. Light moved over to where he was between Mello and Matt. "Are any of you going to eat?" he asked prompting all three boys to simultaneously to push their bowls of soup into the center of the table.

"Come on." He sighed impatiently. "Just have a little taste it's really good."

"It probably tastes like freakin sewer water with caterpillar larva and squishy green gunk from a toxic waste factory." Mello said dourly, yet at the same time emotionlessly. "I can honestly say I wouldn't taste your poison if someone paid me a bunch of quarters to try it."

"Just one sip-" Light started only to be interrupted.

"No." Matt said quietly. "I don't want one sip. I want to go to sleep."

Near got up from his seat suddenly and walked from the room. Feeling like he was walking into a trap Light followed him. He found that the small boy had curled himself up on the couch. Tears were leaking from his large eyes that stared off at nothing.

Sighing the brunette scooped the smallest boy into his arms and stroked his fingers through the small child's soft white hair soothingly, feeling extremely awkward. He felt even worse when Near started to sob and make broken mewling noises.

"What's wrong, Near?" Light eventually asked when the boy got a little quieter, sitting in his lap breathing in little panicked gasps of air. "I-I want…I want…." He couldn't finish because he had to keep gasping for air, after a little while he just went silent.

"You sure you're okay, now?"

No response.

"We'll take him to bed." Matt's voice said making Light jump with a yelp when he noticed that Mello and Matt were standing just there beside him. _How the hell did they do that? _He shouted inside his mind. Outside his mind his head nodded and he watched as Matt pulled Near off his lap and led him upstairs, holding his tiny hand in his slightly larger hand. Mello followed them at a slower, more halfhearted pace that just shown how tired he seemed compared to his usually energetic, vibrant self.

_Wonder if they made a mess in the kitchen._ He wondered after they were upstairs. Not that long later he found that the soup was left untouched on the table and wasn't lying in the floor or anything. And he also found that they had in fact went to their individual rooms. For a moment he wondered if he should make them go back to the other rooms, but decided they'd been punished enough. Whatever happened to them during the imprisonment in the separate rooms had worn them out.

In a way though, that was good seeing as they weren't acting like total psychopathic monsters, yet in another way it pained Light to see them like that. It was just sad to see them look so sick and sad. It made him feel worried, despite how much they screwed with his mind already. And how paranoid they had him. Remembering when they had tricked him like this before erased all feelings of sympathy and remorse he felt.

_Still_, he thought to himself not wanting to cause the father of the evil geniuses to worry about the children he cherished so dearly, _L might get worried if I leave without letting him know what's up with his modest trio of roguish little devils._

After three rings a really annoyed sounding L answered the phone. "What is it?" he asked sounding like he had his thumb in his mouth. The thought made the brunette grin, but the tone L used made that grin vanish. _What ever happened to hello?_ Light wondered briefly scowling. "Hi, L, it's me."

"Oh," he sounded a bit brighter now, "hello, Light is everything okay? They aren't giving you trouble again are they?"

"Yes. Well, no, I mean…they're mind raping me right now!"

"Oh?"

"I think they're sick but I don't know. They don't have a temperature but they're behaving. Sort of. L them behaving like they are isn't normal!"

"Behaving? That doesn't sound like my children. What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing!" he almost shouted, then took a deep breath to calm down. Looking towards the kitchen door he sighed. "I don't know if confinement worked of what, but they're crying and fussing and I don't know what to do about it! I think Near is having a mental breakdown or something and Mello seems to be a little depressed and Matt's just…I dunno. His behavior is tedious and vague."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. Maybe they've just lost interest in fight me or something?"

"No. It isn't like them to just stop attacking their babysitters. Even with the toughest and most determined, not counting you, they never gave up. I honestly have no clue to their behavior. I'll finish up here and we can investigate ourselves, alright?"

"Sure, but do you think maybe this is your fault?"

"…."

"You have been working a lot lately. And seeing as they hate me, maybe it was a bad idea for you to do that. I mean, do you think they lost it?"

"No. And the fact you imply my children might have a mental problem is very upsetting so I will say it once and only once: shut up and don't say it again, Light."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Just hurry up. They've got me on edge acting like this. I'm very creeped out by their performance so far."

"See you later."

Light hung up after hearing this and sat down to think things over. _What if this is somehow my fault?_ He thought resting his elbow on the table so he could lean his head on his palm. _What if having them all separated traumatized them or something? Some people who turn into serial killers always mentions being locked up in closets and stuff, geez, Mello could be the next B. That's royally piss L off. Could-_

A scream from upstairs made him jump.

_I guess the behaving phase of their plan…if that is what this is, _Pause_. Is over._ He thought that last bit with a dark annoyance creeping up on him.

He went upstairs to find that Near was laying across his bed, so his feet hung off the edge and he was kicking his feet in the air. Light stepped into the room. "Hi," he said getting the small boy's attention. "A few minutes ago, Near, did you scream?"

"That was Merro."

"What's he screaming about?"

"He's mad."

"Oh."

"He doesn't want you here anymore."

"When don't you guys want that?"

There was no reply.

"But you guys are okay, right? You aren't sick or traumatized or anything, are you?"

"No."

"Well, that's good."

"When is Daddy getting home?"

"He should be home soon. Why?"

"I-" he started then cut himself off. "Nothing."

Light wanted to press the issue but another scream followed by the sound of something breaking made him give Near a last brief glance before he had to hurry off to Mello's room. The door was opened a tiny bit, so he peeped into the room and saw that the blonde was tossing everything around in a rage. Emotions were definitely high in there, so Light decided to just stay out. He went to check on Matt. Like Near he was on his bed, and yet unlike Near he was asleep.

For the rest of that day Light got to relax, yet he couldn't.


	21. Independence, Murderous Hate, Neutrality

**Sorry I'm late posting this cause my sis needed to use the computer.**

**High school suckz! XP**

***Grins***

**Anywayz, here it is! Hope you enjoy this! Please let me know how it is or you can just read and enjoy it in silence. Either way is fine. :3**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

It just didn't feel right. It made him feel tense and anxious to do something. He should have been struggling desperately to stay sane but he wasn't and somehow that bothered him greatly. Having no action seemed to be worse than having action. He really hoped that L would get home early. Sadly that wasn't to happen.

That afternoon when L walked up to the front porch of his relatively, massive house, the silence he heard made him uncomfortable. Taking in a deep breath he grabbed the doorknob and entered to find Light was sitting on the couch reading a book. The sight of chaos did not greet him. It was odd and made him worry that something was wrong. His children weren't sick again were they? He hated seeing them suffer so, but knew it was a part of life so saw no reason to dwell on that single dislike all good parents had.

"Is everything okay?" he asked noticing that Light winced a bit. The silence was unsettling even for him. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking towards the stairs. "Are they alright?"

Light shrugged. "Mello trashed his room." He said recalling what he had last seen the children he was watching were doing. "Near laid on his bed. And Matt went to sleep."

"It sounds like they are…upset."

"Upset?"

"Do you think we were too harsh?"

"What? The punishment? No. They got what they deserved. I really have thought it over and think it's more than just a temper tantrum over being punished."

"Hmm," L bit his thumb thinking things over. "I _have_ been at work a lot lately. I can't recall the last time I left them alone for so long. But surely it helps them grow independent."

"That sounds right. I mean you can't baby them forever. Sometimes it takes a little push to get them to learn to do things on their own."

"I know, but still…."

"Look, why not talk to them? I thought of doing it myself but knew they'd most likely shred me or ignore me. You're their father though so I doubt they'd do anything to hurt your feelings."

Sighing L nodded. He headed for the stairs, then suddenly paused. "You can go home, if you want." He said as he stood at the first step, hesitating. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Light standing their looking awkward and blushing. "Is something wrong?" he asked smiling. It was a teasing smile that Light felt was taunting him. His blush became more intense as he struggled with the answer.

He mumbled something that made L smile and put a hand to his ear like he couldn't hear. Light spoke louder, but L repeated the gesture. Finally Light just replied loud enough for him to hear clearly, "I don't mind sticking around."

"Alright, I am glad to hear it."

Light watched as he climbed the stairs and waited until he disappeared before letting himself plop down onto the couch, blushing and shaking nervously with anticipation at what would happen once the boys were taken care of and asleep.

As he stood outside of Near's room L wondered if his presence was wanted. Was he to be greeted by a cold silence or a warm embrace? It was unnerving, almost to the point where he wanted to just turn around and leave. But he knew it would be wrong to just let them go on as they were without finding out what, if anything, was wrong, so he could help solve the problem. Knocking gently on the door he was invited inside by a soft, calm monotone. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Near sat up in bed immediately. His stuffed rabbit fell off from beside him. L picked it up gingerly and placed it at the pale boy's side. Near grasped it looking at the older male with wide, thoughtful eyes. Sitting down on the bedside he patted Near on his head and smiled at him. It was as warm as he would allow and that wasn't very. He sensed Near was a bit uncomfortable so he withdrew his hand and let the smile tumble from his face.

"What's wrong, Near? I hear you've been upset as of late."

"Nothing." He mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He shrugged.

"Light said you had a bit of a breakdown today."

The small boy looked at him with wet eyes, filled by tears. Within seconds his small arms were clamped around L's waist. His body shook in anxiety while his eyes started to leak briny tears. He mumbled something as he pressed his face against the man's side, but L didn't understand. He tried to pry the child's arms from him. Unfortunately, the small boy refused to let go.

"Near." He said warningly. "Let go."

The grip around his waist increased.

Sighing he struggled for a moment, and then pried Near off him. The tiny body quickly backed away thinking that L was getting annoyed with him. He crawled beneath his covers and stared at the young adult. "Why is Daddy here?" Near asked quietly.

"Because I have been told you've been rather upset lately. What's going on, Near?"

"I miss you." He said quietly. "I don't want you to leave anymore."

"Near."

"You're always gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Near." He said quietly stroking the soft white curls. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I'm sorry. But whether you want to realize it or not, me not being around you all the time now is…normal. It helps you grow up. To become a bit independent."

"I am."

"Near," L said sternly, "being independent is more than just giving yourself a bath or feeding yourself. It's when you make your own decisions and don't let others control you. And from what I have seen for a while now is that you let Mello tell you what to do."

Near hugged his rabbit close to his chest giving a small nod.

"I understand you following him. You admire him and he is your older brother. But you have to decide whether or not his decisions are best for you or not. What do _you_ want to happen? What do _you_ need? How do you solve _your_ problems?"

He paused for a moment taking in the blank, yet upset expression that crossed his cute little face. "If you become independent, Near, those are the questions you can answer without having to think about for a long, long time. Do you understand?"

"But I know what I want." Near said. His arms were suddenly crossed at his chest in a determined manner. His face was made into a pout. "I want Daddy."

"I won't always be there for you." L said somberly. "I am not doing you any favors by coddling you. I've known that for a while now, but have always been putting it off. I know that if I keep on babying you, then you won't ever become sovereign or grow up properly on your own."

"That isn't true." He said feeling sadder and sicker than ever before in his life. "I promise not to grow up wrong. It isn't true. I promise."

"Yes, Near, it is and no promise can fix this."

"I-I…." He sputtered with tears welling up in his eyes. Lower lip trembling he buried his face in his rabbit and cried. L hated seeing him like this, in truth he wanted to comfort the boy. He wanted to coddle him instead of cry like he had lost everything. L didn't want to let him cry like this, but recalled that Mello and Matt were sort of the same way when he had to give them this little push. And they turned out just fine. Right?

They weren't _so_ bad.

"I'm sorry I'm having to push you," he said softly, standing and heading for the door where he stayed watching Near, "but you need to learn to mature like Mello and Matt have. Like them, I know you'll have a hard time, at first, but eventually you'll get used to the idea."

Near shook his head keeping his face hidden, tears dripping onto his blanket and stuffed animals. It was obvious he was heartbroken. His small shoulders shook as he sobbed, sniffling in misery as he felt his heart shatter into millions of tiny peices that peirced his soul.

L sighed. Near was taking this the wrong way. Why did he have to be so delicate and frail? Why did he have to be so cute, yet so blank? How could he be weaker than his brothers? L knew and he felt weary of carrying so much guilt. It was guilt he didn't deserve to feel. He had done nothing wrong had he?

This was definitly _not_ a warm or understanding conversation.

"It's really for the best, Near." He said quietly. Closing the door in silence L headed for his next stop, Mello's room. The door was closed up tight. A sign the blonde didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. He entered the room and was greeted by an empty wood box hitting the wall just beside his head and breaking, prior to falling to the floor.

This was followed by a cold glare from a certain blonde child, who sat on his bed looking rather angry, yet at the same time vague.

"I assume you don't wish to speak with me?"

Mello just crossed his arms in front of his chest, not like Near had, this was to show his defiance and anger. He turned his head away from L like he was some unsightly creature that needed to just disappear.

"Mello, why are you acting the way you are?" he asked closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. "We used to be so close. And you aren't due to be a teenager until four or so years down the road."

"You really have no clue, do you?" The blonde scoffed. Giving L his angriest look he uncrossed his arms and stood up on his bed. "Why do I bother asking? You're never around anymore! You're always at work or with Light. You're never around us or doing anything with us! It's like you hate us now…or regret being our dad."

"Mello, you-"

"No!" Mello snapped. "You listen!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at L for a mere moment, before continuing with his angry speech, hands balled up into fists at his sides. "We used to do lots of things together and you use to play with us and punish us and take us places, but since that stupid brunette came into the picture I haven't been able to see Ichi or go to town or outside or anything! Matt and Near don't get out much anyway, but maybe they should! If you actually cared enough, maybe we wouldn't always be locked up in this stupid house, stuck with stupid Light while you're at work! I-"

"Mello that's enough!"

"No, no, it's not enough!" he shouted with tears pricking the corner of his eyes. "We never get to see you much anymore and you're always working or on a date with Light and we're always stuck here alone! Even when we try to talk with you while you are here without Light you won't talk back and leave the room! If anything you're avoiding us!"

"Mello, shut up!" he snapped. This shocked the blonde into silence. "I know I haven't been around as much, but that's no reason for you to act the way you do. You can't just throw a tantrum whenever you please. I have been spending some time away from home, yes, I know this. So what? I've always taken care of you and the others, Mello."

The blonde looked like he was about to say something, but the cold look L fixed him with forced him to keep quiet. "I've always put you before myself," He continued, "and never thought of anyone else, other than what was best for you and your brothers. Then I found someone I feel great affection for and want to have a connection with him, like any other adult would."

Mello _really_ wanted to speak up around that part of L's speech, but forced his mouth to keep shut for once as L went on seething from his dark eyes as he glared back at Mello and Mello glared back at him icily.

"Is it so wrong that I want some time to myself for _once_? Or that I want a relationship with someone, other than three small children that don't yet understand how strongly a person can feel? Light is close to my age and we can have a conversation that is mature in nature and intelligent. I am aware of your intelligence, but such mature conversation that I am speaking of is very inappropriate and would probably get me thrown in jail, because you three are still minors."

Frowning the blonde put his hands on his hips and kept staring angrily at L. "I hate him, Matt and Near hates him, we _all_ hate him. No, it's more than that. We want him to disappear and never come back. We want him to leave us alone. He has been ruining everything since the day he got here. He-"

"He has done nothing wrong to you! I wouldn't be surprised if you have just imagined some story in your head!"

"No! He's an awful person, but you're too blind to see that!" Before L could say anything Mello continued. "If he could Yagami would probably skin us alive and sell our flesh to some weird cannibals! Or he would probably beat us or-"

"Enough!" L snapped. "That's all a bunch of nonesense!"

"No it isn't." Mello insisted. "He would totally-"

"Light is a good man. He would never hurt you, even if you deserve it."

Those words stung Mello badly and he winced. Determined, however, he balled his hands into fists at his sides. "Pfft, yeah right." The blonde child scoffed blowing a strand of hair from his face. "I'm sure he's so great." he added sarcastically, eyes half-lidded and holding dark intentions that were shrouded by his rage.

"Mello-"

"Listen to me! Near and Matt want him out of here! But not me, I dunno why, but I want more than that. I want him to vanish and regret ever touching you. What I want is for him to wish he were dead, while I make his life hell. Like I saidNear and Matt want him out of here. Not me, though. He's too good to just be let go."

"What are you talking about, Mello?"

"_I_ want him dead!" he said through clenched teeth. Eyes narrowed with deadly intent. "I want him to suffer a horrible, painful death that would leave his corpse unreconizable and mangled." He paused. "Or just a fine white ash."

"Mello!"

"I-I don't care what you say! It won't change how Matt, Near, or I feel! We hate him and so far I'm the only one whose thought about murdering him! He's pure evil, but you're too blinded by his charm to see it! He deserves to die!"

"That is your murderous hate," L said with a forced calmness, "Mello, I suggest you keep it in check."

"He charms you and hurts people! I know he does! When I don't think about it I get mad at myself, really mad. And I just wanna get sick again and again, until I finally get the courage to kill him! Or at least to think about it."

"That's just the BB inside you clawing to get out, but so help me, Mello, I won't let that happen. I would sooner have you locked up and throw away the key, rather than let you turn out like him."

"Oh, that sounds like real love!"

"Whether you want to believe it or not, it is!" he snapped. L ran a hand through his hair, then looked up to the upset blonde. His dark ebony eyes softened and filled with concern. "I'm really worried about you, Mello. You've always been a bit more devious than the rest, but recently I have been forced to look closely and assume you may be heading in the wrong direction. You have no idea how much that troubles me."

"So what, I think of killing your stupid boyfriend and you think it's a good reason to lock me up in some insane asylum?"

"Perhaps, it is." L said darkly. "Perhaps, you are a sick little boy that needs more help than I can give you. Maybe, Mello, you need to take a trip to an institute and get the proper help there."

"No!" Mello shouted angrily. "No, no! I would sooner die than go someplace like that! I would sooner choke on a piece of my own chocolate! Or fall down the stairs and crack my damned skull open and let the freakin blood seep into the floorboards, staining the floor! I won't go to an insane asylum. I won't, I won't, no matter what you do or say to me or how anybody else tries to talk me into it! I won't go!"

He glared at L once he finished with that tirade. "I suggest you get your act together then, Mello." L said feeling really worried for the boy, who said he wanted to kill his babysitter. "Because, to be frank, I worry about your mental state more than that of Matt or Near's, as you are so much more unpredictable and brash. I can never tell what you'll do next and it troubles me that you seem a bit like BB right now."

"I'm not like him! I-I just…." That was it. He couldn't say anymore and fell apart. He fell back on his bed sobbing. L wanted to comfort him, but knew that if he did, then Mello might have lashed out at him or started to scream again. So, seeing as leaving was the best option, he left. Peeking in on Matt he found that he was still appeared (he was actually just pretending) to be asleep, with his laptop lying beside him, closed.

_If you are pretending_, L thought silently staring at the redhead's still body, _if you are just faking this, then bravo. Your act is excellent and this is a great way for you to perserve your neutrality._

Heading downstairs he found that Light was still there.


	22. Leaving

**Time to update! ;^3**

**New chappie! Hope you enjoy!**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

He plopped down on the couch beside him, weary from the arguing and heartbreaking.

"So," Light said obviously nervous, "how did it all go?"

"I had to tell the son that really, really loves me that I had to give him space and let him grow up to be more independent. He broke down crying, he is miserable, I guess. Then I went to see my blonde, temperamental son and he was furious, for more reasons than just a few. It is more than just you being his babysitter while I am gone or the fact I have been gone a lot recently. He wants to murder you, because you and I are in a relationship. We had a really bad fight about it. I'm worried. And Matt seemed to be asleep."

"Wow. I should probably watch my back then, huh?"

L nodded.

"So, I take it your heartbroken?"

L nodded.

"Sorry about that, but I'm sure they still love you. I mean, you're the whole reason they exist and have a nice home and all. You'll see. They just feel a bit…confused. I guess you could say, they're really confused, right now. They're kids and have a hard time adapting to big changes."

"I suppose you're right." He said with a sad sigh. "They'll get used to it, or at least, I hope they do."

"You should get some rest." Light said, giving L a kiss as he got up. "You looked real tired. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." L promised with a weak-willed smile. "Good night."

That pretty much concluded all conversations for the night. Once Light was gone L made sure everything was locked and turned off and that his boys were all in bed. They were, but Mello was still crying and Matt was messing around on his laptop. Near had cried himself to sleep so he was the only one technically asleep. When in his room L just plopped down on his bed and curled up in the sheets, falling asleep.

Late that night Near, who'd woken up two hours earlier, finished arranging his toys and pillows on his bed. Sniffling he rubbed his tears away. Heading down the hall he opened L's door a bit and padded in. He put a folded piece of paper on his nightstand, and then gave him a blank look. Climbing up on the bed he wasn't too surprised when L didn't react. Once he was down it was usually safe to say he was out cold until morning.

Wrapping his small arms around the young man's still form for a moment he kept still and let his tiny hands wander his father's sleeping form. His skin was soft and his clothes were, too. He had the scent of sweets and coffee and…soap. He loved it and knew he would miss it. After a little while he jumped from the bed, startled when he heard L groan, paused in step and waited five minutes, before padding from the room. The next room he entered belonged to his second older brother.

The gamer was hidden beneath his light blue comforter, head resting on his large, and soft white pillow. He was breathing softly, smiling a bit as he slept. That was good. Near thought Matt deserved to have good dreams. He was a good person, despite all his mistakes and the fact he had to follow Mello about.

Near quickly noticed that he had forgotten to turn off his laptop, so Near made sure nothing was up on it, before he looked at something, and then closed it. He sat it on the floor beside Matt's bed.

Running a small hand through the young boy's red hair, he smiled at how clean he kept it. Despite how greasy it sometimes looked it was really, very clean. He gently kissed Matt on his cheek while he slept, twice. Near had left another piece of folded white paper beneath the laptop, prior to padding off to Mello's room.

He hesitated outside uncertain if he should do this. If the blonde woke up he might be mad and hurt him. But…he knew it was worth the risk to see his oldest brother one last time.

He entered the room as quietly as the others. Mello was asleep, but he looked troubled as he slept. Near saw this, quickly putting the remaining folded piece of paper on the blonde's nightstand. He climbed up into bed and snuggled in beside him. Near hugged the sleeping blonde wanting to keep him in a tight embrace.

He stroked his silky, nice smelling hair taking in how soft it felt. The small boy kissed his cheek and forehead several times over. He stroked the blonde's face loving how Mello didn't look so angry or troubled when he slept. Actually, he looked like he was at peace with no scary dream or troublesome thoughts to disturb him.

Unfortunately Mello was not like L and groaned, as he was disturbed. He opened his eyes halfway. "Near?" he said half conscious, seeming confused. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked semi-conscious. Near instantly knew he had to get Mello back to sleep. He started to hum soothingly. "I had a nightmare." He lied. "I needed to come and see Merro. I was just leaving."

"Oh." Mello said almost silently turning over in bed, letting eyes slide shut. "Okay. Night."

"M-Merro?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Oh, that's nice now go away." He mumbled sleepily. "Love you too."

Though, at the time, Near was certain Mello was so tired that he would have said anything to get him to leave it still made the boy feel all warm and happy to hear Mello say that. But the younger boy kept where he was and waiting until Mello was once again sleeping soundly. When he was sure that he was asleep Near gave him one last kiss and sat there whispering goodbyes. It didn't take long before he ran out of heartfelt goodbyes; so he just sat there watching his older half brother slumber without a sound, save for his soft, quiet breathing.

After about an hour or so Near got up and moved from the room, visiting some of the other rooms. Near felt satisfied he'd given his family a proper goodbye. Now, he just wanted to look around the place one last time. Padding from the rooms he recalled happier times, then just remembered recent sad times.

There had been joy and misery as well and he couldn't help but wonder if it was really his fault or if it was just how life worked. It was bad if it was just how life worked, but if it were his fault he knew he would never forgive himself. Either way, whatever the answer was, it didn't matter much. He had to leave or else things would get worse.

Finally, the tiny white boy just left the house as silently as he'd moved through it. It was clear he wasn't wanted around there anymore, none of them were, just like Mello and Matt had said earlier. They might as well disappear. He already had a place in mind that he could go.

The only problem was getting there.

* * *

**Aww, poor Near. Feel bad for him?**

**Sorry if this is too short. I'll update again soon. Promise. I just hope that that chappie was puzzling and enjoyable.**

**;^P**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


	23. To The Rescue!

**Thanks for taking notice of updates guys! Here is another just like you asked for, you ravenous reading machines! *Smirks* I am really glad with where this story is going.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

The next morning when L awoke he yawned, sitting up. Looking around the room he wondered what felt so out of place and realized it was the fact there wasn't a small body next to his…or a body that was close to being his size. He was alone. Sighing he got up and figured it would be a good idea to shower. Afterwards, when he stepped from his bathroom the slip of paper caught his eye. He noticed it and scowled.

_What is this?_ He wondered picking up the paper and examining it. He turned it over in his hand about two times before unfolding it. All that was written on it were three simple, one purposely misspelled, words. _Luv you, Daddy._ He read silently. And below those words there was a mark that looked like lips that had been previously covered in a pale, pink shade of lipstick. L wasn't sure if this was supposed to disturb him or make him feel good. The idea that Near was wearing makeup really bothered him, but then again the note was touching.

He decided to not start his day off bad. Smiling a bit he sat it back where he found it and headed out. He checked on Matt and Mello, who were both still asleep and also on Near, who seemed to be asleep as well. Sighing he went on to make breakfast, then decided to put on some other clothes, just so he would have something to do.

Matt woke up half an hour after L. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, yawning. Looking towards his door he noticed it stood open a bit, unlike how he'd left it closed last night, so he figured L must have checked up on him or Near had a nightmare…or Mello had tried to barge in but found him sleeping. Any of those explanations were good enough. One other thing he noticed was his laptop was on the floor, instead of where he had left it on his bed. Picking it up he wanted to make sure nobody had tampered with it.

A slip of folded white paper was beneath it. Humming a bit in curiosity he sat his laptop aside and opened the paper.

It read: _Sorry, I heard what you said. Bye-bye._

Matt frowned. He knew it wasn't Mello, so he figured automatically Near must have put it there the previous night or afternoon. He just wondered what he meant. Could he have meant the walkie-talkie conversation he and Mello shared? The one that they didn't want him to hear because of how it would have messed with Near's already delicate state of mind? He thought hard and knew that it was the only conversation that Near could mean.

Hiding the slip of paper under his pillow Matt decided he had to speak with Mello about this. What if Near was really upset? What if he just wanted to lock himself in his room for the entire day, again? Or hurt himself….

"I've got to talk with Mello." He thought out loud.

Hiding the slip of paper under his pillow he made his bed quickly, which wasn't that good of a job, and then sat his laptop in the center of his bed, so he wouldn't forget where it was. Then he changed clothes and grabbed his portable DS. He looked around the room once, briefly taking in everything, just in case he forgot something. Satisfied, he headed for the blonde's room.

The redhead paused outside the other boy's bedroom door to think of how he should approach the situation. In the end, though, he just decided to enter without warning and go from there. If Mello were asleep he would wake him in the best way he saw fit, but if the blonde was awake then his job was a bit easier, seeing as Mello wouldn't feel the need to hit or kick or cuss at him for waking him. Taking a deep breath he knocked once, nervously. He really hoped that Mello wasn't gonna be in a mood today, though considering the fight him and L had, Matt doubted he wouldn't be.

When there was no response he entered.

"Mello?" he called, seeing that he was still in bed sleeping. He rubbed his arms feeling the bruises that were sure to come already aching. "Mello, you need to wake up." He waited for a response. Mello kept on sleeping. He knew then that he had to do something to wake his sleeping companion. Taking a few timid steps over to the bed Matt gulped as soon as he was close enough to touch him.

Reaching a hand out he started to gently shake Mello, hoping it would wake him up, at least a tiny bit. "Mello." He said considerately. "It's morning, Mello, we need to talk about something important. You need to wake up, now, please." When the blonde moaned and groaned disturbed from slumber Matt tried a little harder in his efforts, which earned him a good slap in the arm, as soon as Mello was fully awake.

"Why are you waking me up?" he demanded with a quiet yawn. "I was having nice dreams and wasn't stressed out and you ruined it." He paused like he were thinking on why Matt would do that. "You said that we need to talk, right?"

"Yeah." The redhead nodded. "Near gave me a note. It was short and to the point. I think he overheard or spied on our conversation yesterday. When we talked about Light and L and how it must affect him and how it was whose fault. Remember? I think Near heard that and is feeling bad now."

"The stupid fluffy sheep was spying on us?" Mello exclaimed with widened eyes. "Why I outta beat him to an inch of his-" Suddenly he recalled seeing Near in his room the previous night. Exhaling Mello scratched the back of his head scowling. "Don't worry about him, Matt. I saw him. He had nightmares and came to see me."

"Mel-"

"Don't worry about him!" Mello snapped. "The baby is fine." He said in a much calmer voice. "I just wanna get through today without any headaches, kay?"

"Okay Mel."

Unexpectedly, the blonde slugged the redhead in the arm opposite to the one that was hit before. It hurt real terribly, throbbing in pain as he rubbed it, tears rushing to his eyes that he forced closed against the pain. "Why did you do that?" he whined looking at Mello, who was combing his hair with his fingers and looking real tired.

"You woke me up early and now I can't go back to sleep and I'm gonna be tired." He said with a sigh, getting off his bed. "I just wanna get a shower and eat breakfast, then do something constructive until we go to bed again."

Matt felt real bad for Mello. He seemed real down in the mouth today. As Mello began to get some clothes Matt played around with his portable DS. Hearing Mello grumble suddenly Matt looked over to see what was wrong, distracted he accidentally dropped it. It made a dull thudding sound as it hit the floor and bounced once, then twice landing beneath Mello's nightstand. Sighing in annoyance he noticed something on the floor as he bent over to pick it up.

"Umm, Mels, Near gave you a piece of paper, too."

"Huh?" he dropped the clothes he held and ran over, practically jerking it from Matt's hand. "Let's see what the little sheep wrote." He opened it and found a rather unsettling message.

"I can't stay here anymore." Mello read aloud. His eyes looked at all the words that had been written down so neatly in red and blue colored pencils with some help from crayons around the middle and end. "I know that it's my fault and if Daddy is gonna hate me, then I suppose it would be best to move my presence. I've decided to go to A and B's home across town. I may not have any idea where they live, so I looked through Matt's laptop for a map, which I have mentally studied. I hope not to cause anyone grief but I doubt that I will be missed. Though, I will miss you all: Daddy, Merro, Matty, but not Light, because it is his fault everybody wants me to disappear. Sincerely, Near/Nate."

"Oh!" Matt panicked. "What are we gonna do? If he's really run away we'll get blamed and tossed in jail and yelled at and…and…and…"

"Do you want your inhaler, drama queen?" Mello snickered with a grin at how funny his friend could be when panicking with a whiny voice. "Let's check out his room. If he's gone we'll just sneak out and go after him. Simple as that."

"Okay. But what about-"

"L won't miss us. He's got work today. And if we play our cards right Light will be easy to sneak by. Now, we should really go check out the kid's room."

Nodding Matt followed Mello as he headed for their younger brother's room. The door was open a bit, like Matt's had been. Pausing a moment they looked downstairs first to make sure Light was there. Heading down the stairs quietly they saw nobody in the living room, so they peered into the kitchen. Apparently he was just arriving, while L was leaving ready for work. They were kissing, lip locked and embracing.

Needless to say a shudder went down Mello's spine. He pretended to gag and Matt covered his face with his hands. They both headed back up the stairs, before they could get noticed.

"Okay, now how about we go in Near's room?" Matt asked. "After seeing that I don't feel like breakfast and my stomach can take anything."

Mello nodded his agreement, "Ditto that."

When they entered it certainly would have appeared as though Near was still there, but once they pulled back the covers all they saw were some of his favorite stuffed animals and a few comfy looking pillows. Sighing Mello stared at the toys and pillows. He ran a hand through his blonde strands of hair. Thinking deeply about what they should do next, now that they knew Near was, without a doubt, gone he felt the need to pace the room like a caged animal.

"Matt," he said, "we should really find him as soon as possible."

"How?" he asked sinking to his knees on the ground sitting there shaking in anxiety. "We have no idea where he is going! And if we leave L and Light will just think we ran off too. And then we'd all get into the worst amounts of trouble ever! But if we don't go, then Near might get hurt. Oh, Mello! What do we do?"

"You're obviously conflicting with yourself." Mello said taking a seat beside Matt and hugging him. It was a brief hug that only lasted a minute or two before Mello pulled away and looked at Matt with keen blue eyes. "But we've gotta do what is right. That's what L taught us, right?"

"Y-yeah. That and that we should do what we enjoy and take care of each other because that's what family is for and that sweet food is good for you as long as you don't let the calories get to you and-"

"You've learned well enough, Matt." Mello interjected, putting his fingers to Matt's lips to keep him from saying more. Scowling he looked to the door, then at the floor. "We have to help Near. And we need to do that before he can get himself hurt. But first of all we need to learn where he's heading. Then we can go lend the little bastard a hand."

"Well, if he's going to town, then that narrows it down real easily. He could be going to only three possible locations. One: Taro's house, two: B and A's place, and three: grandfather Watari's home, which is most likely empty since he only stays there when he visits us."

"Nice work, Matt. So the best guess would be Watari's place. I mean, he likes Taro, A, and B and our cousins, but Near isn't stupid. He knows they will call L or Light on him, so he most likely just wants to go somewhere he knows he'll be safe, plus being alone."

"Okay. So, we can go after him now right?"

"No. We have to have a photo of him and we also need to bring some money and a few other supplies. It'll help us a lot in our search if you can look up weather forecasts and maps and other stuff on your laptop."

"Okay. But could you explain why it's all so important? I mean, why not just go after him now and bring him home? I just want to know why we need all this other stuff. Could you please explain it to me, Mels?"

"What's to explain?"

The oblivious look Matt gave him made Mello smile a bit. It was just so amusing at how clueless Matt could be in such serious situations. It made Mello feel a little older than he really was. He also felt a lot smarter than the redhead sitting next to him and that gave him a boost in confidence, so he decided to explain it all to Matt before they started putting the plan into action.

"We'll need money in case we need help." He said getting down to the point right away so they didn't waste time. "We could call L or Taro or 911 if needed on a payphone. Or if nothing real bad happens and we find him quickly and he's okay, then we could use the money to buy a snack or something. And we could use weather reports to know if we need to bring an umbrella or bottle of water or something. We could use that photo I mentioned to ask some people if they've seen him. And we may need to bring a candy bar or something like that in case we start to run low on energy. Understand it all now, Matt?"

Blushing a bit at how dense he had been Matt nodded grinning a bit himself. "Yeah. I get it. I feel real stupid for not thinking of all that, though." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment then stopped, frowning. Sadness took over in his eyes and he looked to Mello with tears building up in his eyes, surprising his blonde cohort.

"What's wrong Matt?"

"I-I just got to thinking, Mels…."

"Yeah? What'd you think of?"

"This isn't like when we ran off to town as smaller kids, is it? We knew our way around and knew instinctually, whom to avoid. But Near is way different. He is gonna be lost, even if he looked at a map of a certain part of town. I mean, he's just a kid. He's clueless about who to avoid. There are a lot of sick bastards out there, Mel, and he is too naïve to know that. What if he's in trouble right now?"

"Then we should hurry the hell up and get to work."

Nodding Matt got up and followed his friend rubbing his eyes. The closed the door behind them silently. "So," Mello said while they stood in the center of the hall, close to the stairs, "I will distract Light while you get all the stuff together. He shouldn't notice if you and Near aren't around. Once you have the stuff together, then I'll write down a note, so they don't get worried and we can then work on how to get out of here, okay?"

"I promise I will be real quick about it, Mels."

"Good. See ya downstairs."

They spat in the palms of their hands and shook on it. Separating they felt pressure pushing down on them. If they failed Near had a good chance of either being seriously hurt, scarred for life, or worse. In all honesty they wanted to succeed no matter what it cost them. Mello knew that by doing what he was about to meant that his chances of going to an asylum were increased tenfold, but him being locked up in a crazy house was better than him visiting Near in the hospital or dealing with a scarred-for-life-kid.

Taking a deep breath he jumped. Landing at the bottom of the steps he heard the worried footsteps of Light heading for him. "Oh, please, tell me you didn't just jump again!" he exclaimed helping the blonde up to his feet and examining him to make sure he wasn't hurt. "I thought I told you to not do that! Remember? First day here and you jumped? You could have broken your neck or something, Mello!"

"I thought I told you to piss off!" Mello snapped. "Remember? Yesterday?"

Light looked like he was about to say something but was stopped when Mello spat in his face and gave him a good hard kick in his shin, this was followed by a hard stomp to his foot. Light howled in pain and rubbed the spit from his face chasing after the blonde when he made a run for the kitchen. An egg exploded upon making contact with his head. Mello let out a whoop of triumph as he continued to egg Light, who tried and failed to dodge. One egg that hit him in the eye sent him reeling backwards. He hit his head on the wall and collapsed holding his face in his hands. Grabbing a jar of honey he quickly poured it out onto the babysitter's head.

Slamming the empty jar on the floor Mello screamed gibberish and went running into the living room. Light made the mistake of following and was tackled to the floor. He tried to get the crazy blonde off him but failed miserably and instead got his hand bit up, two or so times were bad enough that it bruised immediately after Mello released. Light sat up as soon as Mello was off him, but quickly found that the boy had planned to body slam him, diving off the couch. He rolled out of the way in time. Mello let out a cry of pain when his elbow connected to the floor.

"Bastard!" he swore cradling his arm. "You damn stupid bitch!"

"Serves you right, you little-"

Light was cut off when Mello jumped at him, hitting and swearing and getting covered in the sticky foods he'd thrown at Light. Unwilling to harm a nine year old Light struggled with pushing Mello off him, but at the last minute when he felt Mello start biting at his neck his hand flew up, almost mechanically, and slammed into the boy's face throwing him off and making him wail in agony. Covering his face with his hands Mello felt the blood dribble from his lower lip and the bruise, which formed itself on one side of his face. Sobs wracked his body and he took this as a chance to really get under Light's skin.

He sat there wailing and crying and rocking his body. His hands kept his aching face hidden from Light's view. His hair also helped out in covering his face. He heard the babysitter as he panted not that far across from him.

"Hey, Mello, are you all right?" Light eventually asked, standing up, looking at Mello feeling a tad guilty for hitting him so hard. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, really."

"Leave me alone!" Mello sobbed. "It hurts! It hurts and it's all your fault! Leave me alone, jerk!"

"Hey, don't be mad at me!" Light snapped. "_You_ were the one who attacked _me_! If it were the other way around I would get it, but it isn't so just suck it up. You were asking for it when you started to try and rip my throat out."

"I hate you!" he wailed. "Leave me alone! You broke my lip! I'm gonna need stitches and will have scarring forever!"

"Oh, come on," he said with a sigh, "let me see how bad it is."

"No! Leave me alone! I'm telling the child service people you're an abusive pedophile!"

"You're totally overreacting." Light said. Kneeling down he peeled Mello's hands from his face and was actually _surprised_ when Mello head-butted him as soon as their eyes made contact. He had seen that Mello's lower lip was indeed busted and that that particular side his face was starting to bruise from the slap. The head-but though hurt like a bitch. He was sure it busted his lip as well.

_I should have freakin learned by now!_ He yelled at himself for falling for Mello's childish crying. Still, it was hard not to feel bad for him when he _had_ hit him. _Stupid, stupid moron!_ He yelled at himself.

"Mello!" Matt called from where he was on the steps, holding a forest green backpack in his hands. "Mello, come on! I've got it!"

"See ya, Yagami!" Mello said with a smirk, running up the stairs. "Let's go!" he said grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him along behind him. The redhead had seen and was shocked about the blonde's injured face. As soon as they were in Mello's room Matt locked the door and sat down without a sound on his bed.

"So," he said while Mello wrote on a piece of blank paper with one of his black markers, "what happened? You look pretty beat up, Mello. He didn't beat on you did he?"

"Nah, we just got in a small fight and he slapped me." He said smirking as he continued with his writing. "Stupid bitch couldn't hit harder than Near. The only reason my face got bruised at all is that I hit the floor. He's such a weak son of a bitch, you know."

"Uh-huh." Matt said knowing that Mello was lying a little. "How are we gonna sneak out, Mels? He's probably really mad and won't let us outside, like at all."

"I know. Why do you think I egged and honeyed him? He's gonna go shower and while he's doing that we'll sneak out of here. You got everything we need, right?"

Matt nodded holding up the forest green backpack he'd brought along. "I'd feel better if you held onto the money though." He said digging the money in cents and a five dollar bill from his back pocket. Mello smiled glad Matt had suggested it. He took the money and sat it on his bed. A faint blush formed on his face as he prepared to ask his redheaded partner for another favor.

"Could you please turn around, Matt?" he asked, walking over, and then pulling some fresh clothes from his closet. "I'm gonna have to change my clothes. I got some of that sticky stuff on myself."

Doing as requested Matt only peeked once and was kicked in his back for that. It wasn't like he saw anything, though. Mello had already pulled on some new pants and just stood there without a shirt. Still the reaction was the same as though he had caught Matt staring at him without anything on.

"Pervert!" he shouted, blushing and then kicked Matt as hard as he could in the back. "Keep your eyes on the damn door, you sick perv!"

"I didn't see anything!" Matt protested staring at the door, anyway. "Chill out!"

"We're brothers and you're trying to get a peek of me naked! That's just wrong."

Matt protested a bit before Mello interrupted him again. "N-no way!"

"That just isn't right on so many levels! You know you're sick, right? You're just so sick, Matt, it isn't even funny! You're such a sicko!"

"I-I was not!" Matt whined blushing furiously. "And I am not sick or a pervert! I'm a normal kid, really!" The redhead felt really embarrassed at the moment and just hoped that God would forgive him for lying _and_ peeking. Chuckling Mello slipped his shirt on and put the money in his pants pocket, handing Matt the letter to put on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, whatever." He laughed helping Matt stand up. "Let's go."

_Don't you worry Near._ He thought as they headed out the bedroom door. Their feet echoed as they stomped down on the floorboards as they ran down the hall. _Here we come to the rescue! _Soon they were heading down the stairs.

* * *

**Yayz! Mello and Matt to the rescue! _Whoose!_ There they go! Yayz!**

**Lol. X^P**

**Who here believes they are in for trouble? Who here believes Near will be in one piece and perfectly fine? Who believes they will reach Near unscathed? ****Who belives Light will call L for help or even notify him that the children are gone? Just how angry and heartless is Yagami? Who believes they are too late?**

**Judging from my earlier stories am I merciless or what?**

**;^P**

**So many questions! Can anyone answer them? Ooh, I just made another! Heh-heh. R&R pwease! Thank you. ;^3**

**~Sincerely with Much Luv, Fairylust~**


	24. The Search

**Some breif questions this chappie shall answer:**

**Will Mello & Matt find Near?**

**Will Near be in one piece?**

**Will there be threats to Near's safety?**

**Do they have a chance on their own?**

**Does Mello & Matt talk to strangers?**

**How long shall Mello & Matt search?**

**What part of town has Near gotten himself into?**

**All shall be answered in this chappie! X^D**

**Here is an update that I hope will make some people on edge, cause that's really what I was going for when I wrote this.**

**Anywayz, read and enjoy, please review, but mostly you should just enjoy the chappie.**

**;^)**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

Matt went ahead downstairs, while Mello checked out the nearest bathroom. It was occupied, letting him know that Light had indeed prepared for being attacked today and that he was giving them a chance at escape. The most delicious part was that he didn't even know it! Mello felt on top of the world right then, as he headed down the hall to the stairs.

Matt was already standing outside and the letter sat undisturbed on the kitchen table, waiting to be found. Contented with the fact that everything was going according to plan so far Mello headed out with Matt, closing the door silently behind them. They broke into a run immediately, hoping to save time by running at a fast pace.

It was easier to ride to town in a car than it was to walk. It took a good half hour for them to get to the beach from their house by walking and it took about a full hour before they got to the edge of town and that edge led to a crossroad where they could turn either left or right or go straight ahead to a certain street in a certain part of town.

"Okay, Matt, bring out that laptop."

Matt did as ordered getting his laptop out of his backpack and looking up their location on a map of the area. "The quickest route to Watari's home would be to go straight ahead, Mello, but…." His voice trailed off as he closed his computer and put back in his pack sullenly.

"But? But what?"

"It goes through the bad part of town, Mels. And if Near only got a mental map to go by then he probably took that route."

"Oh, dammit, Near, you idiot!" he cursed under his breath. In some way he knew it wasn't Near's fault, though. He knew that Near wouldn't have known if it led to a bad part of town or not. This was his first trip alone. Grabbing Matt by his wrist he pulled him along. "Let's go!" He said with a determined look. The broke into a jog, stopping at a street corner feeling totally lost.

"Wha-what now?" Matt panted. He had no clue what to do now. Where was Near among all these buildings and streets and people? Where was their innocent little albino? They had no idea, but hoped that he was safe and sound. "We can't just run around hoping to get lucky." Matt said once he caught his breath. "I think we should use that picture of him, now."

"I think you're right." Mello said. He unzipped the pack, still on Matt's back and pulled out the small photo of a stoic looking Near. "We should really use this now." He whispered more to himself than to Matt, who nodded his agreement upon hearing what Mello said. "It'd be a good idea." He said licking his lips, watching as Mello just stared at the photo for quite a few silent moments.

Finally, they started to look around for someone, who looked pretty normal, to ask if they'd seen Near. After a while they found an old man, who was sweeping the sidewalk in front of his shop. The man had a mustache and weary looking grayish-blue eyes. His skin was pale and looked roughened with age. Glasses sat on his large, round nose aiding his failing sight.

This man looked very normal compared to the few other shady characters, which were out and about at the time wearing long trench coats or numerous piercings or strange dark colored clothing. The two boy's approached carefully, despite his normality. When they were close enough to him the man stopped his sweeping to look at the children. "Hello, there." He said in a kindly, old voice. "You two aren't here to start trouble or anything, are you?"

"Nope." Matt said shaking his head, grinning. Mello elbowed him for saying anything at all. The redhead gave him a confused look for a second. He realized his mistake after a couple of minutes and shrugged, knowing it was already too late for him correct his slip-up. Mello held the picture up in front of the man. "Have you seen this kid?" he asked none too graciously.

"Ah, yes." He said after studying the photo and giving it deep thought. "He wandered through a few hours ago. I had just arrived here and saw him. The poor boy looked lost and scared but wouldn't speak with me. Last I saw he went down that street and turned a corner." He said pointing across the street.

Mello and Matt thanked him before heading that way.

It was a while before they encountered someone else, but when they did they wished it were a more normal looking person. This guy wore a dark brown shirt with black pants and black boots that zipped up from the front. He had tawny colored skin and hazel colored eyes and he had silver studs in one ear, his brown hair was put up in a ponytail. The two boys also noticed that there was an ugly scar running across his face. Starting beneath one eye, going over his nose, and then curving upwards ending at the corner of his other eye. When they met him he was just leaning against the corner of a building looking bored, yet relaxed.

"Hey." He said as they tried to pass. They froze, looking up at him. Matt seemed more afraid than Mello who looked up at him with the toughest glare he could muster. "Where are you squirts going?"

"We aren't squirts, jerk." Mello said, fists at his sides and eyes defiant. "And for your information we're looking for someone."

"How old are you?"

"Why should we tell you?" the blonde countered. "You're a creepy teenager who probably sells drugs and steals stuff or tries to attack kids for money. We don't know anything about you, so why should _we_ tell _you_ anything about _us_?"

"Fourteen and everyone calls me Dex." He said. It was like a trade, Mello understood, an exchange of age and name. "Your turn." The teen said standing in their path now, in case they tried to make a run for it.

"Nine, Mello. And this is my friend, Matt. He's nine, too. Now, if you don't mind we need to get back to looking for our missing friend."

"Maybe I can help." He said with a gritty leer. "Who is it your looking for? I see homeless kids all the time around this place. Not many are in good shape, though."

Mello showed him the picture. The guy raised an eyebrow. "Snowflake, huh?" he said in a manner that shown his interest. "Yeah, I've seen your friend, kiddies. He was up the street not too far from here, last I saw, but he's probably gone, now. I think the kid was lost, I dunno, that was two or more hours ago when I left home. This kid could be in danger around here, just so ya know. He looked small, real young and vulnerable. Perfect target for some weird, sadistic freaks around the neighborhood. I heard there was a pedo living around here some place."

"Kay, thanks for the info, see ya." Mello said pushing past the teen pulling Matt along behind him. Matt managed to pull away from Mello's grip and look back over his shoulder to see the teen had started to walk off, hands in pockets. "Mello? Do you think that guy was telling the truth?"

"He doesn't have a reason to lie does he?"

"No, I guess not." The redhead said looking down at his feet. "I'm just hoping that we find Near soon. I wanna go home and this neighborhood really creeps me out."

Mello agreed silently with Matt. He was also creeped out and wanted to find Near and just go home. He hoped that nobody would question them like that guy, Dex, had or else they'd be put in the center of attention and that wasn't acceptable, especially if some of the seriously messed up people around town knew Light…or his connections to L. That'd just put them in the center of unwanted attention. While these thoughts scampered through Mello's head he hadn't realized how long he and Matt had been walking until his legs began to ache and he felt Matt tugging lightly on his shirtsleeve.

"We should rest."

"Yeah, I guess." Mello mumbled, partially reluctant with this idea. "How long has it been, Matt?"

"Several million hours."

"Oh. I guess we could rest."

They sat down on the curb both feeling really down. "We're failures." Mello mumbled pulling his legs to his chest. His eyes watered, as his legs were really sore, plus the fact they had run into a dead end in their search really disappointed him. "Near's probably gonna be lost forever."

"Don't be sad, Mello." Matt said as he wrapped an arm around the weary blonde's shoulders. "We got two leads, maybe we should just look around some more. I am pretty sure we're close." A sudden rumble in the distance made the two boys look up. Gray clouds were off in the distance heading towards their side of town. "Let me look the weather up on the laptop." Matt quickly got the laptop out and looked up the information he wanted.

"Oh, snap."

"What?"

"Umm, yeah, remember when you said to check the weather?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I thought it looked nice and blue outside so I kinda, sorta figured things would be sunny all day. And…umm…it's most likely going to rain in the next hour or so."

"Matt!" Mello whined face-palming. "You idiot! How could you ignore that vital piece of information? Why do you think I told you to…." Letting his voice trail off he shook his head feeling a headache coming on while Matt sputtered apologies and begged him for some forgiveness for his screw-up.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "It's okay, okay? Just-"

He was cut off by siren as an ambulance, followed by a police car went past them. They stared after it for a moment. Mello felt something in his gut tell him that that was a bad sign. Grabbing Matt by the arm he drug him along behind him. They headed after the vehicles, quickly. Hoping yet somehow knowing it was something truly horrible.

"Mello where are we going?"

"I've got a gut feeling, Matt, something tells me we're closer to Near than we really think."

Matt must have caught that bad feeling he had because he shut up immediately, pulled away and started to run on his own, actually outrunning the blonde a little. They stopped seeing a small crowd of people near where the two vehicles temporarily stopped. The two boys stopped to see a familiar small, better to say tiny albino in the middle of the crowd, looking frightened and….

Neither Mello nor Matt wanted to believe it but the white was stained by a horrifying maroon color. They could tell he was scared out of his mind and with all these strange people surrounding him he might have been ready to panic. Mello was the first to make a move. Heading across the street he froze not too far from the curb when a spine-chilling screech pierced the air. It was like the cry of a terrified rabbit, which knew it was about to die, as it was getting carried off to its death by a starving hawk.

The white stained by wine-red broke away from the group running down the street, terrified and confused. Someone started to chase after him, but was stopped when a cop yelled at him to stop, saying that the kid was probably just running home. Mello knew better than that, though. Near was just running in a random direction to get away from them.

Swallowing Mello was forced to flinch and blink when a blur passed him suddenly sending him stumbling back.

Blinking he saw his redheaded companion was already heading after the small boy. Mello stayed there frozen long enough to watch Matt get ten or so yards ahead of him, and then he finally managed to get his legs working, using his adrenaline to ignore the soreness he felt in them.

* * *

**Well, nice ending huh? Probably be better if it wasn't like a cliffhanger or whatever.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed that.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


	25. Found: Little Lost Boy

**Have you guys been dying of curiousity at what happened next? And I mean just DYING? Well, come back to the land of the living and you'll be pleased and upset, depending on your personality, I guess, by the chappie!**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

He finally managed to catch up about three thunder rumbles and two street corners later.

Matt stood, breathing irregularly, at the entrance to an alley staring into it looking afraid at the dark gloominess of the alleyway. Mello panted doing everything in his power to not swear Matt out for making him struggle to keep up in the chase. After a few minutes when he caught his breath he stood alongside his friend looking down the dark alleyway it was a haven for Near. Nobody was there, they were pretty sure. Who would want to hide down such a messy, creepy alley?

There were beat up garbage cans and two large dumpsters on opposite sides of the alley right against the faded gray and white cracked walls. There was graffiti on some spots of the walls, some faded while other graffiti looked newer, being more vibrant in color. There were broken or empty bottles all over the ground along with other bits of trash. A large black rat darted from one pile of crumpled newspapers across the alley. Making a loud squeak that caused Matt to jump back a little, it dived beneath a rather large sack of wood shavings, which leaned against an empty cardboard box next to the alleyway entrance, and out of sight. As though that weren't bad enough there were tons cardboard boxes and abandoned wooden crates stacked here and there. There were also some wooden blanks and boards of various sizes that were leaning against things or just stacked on the ground. One pile of stacked logs looked so neat, but had mold growing on some of the decaying wood.

As though imitating a tumbleweed an empty black garbage bag was blown across the alley by a gentle breeze from one side of the alley to the other and into a small partially opened cardboard box.

"Near could be anywhere in there." Matt breathed. He eyed the back of the alley feeling a bit relieved there was a chain-linked fence in the very back. "At least he can't go anywhere else."

"Yeah. He's trapped."

Matt started moving forwards but was stopped by Mello, who grabbed his sleeve to stop him from progressing. The redhead gave the blonde a look of surprise. "Why are you stopping me?" Matt asked. "We need to go find him. That's why were here in the first place, right?" He was looking confused, tenacious to find and help Near.

"We don't wanna scare him and we can't leave the opening unguarded or he might run out and away. You stay here and let me try to find him. When I do you can come help me talk with him and stuff. Oh, and I notice those dark clouds are almost over us so please find out when that storm is gonna hit and update me on that."

Nodding Matt obeyed, watching as Mello went into the dark alley, peering behind overturned garbage cans and in emptied crates. He looked under and behind one of the dumpsters. He moved to check the other and heard a frightened whimper when his foot kicked an empty glass bottle. It hit against the dumpster making it break. It was combined with a thunderous bang as it smashed to pieces against the metal. The whimpers died down after a few still seconds where Mello felt frozen where he stood.

Mello moved towards where the sound had come from and found Near curled up into a small ball of white, silhouetted by the darkness of the hiding place. He had wedged himself between a stack of crates and the dumpster, pressing himself back as far as he could go, feeling the cold, white cracked wall against his back. He stared briefly at the shoeless feet. He was even more terrified. Mello leaned down, knowing that Near must have crawled to get into that tight space, peering at the tiny boy he made his voice soft and kept his eyes trained on the wounded child.

"Nia?"

Trembling the small boy didn't respond.

"Nia, Matt and me want to help you."

Still no response.

"Nia." He said a bit louder. "It's me, Merro. What happened? You aren't hurt that badly are you? Nia?"

Looking up a little Near leaned forwards and moved, crawling slowly towards the older boy. He fell just a few inches from where Mello was looking in at him. "Give me your hand." The wary blonde ordered. Near obeyed stretching out his arm and showing Mello his tiny, blood smeared hand. Swallowing he took it gingerly in his own hand. He pulled him out as gently as he could, not wanting to wound Near anymore. Once outside of his hiding place Near turned his head down. Mello saw that his clothes were wet, as well as stained by blood and grime. The tiny hurt boy moved over to an upturned crate and sat down inside it burying his face in his knees, which were both pulled up to his chest for once to hide his face.

"Nia, I need to see your face." Mello said softly hoping to try and coax Near into cooperating with a gentle voice. "I need to see how badly your hurt, okay?"

He shook his head once. Frowning it was clear he would have to be harsh whether he liked it or not. It was for Near's own good. "Near," he said firmly, "look at me." This time Near did as told. He looked up at the older boy, scaring Mello a bit.

His face was slightly swollen and covered by blood. It was drying in his hair, around his bangs, sliding down the side of his face, dripping down his chin, drying on his cheeks, and around his nose. The majority of it came from his mouth, though. Looking at Near's mouth was like staring at a grotesque waterfall of blood. The liquid slipped past his lips and fell onto his clothing staining it more. There were faint signs of bruising, turning more noticeable, all over his face. Fresh along with dried tear stains were evident, as well.

Mello took all of this in before turning his sight downwards.

Without asking he pulled Near's slightly torn pants legs up, making him whimper in protest. He saw that the albino's knees were scrapped up and bleeding a bit. He also saw numerous bruises on the pale legs, along with a few minor cuts around his ankles where the pants legs were ripped. He guessed that happened to Near when he tried to crawl into his previous hiding place and his pants legs got caught on a large nail or something like that.

"Mello!" Matt called making Near jolt in surprise as he ran up to the blonde's side. "Do you have him, Mel?" He looked at Near and smiled a bit. His voice was hesitant. He was truly horrified by the sight. "Okay, that's great. But listen I did that checking and-"

A few raindrops fell, hitting both Mello and Matt's faces. The drops slid down their skin like tear drops. Looking up at the sky Mello didn't need to know what his companion was about to say. The storm was beginning at that moment. There was no way they could get the injured boy home. Looking to Matt his eyes filled with concern his asked, "How are we going to get him home, now?"

"We can't, you know that. It'd be better for all of us to just stay here. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said getting down on his hands and knees. "Near move over." He said as he crawled in beside Near. Matt managed to fit himself in. There was still plenty of room for them to stretch out or shift positions. In the end it ended up with Matt lying leaned against the wall of the crate with his legs outstretched and barely touching the opposite wall. Near lay down flat on his back between the two older boys, dozing off to a peaceful and much needed sleep. Mello, who leaned against the very back of the wooden crate, stared outside as the rain poured down.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Light notices we're gone?"

"By now? Yeah, I would think so."

"Do you think L knows we're missing? Do you think he's looking around for us?"

"I-" he stopped himself to think for a moment. He shrugged a few minutes later. "I don't know, Mels. You and him had that big fight and…he seems happier with Light than with us. Maybe he'd be glad. But then again he has taken pretty good care of us so far, not all of that could have been pretend, could it?"

"I don't know!" Mello snapped. Near stirred a bit prompting Mello to quiet himself down. "I don't know." He said more quietly, calmly. "It could have been. I mean, like you said, he's happier with Light. And…" he thought back to what Light had said when they had him tied up. "He would want to be with him, because we're just selfish brats."

Matt looked at Mello in surprise.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" he stopped to take a deep breath. Looking to Matt again he appeared doleful. "I've trashed talked to L and said things that I really regret now and when he was worried. I just made things harder on him." He paused sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. Moments later when he was calmed down he continued with what he was saying. "And if we cared about him we would have tried to keep him that way and Light makes him happy. We knew that." He paused to stare at Matt who was looking as blank and defeated as Mello felt. "We knew that Matt, but we kept trying to get rid of him. Isn't that selfish?"

"No."

"No?"

"We wanted to keep Light from taking our dad from us. That isn't selfish. It's caring and fearing. Think about it. Our moms walked out on us before we could even remember and L was all we had left. You especially wouldn't want to lose him after losing your mom."

"Yeah, well, I would take L over some slutty airhead."

"I'd take L over a spiteful, fiery ginger."

"And Near would-" Mello started but cut himself off remembering Near was the lucky one, he was the one who had the mother L loved and wanted to be with forever. But instead of leaving like the others she just died. She just wilted like a fragile daisy in winter, because she had always been just that, fragile.

It wasn't right, or fair.

"He would take L over a corpse." Matt muttered when Mello didn't finish saying it. They knew it and thought it but neither had dared say it before. Now it had been said out loud and it was like a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders, yet at the same time something poked at their empathy because now that it had been said it felt even more real. And it felt wrong.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked evenly, looking at the wounded boy that slept fitfully between them, hugging Matt's leg like it were a stuffed animal. Matt grinned a bit seeing this. "He shouldn't die. He's too sweet."

"Please." Mello scoffed rolling his eyes. "Don't build the twerp up. He wouldn't be in the mess in the first place if he had stayed home where it's semi-safe."

"No," Matt argued, "he wouldn't be in this mess if we had made sure he wasn't listening in on our walkie-talkie talk. We did say things about him that I am pretty sure made him unhappy or mad. We said some sad things, you know. And some mean things. You said some real depressing things, too. And we did talk about running away, so he probably got the idea from us." Matt watched as the weary Mello gave him a glare. "You know I'm right."

"I'm usually the one to say stuff like that."

"You can keep with it, cause I don't like it. I like being the guy who says the sad truth that makes you have to consol me, whatever that means." He paused to look at his friend who was giving him an amused smirk. "I mean, it's true and all, but defending us makes me feel…self-centered, I guess."

"So what?" Mello snapped louder than he intended. "You think I sound like a self-centered jerk a lot of the time?"

Near stirred.

"Shhh, Mello, you're gonna wake him! And yes I do think you're a self-centered jerk a lot of the time, but ya know what? You're my self-centered jerk. And I love you, you self-centered jerk."

"Stop acting weird, Matt!" The blonde whined flushed in embarrassment. "You're a real pain in my neck to be my only favorite little redheaded half-brother."

"You're awesome." Matt teased. "You're just _so_ awesome, Mel!"

"I _know_."

The two burst into wild, uncontrolled giggles minutes later, which eventually made Near sit up and look between the two that were laughing. He sighed quietly and laid back down feeling too tired to stay up for long. His bones hurt and his muscles ached.

"Oh!" Mello gasped suddenly not in the mood to laugh. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up, Near." He said feeling more worried, now. Near's face was now a bit swollen and there was still a slow dribble of blood from within his mouth, leaking between his lips.

"Hey, bud." Matt said. "You aren't looking too good. Wanna tell us what happened?"

Near shook his head a bit, covering his face the best he could with his tiny hands, smearing some still wet blood on his already bloodstained face. Fearing they would get mad he pretended they weren't there at all. This however proved to just make them mad anyway. Thunder boomed loudly making them freeze, they relaxed when lightening flashed lighting up the night. Near found himself trembling and clinging to Matt's arm for dear life, it seemed.

"It's okay." Matt whispered sitting up as straight as he could, pulling Near onto his lap, and then wrapping his arms protectively around the small boy. "Everything is gonna be okay, Nia. We won't let anybody hurt you, kay? You can trust us to stick by you, no matter what."

"That's right." Mello said gently. Near looked over to him through glassy onyx eyes. It made the blonde's heart quiver to think that anyone could harm the freakish lamb that was in some way cute. "We just wanna help you. If you answer our questions we will get you all the help you need."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Matt whispered brushing the boy's wispy white bangs away from his eyes. He noticed with disgust that the bangs were stained with blood. "Promise."

"Near," Mello said firmly, leaning forwards, now on his knees with his hands in front of them. "If anyone has hurt you tell us. We can get you help or get someone who could help you. You really look hurt. Will you let us help?"

Near thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay." Smiling forcefully Mello breathed out in relief. "What happened to you? I mean, how did you get hurt? You look hurt real bad and you're only getting worse."

"I was walking and then a man came up. He said he was gonna take me to his house. I got scared. I remembered what Daddy said to me before and was really scared. 'No, I'm going someplace else' I said. Then he got angry with me, really angry because I would not do what he said. He yelled and grabbed onto my wrist and started to pull me, so I struggled to get away. That was bad of me. He grabbed my arms real tightly and shook me really hard. There are bruises where he had squeezed my arms, want to see?" When neither of them replied, but gaped at him, Near continued with his heartrending tale. "He shook my whole body and didn't stop even when I screamed." Near looked up at his two brothers with wide eyes and a smile that only revealed dread. "For a minute I saw white in the sky, because he shook me so hard! I managed to get away but he grabbed me and tossed me against a brick wall. All I really remember after that is a lot of screaming, which I think was me, and pain that I know for certain he caused. I think he kept stomping and hitting or kicking me."

"Poor, Nia." Matt cooed. "That's awful."

"Yeah." Mello quietly agreed. "We should get you someplace safe. The guy who was hurting you might still be around."

"No, no, no!" Near squealed clinging to Matt and burying his head into the older boy's chest. He started to shake and his shoulders heaved letting the two older boys know he was sobbing. "Please," he whispered, "please, don't let the monster get me! Please, please, please! Don't let the monsters get me!" He broke down crying and shaking, pleading that his brothers protect him.

Mello moved forwards prying Near from Matt's grasp and pulling him onto his lap. His eyes seemed to soften as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Mello, not wanting to let go, no matter what, crying softly trying to calm himself. "It's okay." The blonde said gently. "Everything is gonna be okay now. You've got us here and we're gonna take care of you, until we get home. Okay? There's no need for you to be so scared anymore."

Nodding he tried to calm down. It was difficult but he finally quieted down. Sniffling he eventually relaxed in the blonde's hold. Matt smiled as he stared out at the rain, which seemed to fall even harder. The smile became a scowl when a drop of water leaked down on him. Looking back to Mello he saw that the blonde was holding onto the seriously wounded albino boy who was now sleeping. Their gazes met mere seconds later. Mello blushed profusely turning his eyes away from Matt's.

"I don't like him. I just don't want him to die."

"Yeah. Sure."

Mello said nothing but stared down at Near, running a hand through his white strands soothingly.

"We can't stay her for much longer." Matt said feeling another drop of water land on him, then a second later two drops hit his hand. "The top of this is already leaking, plus he might get sick from all the germs around here."

"We're safer here than out on the streets. Besides, it's only leaking where you're sitting. Near and me are both nice and dry. And germs aren't really that big of a deal compared to everything else he's been through."

"Yeah. Good point. Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"What's up with that?"

"What?"

"There is blood on his back!"

"Maybe he got cut there."

"Should we check?"

"Yes. If it's deep we'll have to try and find a way to stop the bleeding."

"Okay." Matt said. "Give me a minute." He moved closer until he was behind Near before he lifted up the white pajama shirt and saw the mark. It made his eyes widen considerably. The bite mark was obviously from a human and it was big and deep, still bleeding a little after what had probably been a long while since it was made.

"What is it?" Mello asked seeing Matt's shocked expression. "Mello," he said in a nervous, high-pitched voice, "I think he was more than just beat up. There is a really huge bite mark on his shoulder and it's bleeding pretty badly, still."

"Oh, for the love of-"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Matt, clam down-"

"No! I can't take it! He was hurt and we're lost and we're probably gonna die out here!"

"Matt! We aren't gonna die. I swear we're gonna get home safely. If not all of us then you and Near. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to either of you, okay?"

Nodding the redhead wiped the tears away. He took a few silent deep breaths to calm down and looked to Mello with a forced smile and hopeless eyes. "Do you still have that money?" he asked. He watched as Mello nodded bringing it from his pocket. Matt started to take it but Mello closed his hand into a fist and jerked his hand back. Matt scowled at this looking at him befuddled.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Call someone," he said quietly. Mello watched as his hands clutched at his jeans. "I saw a phone booth not that far from here earlier when we followed Near. I figured that I could try and call someone to come get us. L, Light, A, B, Taro…just someone."

He shrugged when he ran out of phone numbers he had learned by heart in his head. He watched as Mello shook his head, putting the money back in his pocket. Without a word he locked eyes with Matt and they made a silent, unspoken agreement. The agreement was that Matt would look after Near and Mello would risk catching a cold to try and call for a ride. Being as gentle as he could he handed Near over to Matt, who held him as tenderly as he could in his nervous state.

The blonde got out of their shelter flinching when the rain made contact with his previously warm, dry skin and clothes.

* * *

**Doesn't this chappie just tug on your sympathy strings and break your heart?**

**Oh, and don't you hate how I leave off these chappies with cliffhangers or grim settings/situations? ****Well, anywayz, hope you enjoyed this update! X3**

**I honestly dunno when the next shall be. ;P**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**


	26. The Call

**The next chapter is up and I feel good about it! I'm just bummed I waited so long to post it.**

**Hmm, wonder if everyone has totally given up on this story?**

**Oh, well, I'll finish it, anywayz, I guess.**

**Hope this is a great chappie for you guys! In my opinion it's a bittersweet chappie that I shall not speak of anymore and risk spoiling it for you wonderful readers.**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

The blonde got out of their shelter flinching when the rain made contact with his previously warm, dry skin and clothes. "You and Near can sit tight I'll be back as soon as I can." He said loudly over the rumble of thunder. He watched as the redhead nodded waving goodbye as he started off in search of the phone booth.

It wasn't hard to find. It was just up the street a little ways. It was a twenty-minute trip at most. When he was inside the booth he silently thanked God for the temporary shelter from the rain. Putting the coins in Mello quickly dialed his home number waiting for someone to pick up. He figured that if L or Light cared at all about their whereabouts they'd agree to come get them. If not, well, Mello knew he could count on the other two phone numbers he had memorized. At least one of them would help them out…hopefully.

A blue and white flash of lightening made him jump a bit in fear.

Light had gotten out of the shower to find that the house was quiet. He was glad about this for a split second then realized it was unnatural for the children to be so silent. Mello wasn't throwing a fit in his room, nor was there sounds of video games being played in Matt's room. He felt a bit worried at this. So he went and checked out their rooms only to find the two boys were gone. _Don't panic, Yagami._ He had told himself. _The little monsters are probably just messing with you. Check Near's room, maybe they've hid out there._

Sadly, however, they weren't there at all. He found the stuffed animals and pillows and really began to get concerned. He decided to search the house to make sure they weren't hiding out someplace waiting for Light to go crazy from worry.

He looked just about everywhere but couldn't find them. It was not until he went to the kitchen to call L that he noticed the slip of folded paper. He unfolded it and silently read what had been written.

_To: Light or L_

_From: M & M_

_It has been brought to our attention that Near has ranaway. We're guessing he has been gone for about a few hours or more now. It's most likely because of how things are turning out so far, but than again who knows? We're leaving, too. Sorry._

_From: Matt & Mello_

_P.S. Our names are in alphabetical order, but in real life Mello is higher ranking than me, because he is slightly smarter and has a calmer attitude in stressful situations to back that up._

_Sincerely, Matt_

_P.P.S. It was I, Matt, who wrote this note to let you know we're going to be leaving for a bit. Dunno if or when we will come back. If we come back. Good-byez for real now._

_From: YKW (You Know Who)_

Grimacing he moved as quickly as he could to call L. He called the panda-eyed man without much calm about him worried that he was about to lose his job and the only real relationship he felt he had with another person.

"Hello?"

"L! They're gone! And I don't know where they're at and I'm real worried because I think they ran away and I am so sorry, really I-"

"Calm down." L interjected sounding annoyed as well as curious about what had Light wound up. All he knew from where he was at the moment was that his children were involved. "What are you talking about? What have they done now?"

"What they did isn't important." Light said after taking a deep breath. He felt calm, but at the same time sick as he forced himself to speak. "I think Mello, Matt, and Near have ran away. They left a note and are gone."

"What? Are you certain?"

"Yes. I can't find them anywhere."

"I'll be there as quickly as possible." L said sounding really bothered, despite his monotone voice that made him sound impassive and at ease. "Please, Light, do keep looking around. They must be hiding, playing a horrible joke on you. They couldn't have run away. They were there earlier."

"Yeah, so I'm thinking that if they have ran away they couldn't have gone far."

"Please, just keep looking until I get there." L said sounding as though he were now moving hurriedly from one location. His tone changed a bit and Light could tell he was already greatly upset at the news. "I'll help you then and if we can't find them, then we'll look around town."

So that was how the whole thing started. They had searched the entire house from top to bottom. And now they were in the kitchen, L looking over the note with teary eyes. Of course he knew that he wouldn't really cry in front of someone, but this seemed to really tear him apart inside.

Light bit his lower lip slightly wondering what he could say to make things better. Of course, he was smart and knew nothing he could say would make this state of affairs any better. Almost nothing could match the pain of losing a child, let alone three in one single day.

"It's all my fault."

"N-no it isn't. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes." He argued numbly. "I had a fight with Mello. I pushed Near away. Matt didn't even want to speak with me. They all hate me and I don't blame them."

"L, that isn't true, they don't-"

The phone suddenly rang three times. Sighing Light moved over and answered it. "Yes?" he said looking over his shoulder to see L had gotten up and headed out of the room, seeming to be in a daze. Light felt really worried for him. When there was no reply on the phone he repeated his greeting, listening hard and hearing background noises.

There was the caller's breathing and there was rain pouring and a car speeding by. He guessed it had to come from somewhere in town. Knowing this he felt a bit nervous knowing that at this time all the people he knew were busy and due to the circumstances he hoped this was a wrong number.

"Hello?" he said a second or two later becoming impatient. "Who is this?"

"Hi." The voice was dead and empty, sounding tired. "It's me."

"Me who?"

"Mello."

"Mello! Where are you? You've got L upset and I've been going crazy looking for you around the damn house, you little prick! What in Hell were you thinking running away like that?"

"I knew I shouldn't have called."

"No, no! Don't hang up!"

"I knew you'd just yell at me! I knew you wouldn't care! I should have just called someone else and saved money."

"Mello, stop! I won't yell anymore, just tell me where you are."

The boy was silent and for a second Light feared he had hung up. "I'm calling from a telephone booth a few minutes away from Near and Matt." Mello said. His breathing had sped up. There was no doubt in Light's mind that the boy was crying, falling apart in fear and hysteria. "We're scared and hurt and we just want to go home."

"Mello, calm down. We'll come get you, just tell me where you're at."

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can." Light said feeling like a knot was forming in his stomach. "Where are Near and Matt? Has anyone hurt you? Are you being threatened or something? "

"Matt and Near are hiding." He said sounding like he was holding back sobs. "It's raining really badly and I am cold and shaking. I don't know what street we're on. I just know it's scary and someplace in town. Some guy attacked Near. He's really beat up. And nobody is threatening anyone, but there are some men watching me from across the street and I'm scared. They look like they would want to hurt me."

"Mello whatever you do stay away form those men." Light said sternly hoping to calm the weeping child. "I will tell L and we'll start looking for you, okay? From how panicked you are I'm gonna take a guess that you're in the bad part of town."

"Yeah, like I was gonna run over and ask for directions." Mello said sarcastically giving a nervous laugh. Silence came and then was destroyed by his loud sobs. "Light, I'm sorry, please, tell L I'm really sorry!"

"Mello, what-"

"They're coming over here I have to go! I'm just sorry, okay? If I ever see him again I won't stop letting him know that I'm just really sorry."

"Don't cry and don't run or else they'll follow and you might lead them to Near and Matt."

"I love L." Mello continued to ramble in his haste and terror. Light could just picture him with a look of terror on his face. Over on Mello's side of the phone he was actually glancing up at the approaching men, then back to the phone, before letting his eyes settle on his feet. "I never said it before but I do. He's my dad and he's a great dad, the best. I never mentioned it to him before, but I really do think that. And I don't wanna die without him knowing that."

"You aren't going to die!" Light protested. He swallowed wanting to be there to defend the frightened blonde from whatever approaching danger there was, even if he had been a real brat to Light beforehand. "Mello, you need to calm down. You have to-"

"Oh, God, they're almost here!" he gasped. "I'm sorry!" he wailed. He sounded sincere as well as horrified. Light was stunned at the mixture. "Please, please, just come get them. I promised them they'd be safe and get home in one piece. I swore! They're even more scared than me, so forget about me and just find them!" Light knew that when the blonde said 'them' he meant Near and Matt.

"Listen, Mello, listen." Light said as calmly as he could. "I need you to go to someplace safe and call from there, okay?"

"Light, please, don't forget-" he seemed to cut himself off and Light heard voices in the background. Those men must have been closer than either of them had thought.

Mello suddenly let out a loud wail for help, his voice sounding distant from the phone. Light guessed it was far too late for him to run now. Mello was caught. Those men were going to get him, if they hadn't already gotten a hold of the unfortunate boy. He heard the blonde give one last cry for help, and the line went dead then. Standing there frozen in horror the brunette didn't want to imagine what sort of horrible things were happening.

"L!" He shouted knowing that he had to tell him everything. They had to get over town as fast as possible and look for the boys before it was too late.

* * *

**End is a cliffhanger!**

**Man, you guys MUST totally HATE me for ending this chappie like this. I know I do it various times, but you must admit: it's pretty damn good.**

**;3**

**~Luffles Until Next Time, Fairylust~**


	27. Dog Fight, Blame, More Dead Than Alive

**Finally posted this! I'm kinda sad that it took me such a long while, but hope to finish this story sooner rather than later. And as with some previous stories I must ask if you would like a happy ending for this story?**

**How many of you guys still read this? I need to know so I'll know if I should keep updating this as much as I have been or not cause I'm tryin to work on some other stories too, ya know. ****Well, please, don't give up on this story.**

**I enjoy updating it because there are so many twists and turns I could make and like how I made the characters. I would a****ppreciate it if I get a good number of people who say they haven't given up on this story.**

**It'd be nice to know I'm doing a good job on this story.**

**83**

**X3**

**Anywayz, I hope you all like this update!**

**~Luffily Luffles To Ya All, Fairylust~**

* * *

Mello screamed and cried trying to pull away from the men, who held him. Someone had put a hand over his mouth, so his screams were muffled. He was really terrified. Mello wailed when a burning feeling went to his collarbone. There was another burning feeling on the side of his face.

Tears fell from his eyes, which were closed tightly against the burning pain. Thrashing about he heard laughter, someone said something in a slurred voice and the next thing he knew someone had pressed another cigarette to his cheek. In agony and anger he struggled even more only stopping when he was dropped, then he got up, ignoring how much his body ached, he ran as fast as he could down the street.

Nobody chased him as he expected, actually there was no sound behind him at all.

When he stopped a little ways from where Matt and Near where he stopped to lean against the side of a building and winced. The rain was really disturbing his burns, which he realized weren't so bad, seeing as he wasn't bleeding. He felt exhausted.

His body screamed for rest. He walked at a slow pace pausing when the sounds of a dog growling made him turn his head. Not that far off he saw a huge black and brown dog that had no tail and wild, brown eyes. He walked slower watching the animal, which eventually just padded off. Where, he paid no mind.

He was too tired to care where it went. He walked down the alley and knelt down in the grime and mud on the ground of the alley seeing that Matt and Near were both already asleep. Mello crawled in and nestled close to Near hoping that he wouldn't make the poor child sick.

Sometime later Mello woke up hearing the sounds of strenuous breathing. He felt someone stroking his face. He opened his eyes a bit to see Near sitting over him. This was quite alarming. Mello sat upright immediately, falling backwards. Near looked confused as well as startled by his reaction. "Did I wake Merro?" he asked fiddling with a curl of white hair in a bored manner.

"Yes!" Mello hissed. "Why the hell were you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Fondling me!"

"Was I?"

"You were petting me when I was asleep, so yeah, I think so!"

"Sorry."

"What's going on?" Matt yawned. "Mello, Near?"

"He was touching me!" Mello huffed. "He was fondling me in my sleep!"

"What?" the redhead asked, in a burst of laughter, now fully awake, rubbing his eyes, which were still a bit droopy. "Why? Near, you should know that just sounds real messed up and is just plain creepy."

"It reminded me of before I ran off."

"Before you-?" Mello cut himself off remembering Near being in his room the night before he left and his face became as red as a beet. "You were fondling me in my sleep back home, too? Was that why you were in my room, the for real reason?"

"Yes." Near nodded meekly, now he was also blushing. "Mello's hair is really soft and his skin smells nice."

"Why you little-!"

"Mels, calm down!" Matt shouted putting himself between Mello and Near. He held one of his hands on the blonde's chest and the other on his shoulder to restrain him. "There is no need to attack him! You can do that later when we aren't alone in some dark alleyway hiding in a sorta leaky crate. Besides, he's already hurt badly enough, just leave him alone."

"Fine." Huffing Mello nodded reluctantly. "But from now on, as long as we're out here, I'm gonna sleep with my eyes open or at least with you between us. If we ever get home I am gonna get some locks for my bedroom door."

"Okay." Matt muttered. "Nice thoughts."

"Merro, I'm sorry, really I'm-"

Near didn't get to finish his sentence. A loud barking noise made the three boys jump in surprise. Then there was the noise of something scratching against the top of the crate. It frightened them all, especially Near and Matt, who knew nothing of the dog Mello had seen hours before, but Mello knew what it was and felt an ice-cold chill run down his spine.

Then the barking started. It was vicious and angry. It made Near quake and cling to the two older boys and it had Matt frozen in place, too afraid to move or speak, though he held tight to Near as though the loud barking would shatter him. "Stay here." Mello muttered knowing that it was up to him to get rid of the beast. It was his responsiblity to protect his younger siblings. Especially Near, who was way weaker than Matt and he. The poor little guy was already badly beaten up so he _had_ to keep the vicious mongrel from harming the other two boys. Matt grabbed hold of his arm, unexpectedly, surprising him. He turned to see that the redhead was shaking his head, his eyes widened in fear.

"You can't." he whispered. "You just can't."

"Never tell me what I can't do." Mello hissed shrugging the arm off. "Just keep Near safe."

Without looking back he moved out of the crate and ran, stopping halfway out of the alley. He turned to see that it was too late to change his mind. The dog was a mere foot away, eyes glowing angrily and teeth displayed in fury. Mello felt frozen where he stood, letting out a hushed cry when the huge animals jumped on him, winding him.

The dog buried its teeth into his shoulder making Mello scream in agony. He thrashed about as the animal shook its head to tear into him easier. His face was an image of pure agony. The lightening flashed several times and the thunder roared drowning out most of the child's cries. The rain, which still fell in abundance, did not dishearten the animal that shown the poor boy no mercy.

Looking around Mello spotted a glass bottle nearby, seeing it as his only hope he grabbed for it, managing to grab onto it with his first two fingers, pulling it towards him slowly. When he had it his hand he smashed it over the dog's head. The animal yelped in distress backing away, as blood poured from a nasty wound on his forehead.

It leapt at Mello again, scratching his face, opposite the side where his bruise was from his and Light's fight. Feeling ice begin to run through his veins Mello took the remaining end of the shattered bottle and stabbed it into the big dog's shoulder. Yelping in agony it shook its head side to side like it was confused then ran off disappearing from the alley leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Mello panted shaking all over, he dropped his weapon and stumbled back to the crate collapsing to the ground in front of it, body spent of energy and begging for some much needed rest. The rain mixed with the blood pouring from inside the wound bringing a stinging pain that seemed to intensify his current state of anguish.

"Mello!" he heard Matt call from the crate. He panted feeling only the rain that washed over him, the blood pouring from within him, and the pebbles and grit that pressed against his cheek. "Mello? Wake up! Mello, please don't die! Mello-"

That was the last he heard, before he was consumed by a black and white darkness.

* * *

Light looked over to L who was sitting on edge in the passenger seat of the car. He was in his usual sitting position looking out the window. Light felt the tension. The first thing he noticed after telling L what occurred during the phone call was that the detective looked like he wanted to kill. If any harm befell any of the boys because of another human being, Light had no doubt that he would hesitate to murder whoever harmed them. Exhaling loudly he watched from the corner of his eye as L flinched a bit.

"Don't be so jumpy." Light said softly, quietly. "You need to relax. I'm sure they're all right. They're tough boys."

"Yes. But a grown man is stronger. If they ever run into anyone who wishes to harm them, there is little they can do. It irritates me enough that Light has struck Mello, even though he did earn it. I feel…annoyed, perhaps it wouldn't be a stretch to say angry." He paused to look at Light with a blank face that held little hope. "Was Light ever struck as a child by his father?"

"What? No! My dad never hit me. Where did that come from?"

"It is likely that if a child is abused by a parental figure they will grow to be aggressive and hit their own children or, perhaps, the children of other parents."

"Look, he was gonna bite into my throat and hitting him was a reflex or whatever! I didn't mean to hurt the little devil."

"Please, do not refer to Mello as such, under the circumstances I would not want to say anything cross about him or the others."

"Right, sorry." He murmured. "I just don't want you to worry."

"You know what I went through in my youth?"

"…."

"Light?"

"…."

"Answer my question. You know of what I endured during some of my youth, correct?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Light." He spoke firmly, dark eyes narrowed down into an intense glare that chilled the brunette. "Answer me."

"Yes." He finally said. It was quiet and sad, barely above a whisper. "I know about it."

"I do not want them to go through the same pain and humiliation. If anything happens to them it will be my fault. It will be like _I_ had harmed them, instead of some stranger."

"No," Light argued in a stronger tone, "it won't be like that at all. You would never do anything to hurt them. Especially not like that. You love them and try your best to-"

"I have failed them." L interjected sadly. His owlish eyes half-lidded and staring at his feet in a despondent manner. "I fought with Mello, I neglected them, and made them detest me. It is my entire fault, Light. I tried my best to give them the best and only the best because that is what they deserved." He paused for a single second as though having to think about something. "I can feel that something is horribly wrong, Light. It is parental intuition, but still…."

Light sighed feeling discouraged and utterly helpless, now.

* * *

It wasn't the rain drops falling on him, nor the intense pain that was going through him in waves. It was the weeping and wailing that made the blonde come to consciousness. He opened his eyes a bit to see he was still lying where he fell. Near was curled up in the corner of the inside of the crate quietly sobbing, while Matt was at his side, soaked and wailing like a child who lost his most precious possession in the world.

"M-Matt?" he mumbled catching his friend's attention. His eyes narrowed on Matt's soaked backpack that was laying out of the crate and was completely soaked through. "You idiot. Matt, your pack is wet. Your laptop is ruined, you moron."

"Mello?" the redhead gasped, still crying. "Mello! You're okay! Thank God, you're alive!"

Sitting up shakily he swallowed and took a deep breath. Looking up to the sky there was no doubt in his mind that it was now night. The sky was pitch black and everything seemed silent, save for the storm, which continued with even more ferocity around them, not willing to calm down. "We should get moving." He said. Standing shakily he held onto the corner of the crate to keep his balance. "We need to get someplace safer. We have to get Near some help or he might get sick."

"Y-yeah!" Matt agreed nodding furiously, blinking away his tears. "He said it hurts him to breath! I was so scared I was gonna be stuck with him! I don't wanna sound cruel, but I'd rather be the one to die! I wouldn't know what to do! I wouldn't-"

"Shut up and help me!" Mello snapped moving to get Near. Matt obeyed. Soon they were both helping Near walk out of the alley and they were heading down the street. "Where should we go?" Matt asked as a furious roar of thunder followed up the flash of lightening that lit the world up temporarily. "He really needs to see a doctor or someone like that."

_"We're dead, oh, somebody quick call a hospital!" Mello yelled jumping up and down in alarm. "Hospital! Hospital! Somebody! Call!"_

_"We're in trouble!" BB chuckled staring down at the crumpled figure. He didn't mean to hit his big brother but when you barge into a house like that causalities can be expected. BB stared at the iron frying pan he'd slammed into L's face. Blood was spattered on it, but BB could still see his reflection. "This is a good weapon, ya know?" he said looking to the two panicking nine-year-olds._

_"Is he breathing?" Near asked Beyond apathetically._

_"I dunno." He shrugged. "I'm not a doctor, but I know someone who is good enough to be a doctor!" he said enthusiastically._

_"You should call him before Daddy stops breathing." Near said with teary eyes._

_BB shrugged stalking off to get the phone. _

"Hey!" Mello exclaimed. "Do you remember when B hit L with that pan?"

Matt gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah, so? You wanna hit him in the face? How will that help Near? He's beat up enough as it is."

"Don't be so dense Matt!"

"Sorry, but I don't really recall what happened, not exactly."

Mello smiled a bit recalling the bittersweet memory. L had come home at the wrong time causing BB to hit him in the face with an iron frying pan, knocking him unconscious and sending both Mello and Matt into a panicking frenzy.

"He called A." Mello said remembering that his uncle wasn't really shocked at having to come clean up B's mess and was rather weary during the short visit. "Maybe we could get A to help him out. B said he was good enough to be a doctor, so maybe he could help Near get better."

"Okay. It's a long ways from here, though, you know."

"I know, but it'll be worth the trip." Mello said smiling at Near, who was looking more dead than alive between the two older boys.

"Near is more dead than alive, Mello. Do you really think A will be able to help?"

"Of course," Mello huffed rolling his eyes ignoring the sharp cool drops of rain as they continued to pelt the three of them persistantly, "now, enough talking we need to move, Matt! Move!" Nodding, Matt complied, keeping his mouth shut and keeping his eyes ahead of them feeling certain that Near would soon be well again.

* * *

**Like how I ended this or are ya mad because you wanna know how their trip goes? That'll be up sometime later, promise. ****In the meantime, please don't give up on this.**

**I'll appreciate it very muchly.**

**;3**

**~Sincerely, Fairylust~**


	28. Little Cousin Akio

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note. Believe me. You all would know if I did, trust me on this.**

**Finally posted this! You all better be grateful because it's late on my side of the planet/United States. I'm beat! But glad I could post this all the same. 8) ****I'm kinda sad that it took me such a long while, though, but hope to finish this story sooner rather than later. And as with some previous stories I must ask if you would like a happy ending for this story?**

**I enjoy updating it because there are so many twists and turns I could make and like how I made the characters. I would a****ppreciate it if I get a good number of people who say they haven't given up on this story.**

**It'd be nice to know I'm doing a good job on this story.**

**83**

**X3 **

**Hope you guys are happy with the events thus far.**

**;3**

**~Luffily Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

Matt nodded and they headed that way. It was a long, tedious trip. Matt fell a couple times, due to slipping in mud puddles, but it wasn't so bad. They were all soaked and frozen to the bone by the time they arrived at the large, three story house that was wedged between two smaller houses. It was dull-looking despite the contents being so exciting. Sighing Mello and Matt walked up the front steps wearily. Mello knocked, but to his disappoint it was one of their cousins/Near's other, technical, half-brother, who answered the door.

He was A's kid. The kid that killed Near's mother to give birth to. He was named Akio and he was about Near's size but looked totally different, taking more after A. He had short hair and large brown eyes and pale skin. Akio blinked seeing them, seeming surprised, but as usual he didn't say anything. He just stepped aside to let them in.

They entered and stared around. They were in the kitchen. They walked through it and into the living room, practically collapsing once in front of the couch. They stayed off it not wanting to get it wet, but were too tired to stand, so Near lay on the floor between Mello and Matt, who sat upright against the pale blue piece of furniture.

"Juice?" Akio offered staring at them from the kitchen doorway. He looked from one of them to the next, his offer never withdrawn. "Juice?" he repeated when nobody answered.

"No." Mello said bluntly, not really caring if he hurt Akio's feelings or not. "We're tired and beat up. Why would we want stupid juice?"

"Yeah, no thanks." Matt said more politely.

"Candy?" Akio offered, now rocking back and forth with his hands behind his back, looking innocent. "Candy? Want candy?"

"Okay." Mello said quietly.

"No, I'm good." Matt said, smiling a bit. "I really don't want any-"

"Book?"

"Umm…no…no, I don't think so."

"Blanket?"

"Yeah, sure, kid." Matt said with a weary expression. "I'll take that." He saw no use in saying 'no' to the younger boy. He was too persistent and wouldn't stop until he was sure he had pleased his guests. "I'm sorta cold, so thanks." Matt said once he had the blanket wrapped around him.

"Where is B and your dad?" Mello demanded setting the candy bar Akio had given him aside. "We need to see them, right now."

"Poppa and BB went out to get groceries." He said, his voice quiet and as soft as ever, climbing into the big red chair that was over in the corner of the room. It, the purple chair that was across from the couch, and the couch were the only bits of furniture in the room. "They said they'd be delayed due to the weather. I was not expecting cousins to visit. I'm happy, though. I was scared."

"Uh-huh."

"Beatrix went with them and I was alone. Now I am not alone. I am happy to have company."

Mello knew that Beatrix just _had_ to go with them. Whenever she had the chance or permission she would follow B around trying to learn how to be like him. She already had the look down. She had his short, messy black hair and skin tone. Her eyes were the same red as his. And she laughed exactly like him. The only different Mello could tell was that she was a girl and was a lot more sensitive than he was about certain things. One day, she had once said, she wanted to be exactly like her dad.

That could explain why she secretly dissected rats and gophers and other small animals she could get her hands on in their backyard. Or that could have just been because she had Beyond's DNA inside of her and it really affected her brain. L usually told Mello and Matt that Beatrix was a second Beyond waiting to happen.

"Do you know when they would get back?" Mello asked. "We really need A to look at Near."

"He's in real bad shape."

"Poppa said they would be delayed due to weather."

"We heard!"

"Mels, calm down." Matt said looking back to Akio with pleading eyes. "Could you call and ask? Near really needs to be looked at."

Being the kid who had a crush on his father, like Near, he blushed nodding in compliance. He went and grabbed the phone, bringing it back along with some disinfectant and tissues. He cleaned it off at least three times, folding the used tissues four times and piling them up on the coffee table, neatly. Before dialing A's cell phone number he used some germ-x on his hands. Mello glared at him, bright blue eyes impatient, as he lathered up in the germ-x, not wanting to get germs and get sick.

When A answered a bright blush spread across the boy's face. He stuttered a bit and eventually just gave the phone to Mello. It was the weird people like Akio that made Mello wonder if their family had some sort of molesters or rapists in the beginning of their family tree. Rolling his eyes he took the phone and thought of what to say to his uncle before he spoke. Mello felt unsure of how to phrase their predicament exactly, at first.

"Hello? Akio?"

"He freaked out and gave me the phone."

"Mello?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing there? Is everything okay?"

"No." he whispered. Clearing his throat he spoke much faster wanting to just spit it all out and get that huge weight off his chest. "Umm, Near ran away so Matt and me ran away to find him and bring him back home but we got hurt and Near is _really_ hurt and we really need help, I mean _really_ need it, and then we-"

"Mello calm down!" A said over what sounded like a crashing sound in the background. "I'm sorry, but the two Bs over here are racing each other with shopping carts. And-" He seemed cut off by a loud smashing noise. "Oh, come on you guys! We don't have enough money to replace that!"

"A?"

"Sorry, Mello, but look, please tell Akio we'll be there soon and we'll be without food, yet again. I'll check on you three then, okay?"

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go…." another loud crashing noise drowned out his words and laughter was heard. "Real mature, you two, real mature!" He shouted before hanging up on his end.

Sighing Mello looked to Matt, who looked real exhausted. "Get some rest. He said they'd be back sooner or later, without groceries."

"No groceries?" Akio asked, his big brown eyes looking so innocent. "What happened?"

"The two Bs decided to break some expensive things while they were there."

"Oh." He said staring at his feet. "That doesn't sound good. Poppa must be very stressed from the experience."

"Yeah, well, you should go to bed."

"Why?" he asked picking the phone up gingerly like it were some expensive object. "It is scary. The lights flash in the window and the sky growls. I can't sleep because of that. I am really scared. Poppa and I usually cuddle but he isn't here, as you know. Therefore, cousin, I can't sleep."

"Listen you little-"

"Could I please go to the kitchen?" Near's weak voice said. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"That'd be gross." Akio said quietly getting a glare from Mello. "Please, forgive me." He mumbled feeling embarrassed. "That was rude of me. Follow me." He helped Near get to his feet and led him off to the kitchen. Mello, who noticed Matt had fell asleep, followed making a silent note that Near was slightly taller than Akio, probably just by half an inch if not less.

"Near?" He said watching as Akio's face changed from calm to one of horror. He saw why, rather quickly. "Oh, Near!" Mello groaned in dismay at the unpleasant sight. "No, Near, no!" He watched feeling defeated as the small boy collapsed in a heap after letting the blood mixed with vomit spill from his mouth. Both he and Matt had struggled to keep Near from getting so sick and hurt. They tried to prevent the small boy from getting any worse than he already had been. And they had failed.

He knew it.

They had failed in their rescue mission.

Akio looked frozen, much too afraid to do anything on his own. He looked to Mello for guidance, but the blonde was also appalled, no, horrified. He knew then and there that Near needed help quicker than expected. After a sluggish moment Mello realized Akio had already sprung to action. He was calling his father again, this time not stuttering when he spoke, but the blush was there and his voice was quiet.

"He said they'll be here soon." He said quietly. "We should wait."

Mello nodded mutely, kneeling down beside Near's still form. "I'm gonna stay with him, until they get back." He looked over to Akio and saw he looked blank, yet sad. Mello turned back to Near after a moment. He could hear the labored breaths the pale child took.

_I'll protect you, I promise, death won't take you without fighting me first. _He silently swore grabbing Near's arms and dragging him back to the living room.

When A and the others arrived Mello was the only one of the three who was barely awake, the other two were out cold. Akio immediately clung to A's legs not saying anything, but making a show of being afraid. A consoled him and sent him upstairs with Beatrix, who was giggling merrily seeming oblivious to the whole situation, meaning she probably had been left out in knowing of their predicament.

"A, you can help Near, right?" Mello asked sleepily shaking as he stood. He was so cold that he felt numb, despite the warmth of the house. "We came all way across town to get here so you could help. Can you help?"

"No, Mello. I can't. What you three need right now is a hospital."

"Oh. That's not good."

"Can I drive, A?" B burst in excitedly. "Please!"

"No!" A snapped. "We want them to _survive_ the night, B. If you drive I doubt any of us will, besides I do not want to leave Akio and Beatrix alone with the next of kin. Seeing as the wills currently say the next of kin is DD. I'm not up for letting our cousin anywhere around our children."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Do you even have to ask why?" A exclaimed like B were totally insane, which he kinda was, but A knew that B was smart _and_ sane enough to understand why he wouldn't want DD around their children. "Because he used to burn innocent squirrels alive!"

B crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave his brother a knowing smirk. "Or is it because he was framed for those arson charges?" he demanded knowing that that had really made A uncomfortable. "I know you never liked his love for fire, unlike some of us more unique beings, but that is no need for you to absolutely _abhor_ him."

"He wasn't bloody framed he burnt all those houses down on his own and you know it!"

"Uh, guys we're all bleeding out down here." Mello interjected indifferently, too drained to use any emotion that he used to possess. "Hospital, remember?" he said before breaking into a fit of coughs.

"Right." A sighed. "B, stay here with the children. I want you to keep them safe, whom I know you can do very easily."

"Could I help carry them out to the car?"

"Yeah," A sighed rubbing the back of his neck despairingly. "I guess so. It wouldn't hurt anything, anyway."

Soon they were off to the hospital.

* * *

**Anyone see any humor in this chappie? I tried to add a bit for your amusement as well as to lighten the mood.**

**XD**

**What else could go wrong? ;3**

**Let's see! Shall we? *Devious smirk* Do you want to know? In all honesty a lot can go wrong. So, seriously do you want to know HOW wrong things can go? I really don't want to go there because of how gloomy things already are.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


	29. From The Police Station To The Hospital

**Well, from the title I guess you can already guess where the setting takes place this time.**

**Question To Wonder On: How serious is the boys' conditions? Will L & Light make it? How out of their minds are Mello and Matt? Shall poor Near survive? And more...**

**Please, no flaming for this chappie, well, if you want, light flaming.**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

"Will you stop crying?" L huffed. "I didn't hit you that hard."

"It was right in my freakin eye!"

"So? You hit me in the center of my face."

"Gods!" Light swore holding onto his eye. "Why did you do that?" he shouted. "It hurts so damn much!"

"It was accidental." L said. "If you had kept out of my way-"

"And let you kill that guy? No way!"

They had both just gotten out of a police station. They had picked up a lead about a small white albino child being attacked by a violent sex offender. Unfortunately, the guy gave a perfect description of Near. And being as protective as he was L just about killed him, almost beating him to death until Light and several other police officers intervened.

L was drug from the room screaming and swearing. The experience had shown Light where Mello got his colorful vocabulary and passionate temper. When forced L was really a dangerous fighting opponent to deal with, knocking two policemen unconscious and hitting Light a few times, trying to get to the creep, who had confessed to attacking his precious baby boy.

"I want him to get the death penalty."

"Yeah?"

"I want him to die." L said glaring at the building, where the monster was being held captive. "I would kill him myself if you wouldn't stop me."

"Yeah, I agree with your anger, but do you really want to get in trouble for murder?"

"No." L replied after giving it a good bit of thought. His eyes saddened and he bit his thumb, still thinking. "I would not want to dirty my hands on someone as worthless as that. It would be an insult to myself."

"Okay." Light said. "You sound much calmer. That is a relief."

"Yes. I suppose."

L's cell phone began to ring just as Light opened his mouth to speak. He gave the phone a look of annoyance and sighed. L answered it holding it to his ear in his usual odd manner. "Yes?" he answered waiting for someone to speak. It only took a second before A responded.

"Hi, L." A said sounding casual. "Where are you?"

"Outside a police station."

"Oh?"

"I almost killed a man."

"Hmm." He responded giving that a moment's thought. "Sounds something like B would do. He must have done something to piss you off real good."

"Yes. I am searching for my boys. I-"

"I figured you were."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I have them, here, at the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yes. L, I'm sorry but they aren't doing good. Two of them are in the ER."

"Two?"

"…."

"Who? Whose in the emergency room?"

"Are you coming over?"

"Of course! Now, tell me who is in the emergency room?"

A hesitated, but the words finally left his mouth. When they did they hit L like a ton of breaks, crushing his soul to dust and snapping his bones to pieces. "Mello and Near." A said sounding real remorseful. "I am sorry. They got to mine and B's place a little too late."

"What is wrong with them?"

"I dunno. I'm waiting for the doctors and nurses to finish with their examinations."

"What of Matt?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's scraped up and has a few bruises, he's also got the common cold and a sprung arm muscle, but other than that he's okay."

L sighed in relief he was glad that at least of the children were doing fine. "Light and I will be there as soon as possible." He said then hung up. Giving Light a stern look there was no need for him to explain. What little Light heard he knew it wasn't good. So L gave him the location of where they were heading and Light drove.

The silence around them was bleak.

Upon entering the waiting room L and Light were met by A. He got up, smiling weakly hoping to make some of the tension disappear. It didn't work and that wasn't surprising, not at all. L stood before his brother with his hands in his pocket, slouched in his usual manner, but his eyes were tired and sad. He looked so tired, so ready to give up. It was easy to tell he was barely clinging to one last shred of hope.

"So?"

"They say they want to speak with you."

"Oh. So they wouldn't give you any details on their condition?"

"Nope. I'm not their legal or biological guardian. Well, not until your dead, at least."

"Actually, the will currently states that if anything happens to me then the boys will go to DD. I'll have to change that soon, real soon."

"Wow, what a coincidence." A said sarcastically. "That's what the will on mine and B's kid says."

They both exchanged a glance.

"B?" L guessed.

"Oh, yes, no doubts." A agreed with a nod. He then added as a whispered inquiry that he felt needed to be asked in case they forget, "Change the wills tomorrow before lunchtime comes round?"

"Agreed." L nodded. He looked over to his brunette boyfriend. "I want you to stay here, Light." He then turned back to A. "Thank you for bringing them here. I am very grateful, A. I want you to know that. If you must leave to go home, I'll understand. You deserve some rest and I am certain you'd want to get back to your son."

"Yeah. I hope they all get better. And you're welcome, Lawliet."

Light watched as A left the waiting room to go home and L headed off to find out what he could about his children. He was given directions to the floor his two terrible ill sons were resting on and headed there, as quickly as he could. In the elevator he was rather impatient but was glad when he got to the 12th floor of the hospital. He was quick to find the room the two boy's were resting in.

* * *

**Hmm, wonder how much worse things can get? Let's find out next chappie!**

**Wee-hee! XD**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**


	30. Torched

**I'm an updating maniac today! Whoo-hoo! Updating is so easy for me today, for some reason. Anywayz, please read and enjoy this wonderful, newly added chappie!**

**I never really expected to drag this story out so far. I guess I'm doing pretty good, huh? Lol. Well, this ride has been fun but a few chappies from now, most likely a lot of chappies from now, said ride shall sadly end.**

**;_;**

**Well, that may be a while off.**

**:)**

**So enjoy it while you can!**

**;D**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

Both were paler than usual, unconscious, and hooked up to IVs and a heart monitor that filled the room with steady beeping that let him know they were still alive. L studied them feeling a little relived, as well as worried.

Mello had bandaged wrapped around him here and there, some band aids were placed here and there as well. Near, however, looked slightly worse. There were few bandages, letting him know the damage must have been internal. It worried him to think that, because unlike Mello, Near was more delicate.

A doctor was already there. He was checking the machines to make sure they were working properly. The doctor seemed not to notice L was there at all. Then a moment later he looked up and seemed bothered to see someone else was there. "Hi there," the doctor greeted, scowling, with a nod, "you must be their father."

"Yes, I came to sit with them." L said pessimistically. He didn't like this man and wasn't going to pretend he did. "I thought it was best. I have been rather worried about them."

The doctor nodded, he didn't appear to really be paying the other man any attention. He seemed satisfied with the machines and turned away from them to stand before the odd, panda-eyed man before him. "And I was also wondering about their conditions." He said wanting to know if his children were going to be okay.

The doctor looked annoyed and like he was about to say something. Before he could say anything another doctor entered and told him to leave. He did so without question. L watched as the new physician watched him leave, standing in the doorway. "He isn't aware of their conditions, I'm afraid." This doctor said with a small, tentative smile. "We try to keep him in the dark about certain things, seeing as he's the one that gives the nurses something to gossip about."

"Ah, I see."

The man looked at his board and read it silently before looking to Mello and Near. "I think you're boy there, the blonde, will recover in no time. He should be ready to leave in two days tops. It seems he had scrapes. Oh, and some nasty looking bruises, a few minor burns, scratches that tried to get infected, and an animal bite that infected and made him ill. We've given him some medication and he's already recovering, no need to worry about him. The bite mark should fade after a few months time."

"I wasn't really so alarmed about him recovering." L admitted. "He's always been a fighter. What about Near?"

"Well, he had a good many teeth knocked out. Your brother said that he found the missing teeth in his brother, Matt's, pocket. Apparently he gave them to him for safekeeping. Also, there were a good many cracked or fractured bones. One of his ribs, seemed to have broken off and leaned against his lung, causing a lack of some oxygen, not much just enough to make breathing difficult. That was why he panted so much. From there it's a long list of bruises, scrapes, cuts, torn tissue and ruptured organs."

"Ruptured organs?"

"Oh, don't be too worried. It would just seem that two of his minor organs had been damaged. We removed one and fixed the other. He's all patched up, but he might never walk as well as he used to. The muscle tissue in his legs seemed to have been strained and torn. I can just recommend therapy to help out with it. I doubt it'll improve his ability to walk much, so I'll recommend leg braces. Over time, however, a few years maybe, he will get better."

Anger and sadness were plentiful in L's mind.

"I believe, however, the healing process is working wonderfully. There is no signs of brain or skull trauma, so he should be ready to go in at least two weeks. After that I will have to recommend you give him a good deal of bed rest for a few days after he gets home. He doesn't need stress or anything that would upset him to be around. He needs a calm, quiet, relaxing environment to heal in, understand?"

"Yes." L said. "I think I can do that. I'm just wondering…was that all?" He sure hoped it was. He was worried out of his mind that that man had harmed him in…other ways than just beating him. "I've been concerned deeply that he may have been in a worse condition."

"Well, there is one thing I'm really concerned about."

"Oh?"

"There was an unnatural amount of bruising around his thighs and lower stomach. A few nail marks on his back. And a bite mark on his shoulder, a human bite mark, no more or less than that. I am deeply concerned about that. It suggests-"

"I know what it suggests!" L snapped. He then calmed almost immediantly, looking off to the side uncomfortably, keeping his voice low as he spoke once again. "Are there signs of…?"

"No, none at all. I can only guess whom or what, but it's obvious he put up a fairly good struggle. If he hadn't gotten away from the whom, then I don't know _what_ would have happened next, though I have a fairly good idea. Also the why is rather apparent."

Letting out a sigh of relief, L looked over to the small boy. He was glad he had not been harmed so badly. But knowing he was molested didn't exactly lift his spirits either. If things were different he'd have been hoping neither had occurred. But one did and that was the reality he had to face. "He will recover in time." The doctor said cutting into his thoughts. "Both physically and mentally, but right now he could go either way."

"Alright. Thank you, for everything. I am far from relieved but I believe a quick phone call could change that."

"Yes." The physician said, after giving what L said a brief though, nodding his agreement. "Contact with other loved ones is a good way to get through something like this."

Nodding L left the room to call B and ask for a favor.

**~The Next Morning~**

Light woke up the next morning getting a phone call. Groaning he sat up and answered the phone feeling rather groggy. "Yes, hello?" he spoke groggily. It was a familiar voice. His eyes widened after a moment and he felt a lump form in his throat. "Wha-what?" he gasped. The call ended shortly after he stuttered out that simple word and he sprung up getting dressed for the day. Halfway through the dressing when he was buttoning up his shirt he groaned hearing the phone ring again.

"What? Who is this?"

"It's me." L's voice said sounding bored. "I'm just calling to tell you I feel much better today and that I am ready to visit Mello and Near in the hospital."

"Okay. How is Matt?"

"Fine." He said, though this time he sounded a bit troubled maybe that was an indication that Matt wasn't doing as well as Light had originally thought he would be. "He's had nightmares though." L admitted. "He also misses Mello and Near, plus his cold has him under the weather."

"You remind him he's lucky not to have-"

"A respiratory infection like Near or a bunch of infected wounds like Mello? Yes. I reminded him and he just gave me a confused look, probably trying to figure out what I meant. I know this is partially his fault for running off with Mello. But their hearts were in the right place. And I feel sort of bad for him, though. He's just all out of energy. He moves about sluggishly, leading me to wander if he'll ever get better."

"Well, he's the lucky one and he should be doing better in a day or two." Light said, then remembering that first phone call he felt a bit suspicious. "Umm, L you know what I learned this morning, just two minutes before you called?"

"No, what?"

"That police station mysteriously burst into flames and several suspects, including the one you wanted to get your hands on, were severely injured and killed. I was just wondering if you had anything to do with that?"

"Hmm…."

"L?" He said feeling a little nervous now, his body tensing. Would the panda-eyed detective really do that? He was pretty pissed the night before. He made his voice firm and spoke when he heard nothing come from L's side of the phone. "That guy wasn't killed, L. He just got sever third degree burns all over his body. I've been informed that he would be scarred for the rest of his life and that's just ironic because of that whole sex offender thing."

"So," L said slowly, like he was thinking each word out before he said anything, "Light actually believes I would torch a police station to get revenge?"

"I-"

"I despised him but can assure you I had nothing to do with setting that fire you speak about, as for the scarred suspect I would say that death isn't an option because it'd be more fitting a punishment for him if he lived in hell on earth living in unbelievable pain and agony."

"You sound kinda…happy. You did have something to do with it didn't you?"

"I had nothing to do with it, Light. How could I? You dropped me off home with Matt yesterday and then promised to take me to visit Mello and Near again today."

"Well, I can't for now because I have to go help out with what's left with that fire and I hope you had nothing to do with it because arson is suspected."

"Fine." He said sounding exasperated. "If you don't trust me enough to believe I had nothing to do with it, then I guess I can't trust you enough to believe you would keep promises."

"Hey! Look, I would never break a promise, okay, but seeing as someone committed arson on a police station, perhaps on his or her own, perhaps not, I am delayed. Okay? It's not my fault! And just so you know I'm not accusing you it's just that your family isn't exactly stable and-"

"I'd like to know what that last statement means."

"Let's just say you're family is full of loons and evil geniuses and-"

"That is very offensive to say." L said sounding on edge now. "I don't think I appreciate that claim. My family is normal. Not by your or society's terms, but by our own. We are merely eccentric and that is not a crime. Believe me, I have looked into it once before as a minor. And if Light feels so uncomfortable around me and my demented relatives then why doesn't he just leave us alone?"

"No, you don't mean that. You're just stressed out and upset and I'm just tired as hell, so forgive and forget?"

"…."

"L?"

"…."

"You know you love me."

"…."

"And I love you, too, you know."

"…."

"And even though they were total brats and tormented me, basically every freakin day that I refused to quit, I love the kids too and hope they get better."

"That comment is the only thing keeping you on my good side." L said. "I'll just walk. See you later."

"Okay, later."

* * *

**Not that great is it? Who here believes L would TOTALLY get Beyond to torch a police station for revenge?**

***Looks about* Hmm, kay I thought so, well please keep reading to find out! ****Surprises, depression, angst, and good times are in store!**

**I can promise.**

**;3**

**Okay, I've promised.**

**~Sincerely Yours, Fairylust~**


	31. Disastrous Destiny

**This update was posted: 12/ 17 /11 at 9:05 P.M.**

**Just thought some people would like to know and if not, then too bad it's up here.**

**Yeah, this is real short. Sorry about that.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

It still bothered Light that L had gotten so defensive when he was hinted to have played a part in the whole arson thing. He brushed it off and headed out. When he arrived he was Aizawa greeted him and noticed on the opposite side of the road there was a small crowd of people, bystanders that had gathered together. Among them he noticed Beyond, who was smirking like he knew the best secret in the whole world.

"Wait a second, Aizawa," Light said, "I'll be back real quickly, but first I have to check something out."

He went over to where Beyond stood and he noticed that there was someone else with him. It was a young man. Light guessed he was about a year younger than L. This man was about B's height with light brown hair with black streaks. He had amazingly bright blue eyes. His skin tone was the same as L's and he sat on the sidewalk in the same odd manner that L sat. He wore a white t-shirt beneath a lavender jacket that was halfway zipped and lavender jogging pants with dark blue sneakers and mismatched socks, one being white, while the other was black.

Light approached calmly. He paused when he stood before them. He watched as the young man watched, seeming mesmerized by the fire that continued to burn. "Hi, B." Light said quietly. "What are you and…." He shown confusion and irritation at not knowing B's companion.

"DD." Beyond replied, no longer smirking, but smiling happily. "He's mine and L's cousin."

"Really?" Light recalled A and L speaking of a DD the previous night. "What's the two Ds stand for?"

"Disastrous Destiny." Beyond explained in an astute manner. He gave DD a look of affection, then turned to Light with a harsh glare. "We just call him Destiny most of the time. It started when we were kids and he burnt squirrels in the backyard. It was certainly a disastrous destiny for any squirrel that he trapped, so it just stuck after a while."

"Really?" Light felt sick to his stomach. He looked to DD with widened eyes. "You really burnt innocent animals in your backyard?" he knew he was paling and that was bringing Beyond satisfaction. D didn't say anything. He just concentrated on the fire across the street. Light eventually just turned back to Beyond with a curious glint in his eyes when Destiny didn't answer his question. "And is that his real name? It doesn't-"

"No!" B snapped. "Like A and me that isn't his real name, but like L he is a detective of sorts and must have an alias."

"Oh, for real, you aren't messing with me?"

"Yeah."

"How old is he exactly?"

"Twenty-one. Isn't that right, D?"

He looked up at Light with a smile that made him shudder. It looked psychotic. His eyes sparkled mischievously and he flashed Light a smile showing off his perfect white teeth that looked, in some subtle way, deadly. The brunette swallowed. "Why are the two of you here?" he asked feeling suspicious more than ever. "I know for a fact that it's very likely that wherever you are B trouble likely to follow-"

"Are you accusing me of starting this?"

"No. I'm only implying that wherever you seem to go trouble follows."

"Well, I have never felt so insulted!"

"Never mind how you feel!" he snapped. Taking a deep breath he looked to Destiny, who seemed to be in utter bliss. "What is his deal, B? He looks like he's ready to die in peace or something. And why doesn't L or A want children to be in his custody?"

"DD is disliked by them because DD has been diagnosed as a pyromaniac. He loves fire, loves how it works. L and A worry he will harm children with the element, as DD likes to burn things, even live things. DD enjoys the thrill of watching a fire at work. He is in heaven when around a big one. This one was just _delightful_ for him."

"He's psychotic, you mean, so why am I not surprised?"

B glared at him.

"Light!" Aizawa called. "What are you doing? We need help over here!"

"Hmm, shouldn't you be working?" B asked with a sly grin. "Finding out how many of your cop friends are dead might just be the most exciting event of your day, today."

"It certainly is so strange how many coincidences there are surrounding this whole fire."

"What are you talking about now, Yagami?"

Aizawa called, "Light!"

"Stay here. I will get back to you on that after I get some facts straight and think about this whole matter. And if you give me time to help out some people then I will gladly present you with a nice little conversation, okay?"

B smirked evilly and D just continued to smile at him like a lunatic. He decided that that meant they were gonna do as he asked, so he headed over to where Aizawa stood so he could find out what to do.

* * *

**Like my OC? I liked him. I just can't get enough of how I screw up EVERYONE in L and BB's family. I really wonder if I have ever crossed a line, at times. Once again, I apologize for the breivity of this chappie. The next shall be much longer.**

**Well, really do hope you guys liked this chappie, next one should be up momentarily.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


	32. A Pyro Relapse

**12/17/11 AT 9:07 P.M. and I feel like a record breaker for my updates today!**

**Sure hope this is appreciated. I really feel proud of myself, despite how mentally tiring this gets. As though chasing your pet around your yard isn't draining enough! Lol. Still, it's really fun!**

**XD**

**And what did I tell you guys? This chappie IS longer than the last one!**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

It took about two or so hours before he finished up with helping out. He asked if it were okay before leaving to go back to the two remaining bystanders the others had all left but a few new lingered about, away from Beyond and Destiny, apparently too mistrustful of them to get too close. Light headed across the street noticing Destiny looked pale and sickly at this time, guessing it was because the fire was destroyed by that time. It was apparent he was miserable and just wanted to leave. B must have been the only thing keeping him there, because he didn't dare run or move too far from his cousin.

"You were saying before you were so rudely interrupted?"

"Um…I-I don't remember, but…uh…is he okay?"

Destiny had started to breath unevenly looking unwell. His eyes were teary and his fingers twitched. It was like he was in withdrawal or something. "Hmm, jeez, I dunno." B muttered looking at his cousin with a curious light in his crimson eyes. "Hey, D, are you okay?" he asked softly. "You aren't looking too good."

"I-I…I-I…." He shook his head unable to say anything. He got a slip of tinfoil out of his pants pocket. "P-please. Call." He said handing it to Light with a shaky hand. The brunette unfolded it and saw that several phone numbers had been written neatly on it in black ink. "P-please…call…."

"What is this?"

"Emergency numbers."

"For what?"

"Just call!" he snapped looking real pissed that Light had bothered to ask. He was breathing real hard now. Beyond looked puzzled. He didn't seem to understand what was going on, which really made Light worry. "Please…b-before…please…."

Pulling out his cell phone Light dialed in the first number. A female voice came on the line. "This is Dr. Daley. With whom may I be speaking?"

"Umm…my name is Light Yagami and I was told to call this number-"

"Whom told you to call?"

"Destiny…."

"Oh, is he all right? He hasn't had a relapse has he?"

"I don't think I understand?" Light said. He felt a bit worried and also annoyed because B had decided to try and listen in on the phone call. "What do you mean a relapse?" he asked wanting to shove B away, but at the same time wanting to get help for the young man, who seemed to be falling apart. He now sat on the sidewalk appearing like he was going to vomit or scream or something close to that.

"He is my patient and has been getting treatment for his fire obsession. Concerned family members submitted him to me over a year ago. Namely, an L Lawliet and Quillish Whammy. Is there something wrong? This is the emergency number I gave him in case he had a relapse or thought about burning anything."

"He's not doing too good. He just saw a massive fire."

"Please hand him the phone."

Light did so, extending his hand so it was in front of his face. D actually grabbed it from him like it was some sort of drug he was addicted to. B seemed to be in thought after the news he just heard. After about a second he shoved his hands into his pockets looking sullen. Light stared at him wondering what his deal was. It was like B read his mind because he spoke after a moment or so of staring at D who was listening to something his psychotherapist was saying.

"It must be hell for him to be in therapy." He muttered. "I've been there, because the incompetent police force blamed me for some homicides that L managed to help me get cleared of. It really sucks. All they wanna talk about is how you feel and what you did and what you wanna do and about your childhood. I think I know all of that, _already_!"

"They try to get inside your head to see why you're that way and help you-"

"Long story short they want you to conform to society and be boring and normal like everyone else. Poor D. He doesn't need therapy. All he needs is a match and some gasoline and be let loose."

"You want him to burn down the whole town?"

"No. Just let him let loose. He only does it because he likes it. It'd be like telling you to stay the hell away from my big brother or telling Lawliet to not eat anything sweet or little Mello to not eat any chocolate or sickly Matt to not tinker on his laptop. You can say it but you know they won't do it. I just don't see any point in making him quit. It's fun when he burns things."

"At least he's trying to get better from his mental illness!" Light snapped. "Jeez, if anyone needs therapy, B, it's you."

Beyond giggled impishly at this.

"No!" D suddenly shouted. The two turned to him brought out from their conversation to see he was rocking back and forth, eyes widened and tears flowing. "I can't do that!" he shouted obviously frightened by whatever it was the doctor had told him. "The blood is seeping from the cracks and the ash is everywhere! We're stuck! We're all stuck here in this tight space and its roaring forwards! And we're all going to die! We're going to suffocate from the soot and ash, as it stings and burns the insides of our lungs!"

Light grabbed the phone from him, leaving him rocking back and forth in his fetal position. "Orange, yellow, red, orange, yellow, red, orange, yellow, red, orange…." He muttered over and over like it were some sort of soothing lullaby. It was creepy. Light needed to know what she had said to freak him out so much.

"Hey," he said, "why is he here freaking out?"

"I told him to ignore whatever has happened, but it seems we're back to square one in his treatment. All that time wasted. And he was so close to recovering fully, too."

"Sorry."

"It isn't your fault." She said. "Whoever handed him his lighter is to blame. I told him to throw that thing away and he said he did, but just a second ago he said that a cousin gave it back to him. He said he refused, but was bullied into it. And D also said that they quote, unquote 'torched a place' and is really scared. All of that's causing him to relapse. You really need to get him his medicine before he runs off and starts to burn things."

"Okay. How do I do that?"

"First," she said very slowly, "take his lighter away from him. Then get him someplace with an air conditioner and keep him cool. And then, I need you to give him some sleeping pills, because he said he hadn't had any for the past 48 hours."

"Is he-"

"An insomniac? Yeah, go figure."

"Okay." Light sighed. "I'll do all that."

"Good." She said sounding rather annoyed. "Bye."

That ended that, putting the cell phone back in his pocket. Glaring at B he helped D to his feet handing him his tinfoil back, guessing that was part of his treatment. Keeping him away from flammable objects, such as paper, seemed like a good idea. Sighing he watched as D leaned against the building wall behind him and hugged himself, seeming real terrified. He lowered his head so his bangs hung over his eyes, which he kept tightly closed starting to rock on his heels. Light was about to ask about his lighter when he remembered where they had been when Aizawa had interrupted.

"B!" he shouted surprising the red-eyed, L look-alike. "This is all your fault! The fire and the fact your cousin is in a relapse and the fact that some people are dead, it's all your fault!"

"Oh?" he murmured. "How so?"

"L made a call last night," he said calmly watching B, who stood beside D, who seemed much calmer now; Light watched them for reactions to what he was about to say, "and from what I've been told the fire started around two or more hours after that specific time, which would mean it would have been the time I dropped him off at his place with Matt, because visiting hours at the hospital weren't very long at the time. And this morning I was called to come help out and it's so strange that you, a serial killer, are just standing over here, because you just so happened to pass by this morning with a cousin, who you admitted is and is diagnosed as a pyromaniac. It all sounds real shady, B. I'm not stupid and have a pretty clear idea what happened."

"Oh? Do enlighten us."

"Gladly. L made a call to speak with you about all that happened, because A had not returned to home at the time so he got you. And trusted you, for some reason, enough to confide in you all that had occurred. He probably started from the very beginning and then in the middle got too upset to contain himself and cried to you that it wasn't right that the man who molested his son, your nephew was probably just gonna get let loose back on the streets. You agreed and encouraged him to finish. When he did you managed to put on a happy, good-natured act to encourage him to be strong. Once he hung up, however, you let your true colors shine. You-"

"Nice story, now how does it fit in with anything going on right now?"

"Let me finish!" he spat. He continued, "You became upset by the news." He paused noticing that B's smile had faltered for a moment. "You were enraged that someone had hurt Near and blamed the police. You already admitted that they are incompetent, which points to an obvious dislike of them. I believe you left before A came home, as it would not be strange for you to be gone and wander. You then preceded to break into your cousin's home. I assume he was surprised. You tried to convince him to come help you, but he refused telling you he was in rehab and that made you furious. I can only imagine-"

"This is all so preposterous!" B spat. "Why would he be here if he didn't want to be?"

"Stop interrupting me!" Light snapped. "You bullied him into coming here, forcing him to take back the lighter he most likely gave you the day he was took off to be put in Dr. Daley's care, seeing as I am certain that you either used to or do have a close relationship with him. Anyway, long story short after telling him what happened he probably figured it would be for the best, making the excuse that the creep deserved to be roasted. You both came here and torched the place, trying to make it look like an accident by lighting a cigarette and tossing it in a garbage can full of paper that you probably doused with kerosene, leaving it to burn. But you didn't just trust that. You made a mess of the storage rooms, setting homemade firecracker bombs that he probably made easily before being dragged here by you. From there you both sat back and watched the place burn. And that is how we got here!"

Beyond scowled bitterly as he clapped his hands dramatically, while D just stared at Light like he had just solved a really complicated puzzle.

"Bravo." B said with scorn. "That was well deduced, except you made Lawliet out to be too innocent. Actually, we were just acting out on his orders."

"What?"

"He told me that if I could make the man suffer, then I should." He said with danger in his ruby orbs, arms crossed and a triumphant smile spreading on his face. "I knew Destiny was the only way I could pull this revenge scheme off without getting caught, so I went and got him and we did it. I wasn't sure if you would or wouldn't, but now you know the truth are you going to turn us in?"

"You killed people!"

"Bad people!"

"Yeah, well, still! A police dog was burnt alive!"

"It's just a dumb animal."

"A policeman is in a coma!"

"Well…." He seemed out of excuses there and just shrugged. "Would you really ruin Destiny's life? Betray L? Get me incarcerated?"

"First off, I'd gladly have you incarcerated."

"Ouch." B murmured, grinning. "What about him," he pointed to Destiny, "and L?"

Sighing Light looked at him halfheartedly. "I would never do anything to hurt innocent people **(A/N: Ironic, huh?) **and they're innocent, seeing as I can understand DD's reasons and I can understand why L would be so pissed, but still…." He shook his head like he had no idea of how to continue. "If this is gonna get him into trouble, then I'll stay quiet, but I would _love_ to turn you in, Beyond."

"If you do then D and L will get in trouble with me." He said looking like a small child that was determined to have their way. Light had seen Mello appear the way B did, scowling, arms crossed, eyes narrowed gloomily, and shallow breathing. It sort of made Light wish he were dealing with the menacing blonde child. "It'll be just like when we were children around the time of our lives when L wasn't getting abused and A tattled to Whammy on me about one thing or another, and then I tattled to him on L, and then L tattled to him on me again, only for me to finally tattle on myself, and then beat A up for being such a sniffling rat."

"Jeez, that sounds just great." Light said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Look, I won't breath a word of this to anyone, but if you get in trouble through evidence my hands are tied."

"Well, then, we should be safe." B said happily. Smiling he grabbed D's wrist and started to lead him off. "I'll take care of him! Promise!"

"Too bad I don't trust you!" Light shouted to them, starting to follow them. "I think he should come with me. Seeing as I think you might just lead him off to burn down more buildings."

"Oh, never!" B said like he was deeply insulted. "I am going to take him home with me and explain to A everything. He can do a better job at helping people. I can't say the same about me unless it has something to do with _causing_ breakdowns, but I'm not so good with stopping breakdowns. You see, I believe therapist are all losers trying to prove themselves as being superior when they are really just know-it-alls."

"Fine but anymore arson reports and you're toast."

BB smirked heading off with D behind him. They disappeared around a corner after a couple yards. That was the last Light saw of them for a while. When he and L went to the hospital they met them there. Disastrous Destiny had second-degree burns on his hands and one of his feet. Apparently, he had done it to himself to keep himself from hurting other people until he was better. Light felt bad for him, but was somewhat glad he was willing to harm himself to protect others from his…arson tendencies.

* * *

**Nice, huh? Please R&R if you'd be so kind.**

**We'll get back to the boys next chappie. I couldn't resist going into the whole cousin DD with BB thing and the whole arson explanation. I had SO much FUN making this chappie!**

**No joke, no sarcasm, all seriousness.**

**:3**

**Thanks once again, to all who've read this far. I'm very grateful. Free hugs to all!**

**XD**

**~Sincerely, Fairylust~**


	33. Tender Visit

**11/18/11 at 11:38 P.M.**

**As always I hope you guys enjoy this chappie. I made it kinda soft. Ya know, not too sad or angsty or happy. I think it's the right amount. Or, at least, that's what I tried to do.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

Mello was awake when they stepped into the room and he was obviously drugged real badly. He grinned seeing them. The blonde's blue eyes were bleary and unfocused. He was quiet and seemed friendly enough. His body shook as he sat up, the drugging must have made him quite weak. His hair was unkempt and fell in his eyes at first. He mustn't have noticed because L ended up having to brush the silky hair away from azure eyes that blinked when the man done so.

"So," Light said to break the ice, "how are you feeling today, Mello?"

"Funny."

"How so?" L asked. "Do you feel lightheaded or anxious? Or nauseous?"

He shook his head and shrugged, still grinning like he knew a wonderful secret.

"Has anything exciting happened since you woke up?"

Mello nodded.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I dunno for sure."

"Are you sure?"

He didn't respond at first, but then he nodded smiling broadly. "I had a dream. B was there as a lion. Lie-at was a-a hawk an they both ate a shee-eep, Near. Lots of blood, hands grabbing me…I-I woke up screaming doc says. Screaming…crying…he has said."

"That is horrible, you must have been terrified." L murmured petting the blonde as he laid down again, eyes drooping. "Did that sedate you?" Mello scrunched up his face like he didn't understand, then nodded, letting his head lull to the side staring at Near, who was still asleep.

"I am sorry." Light said.

"Kay…I love you…guys…so much…." He muttered staring at them with his broad smile that looked rather pained, more like a grimace. He was certainly drugged pretty well. "I just am sorry…couldn't help Near…."

"You did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was hurt and you got him help. He could have died but you saved him. You should be proud."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You done good, Mello."

"Really?"

L nodded smiling warmly. "You're a good boy. I am sorry about those things I said. They must have made you feel the need to prove yourself."

"Sorry for…that fight."

"It's okay. "

"Asylum?"

"No, never."

"I believe you mean ever."

L shrugged, watching Mello as he exhaled through his mouth, which was slightly open, then inhaled. One of his hands moved towards L's shakily. Grabbing hold the blonde said the first thing, since they walked into the room, that didn't sound like it was caused by drugs. "I'm still really scared." He said quietly. The way his voice sounded reminded Light of the phone call and of how he had sobbed and screamed when those men grabbed him. It made the brunette shudder. What had they done to him? He wondered, but quickly reasoned with himself that he didn't want to know what had happened.

"Are you looking forwards to going home, Mello?" Light asked forcing on a smile. "You look better than before." He lied. The child looked worse than before. His skin was almost as pale as Near's and his bright eyes were lifeless, with that drugged look. His wounds had flared in color. Some of them were now more noticeable than the previous day, being puffed out or swollen or having a brighter color than when they were first made.

Light knew it. The look that L gave him might as well have said, 'you know it isn't true, so don't tell him that, you dirty lying rat' it made him want to just slip from the room and go find a hold somewhere to crawl into and die. "Umm…are you feeling okay today?"

"Uh-huh…." He nodded meekly. "I wanna go…go…go home now…the people said, though, I have…have a…a fracure, someplace."

"A fracture?"

Mello nodded.

"They have x-rays of this?"

He nodded again.

"I'll consult the doctor." L whispered to Light, as he got up, slipping his hand away from Mello's. "Please keep him company, while I am gone. If he falls asleep, please just stay anyway."

"Okay."

L kissed him on the cheek as thanks and then left like nothing had really happened, though a light pink dusted his face.

Staring at the blonde, who was now crying, Light wondered what happened to the menacing little monster he had watched for so many nights and days. It was like this was a whole other person. The boy he had watched didn't exist. A much frailer, vulnerable child that looked broken and dismal replaced him. It seemed to Light that Mello was falling apart. He wanted to consol him but had no idea how. He usually just spent his time avoiding them or trying to not to get killed by them. Then he remembered the things he had learned through L and figured that maybe he could bring up some pleasant memories for the blonde to focus on.

"You like soccer?"

He nodded still crying.

"Umm…you gonna play when you get home?"

He shook his head, bring his shaky hands to cover his face.

"O-okay…." Light felt really nervous, which soon just turned to pity as the crying became small, choked sobs. Sighing he stood and took the seat beside Mello. Feeling that it was probably going to cost him later, Light ignored the small voice in the back of his head, which was warning him not to fall for Mello's sobbing, and put his larger hand over Mello's shaky, ice cold one that he now had laying by his side. "What is wrong?" Light asked softly, watching the blonde stare at him trembling.

"I-I want…my…dad…."

"He's taking care of things right now."

At that moment L was looking over x-rays that shown Mello's shoulder bone had been cracked, _very_ slightly. It made him frown, but he was just glad it wasn't anything serious to add on to his list of current worries.

His list of worries consisted of:

**1)** Near getting worse

**2)** Near getting better

**3)** Mello getting better

**4)** Matt getting better

**5)** The strain on his and Light's relationship

**6)** Beyond getting into or causing trouble

**7)** Paying hospital bills when he couldn't go to work, because he wasn't going to risk letting something happen to Near or Mello while he was at work, besides wasn't his occupation, as well as his relationship, the reason they were in this mess?

**8)** Light being so nervous around his children, which needed to heal in a stress free environment, who hated him and would make their healing process difficult.

**9)** Solving his last case, which he had left only half finished.

That was all he had to worry about…so far.

"He is very resilient." The doctor said. "I believe that he will be able to leave after a while. He is already bouncing back from all of his other injuries."

"That is good to hear. How about Near?"

"I will be honest. Things don't look good. He isn't healing like Mello. He is getting a little worse, actually. Infection has set in and despite the fact we give him medication, it would seem as though his body rejects it. It's difficult to understand, actually. He gets more medication and treatment than his brother, but he isn't doing good or at all well, to be frank."

"Is there any chance he will…?"

"It's a slim chance. I just think his stay here will be prolonged due to this. His vital signs keep spiking then dropping. There is optimism. But then again, his immune system isn't as good as his brothers and the bacteria infecting his open wounds is damaging his body more than anything."

"I understand." He said feeling like a ton of bricks had been added to the weight that was already pressing down on his shoulders. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll get back to them." He said heading back for the room, though his pace was slow and grim.

Was there really any hope?

"I want m-my poppa back!" Mello sobbed, stopping to break into a strident fit of hiccups and coughs. Light stroked his hand trying to calm him but it seemed impossible. His crying got louder and his tears sped up dripping onto the hospital gown and bed. "You keep stealing him from us!" he cried. "I j-just wanted us…to stay…stay together, but now…now…Near is gonna die…and I'm gonna die, too!"

The tears were like raindrops falling down his slowly reddening face. A pang of sympathy hit Light hard.

"Mello," Light said softly, "neither of you are going to die. You're going to come out of this okay. You'll be stronger and back to your old selves in no time. And L loves you guys even more than ever. He was real worried about you the whole time we were looking around for you. And he totally tried to kill some creep and he got B to scar the monster for life, literally. He wants you both to get better. He's blaming himself and that isn't good. You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

Mello shook his head.

"Then suck it up and get better." He said smiling and hoping he wouldn't regret what he was saying later. "The Mello I know wouldn't give up without putting up a hell of a fight first."

"I'll fight." The blonde said faintly. He coughed a bit wiping his face. He was shaking all over. "I-I…can try, at least."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered. "I promise."

"On what?"

"Your life." He said with a forced smile the one that looked like a grimace. "If I die, then you die with me."

"Okay, you're sounding better already." Light said smiling. "I knew you were just faking to get attention. You're too tough to get under the weather like this."

Grinning Mello stared at him, and then he frowned, his face portraying a mixture of fear and sadness with an odd mix of helplessness. "I really am gonna die…aren't I?"

"Nah. What makes you think that?"

"You're being nice for once…maybe, you can…t-tell L…th-that…I love him…just in…case I die…." He whispered, stopping when his body tensed up for a bit like he was feeling an unbearable, sharp jolt of pain. "And…I am gonna go to sleep…in a few minutes, I think, when I go to sleep, sometimes…I'm scared…scared that I…I won't wake up."

"You aren't gonna die." Light promised, not feeling too certain at the moment. "Your body is just healing. So, just sleep and in a day or two, if not sooner, L can take you home." Mello didn't look convinced but he gave up the battle to stay awake. His eyes slipped shut and moments later the drugs had him in a sound sleep.

"He is sleeping?" Light turned to see L standing in the doorway looking like the saddest person in the entire world. The brunette nodded. He told L about everything he and Mello talked about. It did little to improve his dismal mood. "I think I have really failed them this time, Light." He said biting his thumb. "I am not a good parent. This is all my fault, they're pain and fear is my fault. I am a bad person."

"That's not true! You're an awesome dad. They're crazy over you, L, you should realize that. Why do you think they tortured me every day of my life? They were scared I was stealing you away. It was like a battle for affections, _your_ affections. If you were a bad parent I doubt they'd fight so hard to earn it, good or bad attention."

"I suppose…." he mumbled not sounding the least bit convinced. "If you really believe that, then I guess…it means something…maybe…."

"Don't beat yourself up. It's more my fault than anyone else's. I should have been watching them and I wasn't. So we share blame if there is any, okay?" Smiling weakly L nodded, feeling just a little better about it. "I just don't want them to suffer anymore." He said quietly looking over to Near, whose face kept its peaceful quality as he slept serenely in an eerie sort of way.

"So, what did you learn?"

"Mello has a slight shoulder fracture where he was bitten by a dog. From the description the doctor said that he had given him before it was a rottweiler, so it isn't that surprising it attacked him. The doctor also said that Near's condition has worsened. And I was informed that when small children, such as he, start to fade…they usually go fast."

"I'm sorry, but he did say his chances at recovery are great, right?" Light said trying to be optimistic but feeling just as powerless as L was. _Please be okay._ He thought glancing at the small boy just across the room from Mello, whom had moments before revealed his fear of dying as they slept. What if he were right? What if Near just got worse and worse and then just faded away into death's icy grip in his sleep? "You know," he said. "A lot of recoveries from bad incidents, some like this, usually get worse before they get any better." He said hoping that he was being reassuring, putting a hand on L's.

"Oh, and Mello says he loves you." Light said recalling the blonde's last soft-spoken demand. "I almost forgot to tell you. Too much hospital drama, go figure."

Smiling L stroked Mello's hair adoringly for exactly twenty minutes, before he took his chair to go over and sit by Near. Light gave him a puzzled look, knowing that it would upset Mello if he woke up to see his father was beside his younger brother. Drugged or not Light thought the blonde would still be jealous. Then again when Light looked at Near he thought that he looked sad and alone unaccompanied on his side of the room hooked up to machines and slowly falling deeper into a rabbit hole that he might not have been able to claw his way out of.

"Please, Near, wake up soon." L muttered patting the smaller boy's hand, unsure of what to really do. It was easy to display affection to Mello. He was always open to it. But Near was a closed book. He was like L in too many ways other than appearance. L had only hugged or kissed the small boy when he knew that Near would want or need it to build up his emotional confidence. "Please…wake up soon…." He whispered being careful not to touch bruises or cuts as he stroked his hand along the boy's soft cheek.

* * *

**Did you like that? Think it was okay? Mello make you feel sorry for him or what? I think my heart kinda melted a tad bit as I wrote this.**

**Go figure, huh? Next chappie will be up by tommorow. Promise. And please, oh, please don't give up on me yet!**

**Sincerely wish you guys a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! X3**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


	34. Attempt at Comic Relief!

**Yayz! An attempt at some Comic Relief!**

**Warnings: Language, shortness, & guy affection. ****You've Been Warned.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

The two men sat there with the boys until the nurses came and told them visiting hours were over. "I love you, Near, Mello." L whispered, and then got up to leave. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He promised tenderly. His voice was quiet as he spoke like he was sharing with them a special secret nobody else could know about.

As he left the hospital with his brunette companion L wondered why he had bothered sticking around through all that was going on. He had a good idea of Light's response before he even asked the question.

"I love you." The brunette said. "And…I-I guess I care about them too." He grinned and chuckled as soon as the words had left his mouth and sat in the air for a minute. "It's funny, you know? They torment me and I get an attachment for them. Sneaky devils, wonder if they know they cast a spell over me? Isn't it just freakin weird how the world works?"

L grinned, his thumb against his lower lip as he nodded, then turned to look out his window. He truly cared for Light. He was smart, charming, appealing, and very brave, not to mention kindhearted, to go through all he had and still stand care for the three boys. He glanced over to Light from the corner of his eye, Light, who seemed to also be looking at him from the corner of his eye, blushed and smiled coyly. Biting on his thumb now L opened his mouth to tease the brunette.

"Don't you dare, you creepy twisted fiend!" Light snapped knowing what was coming. "You can't tease me for looking over at you when you were also looking at me!"

"The laws of physics disagree."

"What damn law states that?"

"This one." He leaned over in his seat, while managing to keep balance, and kissed the brunette, who blushed a brighter color of red. "That is a nice, hmm?"

"I'll bet you're the reason Near goes around kissing people on their mouths, whether they were family or not!"

"You act as though it is a bad habit."

"It is!" He exclaimed, feeling disbelief that L would question that. "He could get some weird disease or-"

"Speaking of which, does Light have AIDS?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me that? We've sorta already-"

"I know, but recently I've been feeling ill. And if Light has infected me with some disease like a diseased tramp then I would greatly appreciate the knowledge. That is all I am saying on the matter.

"First off, I am disease free. Second off, where do you get off calling me a diseased tramp? And third off, that is probably just stress making you feel ill."

Grinning affectionately at Light the black-haired male nodded glad he weren't alone during such a difficult. He wasn't sire he would have made it as far as he currently was without Light. The boys were the dearest people to him, the only human beings he bothered staying real close to in his whole life and he knew that without support he probably would have lost it the second day of all this drama. It wasn't long before Light had the slightly older male home.

L realized that night he had fallen even more in love with Light than ever before.

* * *

**Hmm, well next chappie shall be much longer. Hope that some found comic relief from this. If not then...well, ya CAN'T say I haven't tried.**

**;p**

**~Luv To All, Fairylust~**


	35. Angels

**11/19/11 at 11:42 A.M.**

**I may or may not stop posting the time I update this story. Just whatever. I'm trying and working my way towards the end of this. My mind is getting slower and slower with ideas, but I think that I've just enough ideas to make it.**

**Wish me luck!**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

Blue eyes opened and he gasped in breaths. Sobbing he looked around frantically feeling terrified. Sweat beaded along his forehead and blonde hair stuck there as well. He ignored it scanning the room for a threat or someone he could speak with about what had just occured within his dreams. There was no one. He sat there in his bed starting to sob louder. He felt abandoned and helpless as he sat there in the darkened room. Mello had just woken from a horrible nightmare.

**~Mello's Nightmare~**

He was just a small baby and L had dropped him off in the middle of some road in a basket. L smiled kindly at him, making sure he was comfortable in the basket. He looked up at the sky as it began to darken above them. It looked like it would rain. Baby Mello let a few confused chirps escape his small mouth, staring up at the man, who was his father, with large innocent blue eyes. L walked away and had glanced back over his shoulder when he heard Baby Mello start to wail loudly in fright. The basket was shaking slightly as vibrations from the ground made the basket tremble.

There was this big, red truck heading for the basket its headlights was broken.

L had given the basket a single moment's glance, and then he shrugged and resumed walking away. Baby Mello continued to wail as the truck of impending doom came closer and closer to his basket. L continued to walk away from the basket, not bothering to look back. Then he paused. Glimpsing back from over his shoulder once again L appeared worried like he was ready to go and save Mello before that truck could crush him. He started forward, and then stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Suddenly that hand holding his and they resumed walking away.

It was Light that took his hand and encouraged him to keep walking. Baby Mello wailed louder needing help. His infant face was bright red. The tears kept coming. All was then silent. Things became slow like in a silent black and white movie. The infant's blue eyes were open as the truck tires appeared over the edge of the basket. His small arm had gotten free and flew upwards towards the direction L had went, as though pleading for his help. It never came, though.

The last Baby Mello heard was the laughter from the two men as they walked away, leaving him to die.

**~Dream End~**

Mello had then awoken from the dream and now sat there weeping. He was scared. The hospital room was rather daunting at night. He was so lonesome that he had forgotten he shared the hospital room with Near. Weeping in misery the blonde felt so alone. What reminded him that he wasn't alone were the sounds of weak moaning. He looked up wiping his face with his hands. Tears still spilled from his eyes as he looked over to Near, who was opening his eyes and looking to Mello groggily.

"Mello?" he whispered. "Why is Mello…crying?"

"I'm not." He said stubbornly. "Just shut up. Go back to sleep."

"Mello…why is Mello…sad?"

"I-I'm not. I had a nightmare is all."

"Scared?"

He nodded shaking like a leaf all over. "L and Light…visited today, I guess. I don't have such a good memory any more. Too much medication."

"Are we going to die?" Near murmured sleepily.

"Huh?" he sniffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Are we going to die, Mello? Go to…Heaven…or Hell…purgatory?"

"N-no, I-I don't think so. I'm just really…."

"I'm scared." Near suddenly whined starting to weep, his voice shrill towards the end of what he had to say. His eyes became teary and were bleary from the drugs. "I am scared. I don't want to…to…I'm scared of dying alone, Merro."

Realizing he was no longer hooked up to machines, just one IV was stuck in his arm, but he was able to remove that with ease, Mello licked his dry lips feeling thirsty as soon as he stared over at Near. His hands trembled one in pain and the other out of nervousness he felt. Taking a deep breath he managed to get up and steady himself on his numbed legs. Grimacing from the pins and needles sensation he started to feel Mello headed over to Near's side. When he got there he took a seat beside his younger brother. Putting his hand on Near's smaller, paler one he tried to not notice the blush that deepened on Near's face. "I-I don't think either of us are gonna die." He said. "If we were dying then our dad would still be here."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He liked quietly. "It's a hospital thing. Rule…I think. Yeah, it's a rule they got, you know."

"Oh, okay…that makes me feel…slightly better." He said shaking all over, still fighting sleep to be awake with Mello. His eyes kept drooping. "I am just very happy that Mello is with me right now. I do not want to be alone. It would be scary if I were here alone."

Mello nodded. He then remembered what Light had said. Noticing how Near struggled with staying awake he moved his hand from Near's to gently run a hand soothingly through soft white hair like L had done for him earlier. "You should let yourself sleep. It helps you get better. Light had sat with me earlier, I think. He said that. And I feel lots better now."

"I don't want to sleep." Near said weakly. "I want to stay awake with Mello. He keeps me safe from nightmares. And…."

"And?"

"I saw angels."

"Angels?"

He nodded.

Mello's shoulders trembled as he wrapped his arms around Near's small body. "Don't be scared." He whispered silently crying. He struggled to keep his voice steady and didn't speak unless he was sure he wasn't going to speak in a shaky voice that would give away his tears. "Angels are good. They protect people. Maybe, maybe that's all it was."

"It was Mama."

"How the hell do you know?" He asked quietly, tightening his grip a bit making Near squeak in pain. "She died when you were a baby!" he burst out not caring anymore if Near knew he was crying. He was very upset and didn't want Near to die. Sure they had their quarrels but that was what siblings did. It didn't mean they hated each other. It was just normal sibling stuff. And he and Matt had worked so hard to save him. Besides, Mello didn't want to let go of the small boy just yet.

"She was like me, Mello. All white and really pretty."

"Angels are supposed to be white!" he sobbed. "They're supposed to be like that because of how pure the color is! Angels are supposed to be white, Near!"

"Her curls were white like mine. She had a strange smile, like me. She was wearing a really white dress. Her eyes were pink like candy cotton. And her skin was soft and white, too." He said shaking really hard now. Mello grinned a bit wiping away lukewarm tears.

"Its cotton candy, Nia. Cotton candy."

"Oh."

"You won't go with her will you?"

"I hurt. When she hugged me I didn't hurt, Merro."

"Don't go! If you do, then I swear…."

"Don't cry." Near whispered softly. He looked ready to cry too. "Please, don't cry, Merro."

Feeling selfish Mello nodded wiping away his tears and trying to calm down. He knew that he had to be strong or else Near would fall apart. That might make his condition worsen so Mello recovered from his crying quickly. He sniffled quietly, and then looked to Near with a strong smile and determination in his eyes. "She might just be protecting you." He said. "Maybe she's your guardian angel."

"Really? Guardian?"

"Oh, yeah, people have those and the angel keeps them safe."

"They do?"

"Uh-huh. Especially in really bad situations like yours. Your mama might be watching over you so that you get better."

Smiling a bit Near looked at Mello in admiration. "Do guardian angels take people away from life?" he asked so quietly that it was almost below a whisper. The question made Mello feel real bad. He clutched the knees restraining the tears. He knew his face was paling as his mind thought of what was being asked. Near was wondering if his own deceased mother would be his angel of death. It made Mello feel sick.

"Guardian angels aren't killers." He said. "Angels of death are. There is a huge difference between the two of them, Nia, so don't be scared or upset or whatever."

"Okay." Near said. "Who do you think will be my angel of death?"

"Nobody." Mello said briskly. He put his hand over Near's to comfort him. "Please, just hang in there Nia. Just for a little while longer."

"I don't know if I can, Merro." Near whispered. He looked so weary like a soldier that was tired of fighting and just wanted to give up the battle. It tore at Mello's heart like a cat clawing at carpet.

"When we get out of here I promise to do whatever you want for a full day, okay? Go to sleep now and I promise that I will keep that promise. Is that a good deal?"

Near nodded letting his eyes slide shut, but let a hand drift up and clutch the blonde's black shirt to let him know that Mello was still there. When he was finally asleep his hand was very loose and limp. Gingerly, Mello was able to remove it and lay it down beside Near's body. He got up quietly.

And suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his shoulder as the drugs from the IV began to wear off.

* * *

***Sniffles* Geez, I've got to lighten things up or something! *Sniff, sniff* It's getting harder and harder to write this stuff!**

**Next update is on the way!**

**~Soft Luv, Fairylust~**


	36. Going Home

**11/22/11 at 10:32 p.m.**

**Update! I worked on this for a bit and decided to just go ahead and post it today, since it's ready and what not. Sorry if I overlooked grammatical errors or accidentally misuesed a word or something. I tried my best to avoid all that stuff.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

He moved over to the only window was in the room looking outside he was awed by the beauty of the night sky. There were millions of stars outside. They were like little, tiny souls hanging in the blue-black sky. A full ivory moon hung in the sky standing out from the rest of the planets and stars. Its beauty was amazing. Mello was amazed at how it contrasted from everything else around it.

He never realized any of this, until he felt he was dying. He felt it was amazing that he never thought of looking at any of this until just then. It really hurt him to think of himself or Near dying, but then he consoled himself thinking of how the sparkling stars were millions of souls and that they would join them if they did die. He wasn't sure if they would or not but decided before he left the window that he would trust the adults.

Mello sure felt like he were dying from the pain in his shoulder.

Shaking in agony he went back to put the needle back in his hand. It wasn't easy and it hurt real badly. He managed to do it though. Feeling a little better after a minute or two he let himself get ready to go to sleep, as he stared over at Near's still form. He wasn't so convinced that they weren't going to die, but felt content knowing he'd have company nearby, at least, if he did and wouldn't be alone when it happened. Mello soon turned his head so he was staring at the ceiling.

Inhaling and exhaling softly he soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was two days later when L carried Mello out of the hospital. He felt the boy shake in his arms like he was freezing. The temperature out was fairly humid. It made him worry that Mello had gotten the flu from how much he shivered. His arms were wrapped around L's neck weakly, his chin rested on the man's shoulder. Mello kept his eyes closed feeling bad that they couldn't take Near with them. Their heart to heart talk made the blonde quiver and his heart ache faintly.

"He'll be okay?" Mello asked as he curled up in the backseat of the car, feeling too tired to bother noticing Light was the driver. "Near won't…get any worse, will he? He'll be okay?"

"Yes." L replied quietly. "Near should be fine."

And this wasn't a lie, but it was not true either. While there were signs of physical recovery the mental anguish he was enduring seemed to be rather intense and lingered. He was certainly going to need to see a counselor, which L had hoped to avoid. If anyone was going to see a shrink he had hoped to skip Near and just check Matt or Mello in. Near had always just seemed put together better than they did, but after this….

"When is he coming back?" Mello asked quietly. "Will he be back soon?"

"Next week or so." L promised.

"No lying?" he asked glowering at his father from where he sat shaking. "You aren't just saying stuff to make me feel better? You aren't lying so I don't cry or panic? It's all true and nothing but the truth? No lies at all?"

"No." L said softly glancing back at the shaking blonde. "No lying, Mello. It is true. His condition is getting better."

"He won't die?"

L shook his head feeling exasperated with having to answer the same question. Mello finally looked pleased and buried his face in his trembling hands, his knees at his chest, and hair framing his face a little bit. Frightened for his brother Mello started to mutter prayers that he hoped neither of the elder men could hear. He didn't think either of them would understand. They were all just too different from each other when he thought about it hard enough.

When they got home Mello hesitated from entering the house feeling uncertain about coming back. Things were obviously different. First of all, Mello noticed how close his father was to his baby sitter and he also felt the silence from within creep out and wrap around him like a net. It was like the silence wanted to pull him into a world of misery. Mello understood things clearly now. He knew Light had won. He was staying, most likely.

"Mello? Is something the matter?"

He stared stupidly at them reluctant to accept that silence, to accept Light. If he did that meant he was giving up L. And if that happened….

"You look pale. Are you okay?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! This should keep some of you guys reading.**

**;3 Lol. XD**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


	37. Mello's Long Road

**11/22/11 at 10:32 p.m.**

**Update! I worked on this for a bit and decided to just go ahead and post it today, since it's ready and what not. Sorry if I overlooked grammatical errors or accidentally misuesed a word or something.**

**I tried my best to avoid all that stuff. I dunno why but I find it bearable to write when there aren't so many flaws. ****Like how some parts of a story might not make sense. ****I really hope you all get how things got to this point, cause honestly I'm surprised I've made things drag out this far and gotten so deep.**

**:3 Yet I MUST admit that I am really happy about it. X3**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

"You look pale. Are you okay?"

The blonde turned and started to walk off. He heard shouts from the house as the two men ran to come get him, but ignored them feeling like a mindless android. His legs moved but his mind was far away like he was dreaming while awake. His body felt numbed. Mello just wanted to keep going and never stop walking, even if his feet bled. However, he stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps behind him. Light scooped the boy up in his arms holding him tightly in case he tried to struggle. L was beside them in moments he took Mello from Light.

"Don't hold him so tight!" L scolded. "He just got out of the hospital. What if you hurt him?"

"You worry too much. He's tough."

"Tough, yes." He said with a nod. He held the blonde gingerly in one arm using the other to stroke his face lovingly. "I agree, but he is a nine year old and, at the moment, he is fragile. You can't just squeeze him to death."

"I didn't want him escaping."

"Please," Mello pled quietly, "don't make me…."

"Make you what?"

"Don't make me go back!" he cried clinging to L. He sobbed loudly. "Please! I don't want you to let me die! Don't let me go back to the basket!"

"Mello, what are you talking about?"

The blonde felt so embarrassed when he realized what he had said. He was bursting into tears and letting blurts of fearful truth escape before he even realized it. Blushing he shook his head and buried his face in L's chest just wanting the nightmare he was living to end. He sobbed, quivering in the elder man's arms.

Once in the house he was taken up to his room where Matt was lying on his bed. He immediately jumped a bit in surprise at seeing the blonde. "Mello!" he exclaimed. His complexion was still pale but he sounded much better.

"What happened?" Matt demanded looking to Light like he was ready to beat on him some if he didn't answer the question. "Is he okay?"

"He should be fine." Light said quickly. Matt didn't look reassured as L laid Mello on the bed. He curled up burying his face in his pillow. Light took a deep breath he was not convinced either. "He is a bit upset from the hospital drugging and stress of leaving Near alone, I suppose."

"It's okay, Mello, it'll all be okay." Matt said hugging his friend. Sobbing Mello looked humiliated. He knew Matt was just trying to comfort him, but this was just downright mortifying for him. L pulled Matt away gently and sat him on the floor. The redhead gave him a look of confusion. L ran a hand through his hair feeling sympathetic towards his children. He knew that Matt was just making things worse for Mello, which was clearly the opposite of his intentions.

"He doesn't need to be coddled, Matt." L said softly. His apathetic dark eyes meeting Matt's curious green. "He needs some time alone for now and you hugging up on him is only upsetting him more." Nodding the redhead left the room without a word. He seemed sad, yet understanding at the same time.

Sighing Light knew this was a long road from recovery.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! This should keep some of you guys reading.**

**;3 Lol. XD**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


	38. Giving Up? For Real?

**11/22/11 at 10:57 p.m.**

**Update! I worked on this for a bit and decided to just go ahead and post it today, since it's ready and what not. Sorry if I overlooked grammatical errors or accidentally misuesed a word or something.**

**I tried my best to avoid all that stuff. I dunno why but I find it bearable to write when there aren't so many flaws. ****Like how some parts of a story might not make sense. ****I really hope you all get how things got to this point.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

"He needs some time alone for now and you hugging up on him is only upsetting him more." Nodding the redhead started to leave the room. He seemed sad, yet understanding at the same time. "Okay." he said quietly before leaving out.

Sighing Light knew this was a long road from recovery.

* * *

**(!A/N! As Some May Have Guessed Above Was a Recap)**

**(!A/N! On to the new chappie!)**

* * *

The next day Mello was found out of bed sitting, curled up in a fetal position, asleep by the door. Teartrails stained his paled face. L sighed and carried him back to his bed, laying the poor boy down, brushing his bangs from his face. He felt real weary. It was only after he and Light brought Near home did things get back to being sort of normal. Light baby-sat, Mello annoyed him with some snide comments, and Matt kept Near company. That or he aided the blonde in pestering Light. It wasn't big-scale stuff anymore.

Nothing to call the FBI about, let alone L.

They just teased and name-called like normal little average minded children would. There were no more gadgets or killer uncles being called in to aid them in some elaborate master plan. Things were actually pretty mind numbing around the place, Light realized after two full weeks of putting up with it.

"Will you hurry up and get better already!" He eventually just exploded when Mello and Matt came downstairs, actually leading Near behind them, each older boy holding onto a small pale hand. They all had sat down in the kitchen and prepared themselves a meal of oatmeal cookies and milk or in Mello's case chocolate milk.

"I'm dying of boredom over here!" Light exclaimed. Mello bit into a cookie staring at him over his shoulder like he was crazy. "At least when you were trying to get rid of me, or kill me, things were exciting!"

Matt dunked a cookie into his milk, and then chomped it. Near stared at his plate of cookies, already having downed half his glass of milk. Licking the rest from his lip he gave a soft sigh and started to drink some more from his big glass.

"Sorry." Matt muttered, staring at his milk. "Mission aborted. Withdrawn to HQ to alter strategy, man the cannons until further notice."

"No way." Light said numbly. "Really?"

"Yeah." Mello agreed. "We know when we're screwed, dumbo."

Near just stared at his milk, quietly.

"So, wait, you're done? Just like that? No more pranks or bombs or killers or…anything?"

"Nope." Matt said, half finishing his last cookie and tossing the other half on Near's plate. The younger boy winced. Matt put his plate by the sink, heading for the kitchen's entryway, but pausing in the middle of the doorway. "You see, Light, _we_ are the children and _you_ are the adult. We get it. You can do whatever you want. We've done decided that we're staying here. If you are too, then fine. We've decided that we don't need to try to get rid of you anymore, seeing as you stick like hot, sticky glue that you get all over your hands playing arts and crafts and its so hot and sticky that it just won't come off so-"

"Matt." Mello sighed from where he sat, accepting a cookie from Near. "Don't. Just don't finish that sentence."

"Right, right. Okay. You see, Light, we're tired of failing. It just reminds us we're failures. Anywayz, if we killed you, then L would be upset and we'd go to jail. Long story short, we don't want that to happen. We just want our dad to be happy, which is why we've decided to just quit our disobedient behavior. It's like the people actually accepting that one superstar as a guy when it's so obvious he's a girl or Mario accepting friendship from Bowser ."

"Are you for real?" Mello muttered, taking a small nibble off his last cookie, sounding rather annoyed. "Truly, for real?"

"Are you serious?" Light asked watching him from where he stood, hands at his hips. He watched as Matt stood silent, watching as Mello put his plate with Matt's and finished his milk, then sat back down to poke Near's face, as he took a sip of milk. Whimpering, Near turned away, finishing his milk, sitting the glass with Mello and Matt's plates. He headed for the door, but was stopped by Mello, who grabbed his wrist. They moved past Matt who was still staring at Light.

Now, with a lopsided grin.

"Yep." Matt said, before turning on his heel, raising his hand showing off his first two fingers that would make bunny ears and then exclaiming as he left the room heading for his room to game, "Donkey Kong out!"

"C'mon you guys! Could you do _something_ interesting?"

"We are." Mello said, peeking over the top of the stair rail. "In our rooms. Separately. It's fun."

"What are you doing, exactly?"

"Matt is trying to win a video game. Near is making a small building in his room with dominos and dice. And I'm cleaning my room, because my dad said earlier that I should do something constructive to entertain my imaginative, yet curative mind."

"Umm…okay?" he muttered, and then sighed. His hands were on his hips and he felt very prissy and self-conscious about that. "You could, at least, do something to make _my_ day interesting."

Shrugging Mello headed up the stairs. Giving an annoyed sigh Light found himself ready to go crazy. These kids were messing with his head even after they tried not to! It really frustrated him.

_Are they really done with trying to get rid of me for good?_ He wondered feeling troubled by the idea. Light tried not to think about it. Wasn't that a good thing? He really liked L and figured they could get even more serious in their relationship. Sitting down on the couch he thought it over.

After a while, though he fell asleep and his dreams really took him on some sort of a wild ride….

* * *

**Cliffhanger! This should keep some of you guys reading.**

**;3 Lol. XD**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


	39. The Dream

**Well, one more chappie and this story is done! X3**

**I hope you've all luffled it as much as I guess you did. I'll send thanks out to you guys after the last chappie, okay? For now just sit back and enjoy this crazy dream Light had. I think it was kinda stupid, kinda cool. ****I tried to employ meaning in it, but think it was an epic fail!**

**Flop style!**

**Yea! XP**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

**Light's Dream**

He stood in the middle of some clearing. Apparently the world was dead because their was no grass or sign of life, save for a few scary looking dead shrubs and trees and unknown skittering animals in the fog, which floated down around his ankles like ghostly chains trying to wrap around him. The world was silent save for some odd noise coming from one direction. He walked that way noting the ground he currently was on must have been mud because once his feet were down he noticed they tried to stay down like they were trapped in some thick mud or something.

He soon left the sticky, foggy ground finding rocky ground instead. Light kept following the noise that grew even more eerie as the seconds passed. Soon was at some deadish, scary looking thorn bushes. Curious he carefully parted the bushes and gasped at what he saw.

Two masked little people sat making the eerie chant while beating a steady rhythm on drums, bongo drums to be precise. As well as watching as another pair of little people as they danced around a small, yet searing fire that had the smallest little person, who was also masked just like all the others, of all tied just a foot across from it to a long wooden pole. There were three little people standing a couple yards from the fire. Behind them was what appeared to be a hut a couple of feet down a dirt path. Two were taller than all the rest by a couple of inches and the one between them appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Hi!" one of the little people shouted. He was obviously the leader's right hand man. And all motion seemed to stop then as the leader stomped his feet a few times. He said something in some strange language that sounded like gibberish to Light but might have been some other complicated language. The only discernible words that Light could make out were when the lead little person shouted, "Off, and then let go to the cheeky cat led by wolves!"

All the little people suddenly removed their masks. Much to Light's horror the two little people at the drums and had been dancing around the fire were small 4 year old versions of Matt, while the leader was a 5 year old version of Mello, while the small person at his right side was a 7 year old version of Beyond, as was the other tall person at his other side. It made Light shudder and wonder who was tied up.

That became known rather quickly.

One of the little Matts walked over and removed the mask of a rather sad looking 3-year-old version of Near. The boy stood looking at the fire like he was in some sort of a trance. And then suddenly, a large brown panther-like creature with glowing red eyes appeared from some large purple looking ferns and everyone ran to the hut peering from the windows as the creature approached the small, bound child. Soon two wolves joined the panther-like creature. Both were huge and skeletal with glowing red eyes. One was white with visible ribs and the other was sort of a weird blue color with chained dangling off its body and its fur all spiked up everywhere.

With a guttural growl the creatures bound forward.

**End.**


	40. A Happy End!

**Final chapter! XD I like how I ended this, dunno if you guys will, but I do. I think I did okay and am glad that this had such a long run. I really hope it entertained you guys and killed your boredom.**

**Because, ya know, it is now being concluded.**

**;_;**

**I luv u guys so much! And thx for your support and everything!**

**XD**

**;3**

**These thanks go to those who deserve them and those people are as follows:**

**DN97LMNM**

**DarkAngelJudas**

**SugarCoatedGenius**

**WinterLuvNaruto**

**sesshyrules9198**

**HopelessWillWin**

**pandas'n'kisses**

**BeRightThere**

**DJinTheHOUse**

**9shadowcat9**

**NearxMello**

**ShyClown**

**Onehitwonder21**

**ReturntoZero1**

**xXxFluffyxXx**

**ILikeNerds**

**runes01**

**Martata**

**Mary Lou**

**sami1010220**

**NinjaCookieMonster**

**littlemisssunshine13**

**Sunrisex57**

**Uchihalover99**

**K.T. Tag**

**Shius**

**aoi-himesama**

**Natsukimpd**

**psychotic7796**

**TwighlightHaseo**

**blackblade444**

**Thanks a lot u guys! You're all so awesomely epic! Thank u guys so much! XD**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

Red was all Light saw as he sat upright falling from where he lay on the sofa. There was a thud as he hit the ground. Hissing in pain because he hit his elbow on the floor Light groaned hearing thunder outside.

"Guys?" he called. "Hey, guys!" The lights flickered once and the eerie silence after that dream really had him worried. Did that dream mean anything, like was it a premonition or something? Light quickly looked at his watch and found that it was seven at night. He'd been asleep for about four hours!

"Hey, are you three awake…and alive?" he called apprehensively standing at the bottom of the staircase. When there was no reply he decided that he should check up on them, so he headed up the stairs, slowly feeling a sense of dread.

As he neared the top step three bodies dressed in black and with clown make-up on looking like that freaky clown from the movie 'IT' without fangs, though. They all jumped out of what seemed like nowhere shouting, "BOO!" Screaming in alarm Light found himself falling backwards with several pained grunts and thumps, until he landed at the bottom of the stairs with something that snapped on the way down making him moan and groan in pain.

He sat up holding his broken arm with his good hand pressed against where it must have broken. He looked up to see the three boys giggling and hugging each other in triumph. The smallest of the boys kept his distance from them after receiving his hug and started to rub his make-up off furiously with his tiny hands and the large black sleeves of his black outfit.

_Ah_, Light thought exhaling rather calmly, _the newest 'pretend we're now good boys because of trauma and our father loving you' routine. I _must_ remember that one._

"You get our dad you get us too!" Mello called down to him. "Now die, you worthless damnable jerkface! Die like we've been dying inside for the past few weeks!" He shouted down to Light before he and the other two padded off from sight. Near was the last of them to leave waving a tiny good-bye before following Matt and Mello. Light sighed once they were gone and made sure to call A, as was instructed by L since the previous night, for assistance in such a situation. He came over gave a bored sigh and began to wrap Light's arm up for him, muttering in annoyance.

"So, have they been doing better?" he asked after a minute. "They seem to be back to tormenting the bane of their existences."

"Yeah. I suppose they're doing a lot better. I mean, if they weren't would I be calling you to help me out with my broken arm."

A shrugged, scowling still. "If you ask me you might deserve it." He murmured pulling a bandage to the makeshift cast around his arm too hard causing Light to hiss in pain. "You just can't push kids out of their dad's life and expect them to love you for it. Besides, to be honest even though I'm a neutral party I don't care much for you."

Light looked at him in surprise. "What? Why not?" he asked hurt and confused by the confession. A sighed and looked to him wearily. His eyes seemed to portray betrayal and resentment but he just shook his head, refusing to answer the question. It really made Light feel despised by every person who had blood relations to L. He watched as A went and took a seat on the couch. He gave him a puzzled look to which A seemed to ignore him as he began to examine his fingernails. It was only until Light decided to clear his throat that he caught the younger male's attention.

"Oh, is something the matter?"

"Other than the fact you told me that you hate my guts to my face? No. I'm just wondering why you're still here. Why are you staying? I can take things from here, you know, broken arm or not."

"Well, despite popular belief you haven't brainwashed my brother completely yet and he told me that if something like this happens then I can stay here if I want. And I want to stay. So…you know…." He shrugged like he didn't know how to continue exactly. He seemed to have a placid, yet outspoken nature. It was obvious to Light he thought about L's interests as well but was reluctant to risk being detested by his elder brother voicing his own opinions. It was easy for Light to understand that that was probably why he probably had such a hard time showing how he felt about Light and why he was trying not to seem too hostile. "What makes you assume I'm brainwashing anybody?" Light inquired sounding rather indignant. He stood finding that his eyes narrowed on their own and that A really didn't seem to care if he offended Light or not. He shrugged and gave a small weary sigh.

"It's just…L used to be so…I don't know…put together? No, that isn't it. He used to…be there, you know? He used to be there whenever you needed him…no, it's not that…it's just…look I can't explain it as I see it in my head, but isn't he just thinking about you anymore?" He looked suddenly brighter and less frustrated. "Yeah, I guess that's an example of what I mean. He never talks of anyone much more other than you and he's clearly very attracted to you, but I find that I must question this because it seems…unethical, perhaps?"

"You mean him liking another guy?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no, nothing like that, goodness no!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I don't know! Didn't I say that I couldn't say it the way I see it? The words won't come out right or come to mind until it's too late and it's so damn frustrating! But…look I guess I mean that it took his kids running away and getting sent to the hospital to spend some time with them and now that they are all better, from what I've been told, he's back to ignoring them. It just…it bothers me, okay?"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be here." Light said with more venom in his voice than he intended to be there. He was offended by what he was hearing and didn't want to anymore. "I think you should go before anyone does or says something he will truly regret for the rest of their lives."

"I do not like where this relationship is going!" A suddenly looked surprised at having snapped at Light. He shook his head and gave Light a sheepish grin that was also in some way grim and spoke in a quieter voice. "I'm concerned but that must be a mortal sin, huh?"

"No." Light sighed. "I guess not."

"A's here!" Matt shouted from the top of the stairs. Both Mello and Near appeared at his side quickly staring distrustfully down at A until the uncomfortable silence of the room forced him to leave, silently wishing Light the best of luck with taking care of the three boys. Sighing Light began to wonder if he really should give up on him and L. They had good chemistry, he thought, but had to admit it was rather difficult to be with someone, whose family wanted to kill you for having feelings for said someone. Was it even worth it? Light was starting to feel that it probably wasn't worth the struggle he faced, but tried to fight those gloomy thoughts off, ignoring the one thought that kept screaming at him inside his head.

Everyone seemed to be against them.

Sighing Mello lay on his bed having been locked in his room for the night for breaking Light's arm. He felt strange. Normally he would have felt a rush from tormenting his babysitter and then getting punished, but this time was different. He expected it to be exhilarating, but there was nothing. He felt no rush or even a bit of remorse.

Mello just felt drained.

It was strange to him. Why didn't he feel the rush? He had succeeded in annoying Light yet there was no sudden burst of energy or feeling of relief. There was only a hollow pounding in his chest that bothered him to no end and a voice known to him as his conscience gnawing at the back of his brain like a rabid dog. Sighing he went to his room, but eventually went downstairs, followed by a curious Near and watched from the top of the stairs by a puzzled Matt. Facing Light, who gave him a suspicious gaze he sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He huffed blowing some hair from his face and staring at Light, who looked ready to laugh. "I'm serious." Mello mumbled rolling his azure eyes. The brunette didn't look convinced, luckily Mello didn't care and just grabbed the closest sibling, who happened to be Near and he drug him off to the kitchen keeping a firm hold on his wrist.

"Ow!" Near whined. "Merro is hurting me! Pwease, Merro, let go"

"Oh, shut up you big baby!"

Whimpering Near let out a soft cry of surprise when he was shoved to the ground, landing on his rear. A sore sensation immediately shot through his limbs and he stared up at his older brother through teary eyes. "Why did Merro do that?" he asked curling a strand of hair around a small index finger. Rolling his eyes Mello waved away the adorable act Near was putting on and swaggered over to the table where he took a seat and sighed. Looking to Near he narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists, jumping from the chair and to his feet.

"You better promise not to say a word of what I am about to tell your or so help me, Near, I'll get the metal baseball bat from where L hid it and I'll bash you up while you're asleep."

"Okay."

"I think that, you know, maybe L and Light should get together."

"They are together, Merro. They're boyfriends."

"Not like that!" He snapped, and then sighed. "I mean, you know, maybe they should move in together. Like a couple would."

"Merro wants them to get married!"

"Shut up!" Mello hissed slapping a hand over Near's mouth, removing it after a second or so later. "Maybe! If L wants to…."

"Why?"

"Well, you know…."

"Merro?"

"He makes L happy, right?"

Near nodded.

"Okay, well, if L was always happy then we wouldn't have to worry about some stranger coming around and trying to ruin our lives, cause we already know how to work Light, plus L would have somebody to officially and legally like on his own level."

"Oh! I see, so we're gonna drive them together?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Well, you see, dear Near, if you disappeared then maybe L and Light would be forced to work together again to find you."

"But I don't wanna run away again Merro! I don't want the monster to get me again!"

"He'll never get you again and you won't have to." Mello promised patting Near on his head reassuringly giving the younger boy a soft smile and gentle kiss on his forehead, rubbing a little at his lips afterwards. "Matt and me will lock you up in a closet or something until L and Light find you."

"Oh." Near murmured blinking his fear and confusion away. "Okay. I like that plan, Merro. It's a nice plan."

"Good, then let's get started!" Exclaimed the blonde child. They then sped from the kitchen past Light and up the stairs grabbing Matt as he passed by Mello planned to fill him in on the whole plan. The two younger boys were, at first, confused, but eventually got on board with the arrangement the blonde seemed set on completing.

For the next few days they collected samples of handwriting from both parties and copied the handwriting as they wrote messages to or from one or the other man. Neither seemed to suspect a thing. They went on dates and actually started to take them out on a few of their outings. It earned Light a few like points from the three boys, but they still didn't really like him as him. What they did was solely to make L happy. They felt he deserved it for all he's ever done for them. They struggled to behave-really struggled, because one time there was a pie at a coffee shop and Mello really wanted to smash it in Light's face-luckily Matt and Near were there to keep things in line and going smoothly. They had Mello's back, even when they also wanted to be mischievous towards Light.

They weren't fully changed, however.

On occasion there was an 'accidental' needle left on the couch or an 'accidental' wet bar of soap on the stairs. At times the most extreme thing that happened was a fire burst out randomly someplace from some sort of malfunctioning trap. It was that or the kitchen or-perhaps on a very rare occasion-one of the bathrooms flooded due to some sort of mishap.

It wasn't until Light started to awkwardly pop 'The question' that they got REALLY involved. Anticipating this event Mello had a rope tied to the stairs and around his waist, so that when he jumped from the railing his feet collided with Light's back, sending him forwards into L, who halfheartedly caught him. "Good work!" Matt whispered once he was pulled back up. High-fiving the two watched as Light turned and glared up at them. Near smiled mischievously as the intense glare was sent at them.

"Yo, Yagami!" Mello called down. "If you tie the knot with our dad, then you have to contend with us."

"Yeah," Matt called, "we're a two package deal!"

"Can Light handle that?" Near asked, curling a strand of hair around his index finger.

"Good question." L murmured. Smiling a bit he took on a look of deep thought, while Light was still on top of him. "So, can you risk your life by continuing with your question of serious commitment?" Blushing a bit Light looked back to the three boys and swallowed a bit. He would have gotten up then and ran out of the room, most likely to never to return, right there and then if he had been asked that question just a month or so ago.

Now, however, he felt that they were the least of his troubles. He was more worried that L would say no to him, rather than he would be viciously and mercilessly attacked by a temperamental blonde, redheaded gamer, and an immature albino kid, who was most likely to be seeing a shrink for the next two or so years. He wasn't even afraid of what Beyond or A thought. If L liked him as much as he liked him then that was all he cared about, besides he felt his chances were pretty good, seeing as he had finally-apparently-gained the blessing of the three children.

"Yeah." Light said, smiling bravely. "Yeah. I think I can."

**The End.**

**;3**

**XD**

**X3**


End file.
